Grand Theft Auto Online, Heist The Leopold Slikk Crossover
by Synergy2048
Summary: Based on the GTAO Heist DLC, this is a retelling of those missions starring the crossover characters from the Angry German kid parodies on Youtube. With alot of time on my hands, I managed to create a fanfictional roleplay storyline for the AGK characters being involved in the Heist missions from GTAOH, interacting with the GTA5 characters and their dialogues from the missions.
1. Introduction

**Disclamer:** The following fanfiction crossover was made for fan purposes only for the two categories. Most of dialog from GTA characters are ripped straight from GTA Online Heist cut-scenes and missions, edited to interact with the crossover characters. All characters do not belong to me except for one female character from AGK side. This story contains strong language, crime violence, drugs and some sexual references. Reader discretion is advised.

 **Leopold's Monologue:** _"_ _Why did I move here?... Well it's certainly not for the weather like everyone else says. I came here for an opportunity, because my life back home in Germany f*cking sucks. You may be wondering who the hell am I? Heh.. Let's just say I'm someone you may know on the good oh internet, a certain little sh*thead that yells at his computer screen and destroys his keyboard over a videogame like a little bitch. Yeah, that was me all right, a long time ago, back when kids wanted to create crazy viral videos that thought would get them somewhere, until they realize they're just wasting their time making pointless videos that didn't get enough views. So they decide to record from other popular videos to steal views that way. Yeah, those were the days, even though they still do it while still living in their mother's basement, right? .."_

 _"_ _Ah whatever, I'm that Angry German Kid on the internet, and yes my name is Leopold Slikk. But if you really know me, I'm what they call "The Real Gangster", 'Gangsters on the microphone, wacha wanna dooo?" Yeah, remember me now? I'm a real gangster, because I am a real Gangster. Man, f*ck those haters that say I was a poser or some stupid white nerd trying to get hard. As far as I know, they already got killed by me. Yeah who's the poser now you f*cking as*holes. Anyway, I've been living in this crazy city called "Los Santos" for quite a while now. How I got here you asked, well let's just say I met someone cool on Lifeinvader. His name was Lamar, ..or whatever is name is, I don't know, I forget his name sometimes, I think it was Lars, I guess. Yeah we talked for awhile online, until I started living on the road thanks to my family kicking me out of the house, not finishing highschool, you know, they had enough of me getting lock in my room playing videogames so they got rid of me Instead"._

 _"_ _My parents are dicks anyways, making my life miserable by taking away my video games and grounding me, sending me to that sh*thole they call school where the teachers and students are also a bunch of as*holes, but they got what they deserved. So yeah my parents kicked me out of the house anyway, even though I couldn't take my games, f*cking d*ckheads. But I did manage to steal my bitch stepmother's laptop without her noticing, and just ran off out of there; I got to talk to Lars somehow. I was going to stay at a best friend's house as a first option, until I realized for whatever reason he moved to the states with some street racing crew as he left a email for me days before I got kicked out of the house. Instead, I just lived on the road; I stole a car for the first time, and when I needed money, I just robbed liquor stores using an airsoft gun, sucker cashiers fall for it every time. Yeah I did a couple crimes back home, so what. I needed a car and money and that's what I did, it's not like I killed anybody. Then again… f*ck it, he was an as*hole anyways. So I rented a motel room, went online, continued to talk to this "homie", and I told him what I did. Next thing I knew he wanted me to head to the west coast to finally meet, so I did. How I got through Airport security though, ..oh man, that airport had the worst security ever. Man If I was a terrorist… you know on second thought, I'll just get to the point. I came to LS for that opportunity, to live my American dream, finally away from my problems back home which I'll never miss". Coming to this city though, I knew my life was going to change, and man was I right all along"._

(One year later)

March 10th, 2013

 **Leopold's Monologue: "** _So I've been living here for about a year, owning a high end apartment and didn't get myself killed, so that's a good start. After many jobs I've pulled, man, I should have been dead, but hey, you can't take down "The German", right? Yeah I still called myself the Real Gangster when I came to LS, but ever since I've made a name for myself, people only knew me as "The German". "Oh Sh*t, it's that German!" they say, hahaha. …I've made a lot of enemy crews in the city wanting my head on a stick; black gangster wannabes like the Ballas or those Mexicans f*cks, the Vagos. Those motorcycle f*ggots called The Lost, and I was also blacklisted by those scum mercenaries from Merrywheather, including other professional criminals that I've dared gone after. They know who I am once I raid their hideouts or ambush their crime deals, and they would regret taking me on when they should be running away. I take whatever I want, when I want, but not without a little help from other criminals here and there"._

 _"_ _But,…I don't trust anyone of them. I've been betrayed or snitched to the cops many times, and I always hunt them down like the wild dogs they are. The crews I've had help with, can most of the time be really f*cking stupid. I had many jobs that went wrong no thanks to those retards, and some would all die while I survive and escape with their payouts in the end. I made a note to myself "Trust no one" that is my first rule in San Andreas, but besides those I've met in the streets, I have met connections that would offer cash as long as I did their dirty work, but one of them was a weirdo, going by the name "Lester Crest". But despite his creepy antics, he's a loyal contact, dealing with cops or finding good job payouts, and thanks to him, I've met some interesting people along the way, forming a new crew"._

 _"_ _Remember when I said about a best friend that left to the states? Well… I just so happen to bump into him during a gang raid in the east part of the city. My best buddy, Jake Randolf, he now knows a lot about cars ever since, and he says he's a good driver and mechanic, although he has become a player when meeting hot girls. However, we were best buddies back home in Germany, even made videos together on the internet when we were kids and got into situations at school, man those were good times, and now it's all coming back to us. Hell, I haven't introduced you to the rest of my crew yet. My hacker and assistant, Eris, she's a blond with a brain, but f*ck she can get me and Jake into hard to reach areas with that hack phone of hers and can sure use a gun. Just don't call her a bitch or else she'll rip your as*hole inside out, trust me, I learned that the easy way. One of my enforcers, Ronald, he says he's Dominican, but I thought he was Mexican when I met him, he's good with big guns, and he's a tank for his size. And Stephen, oh man, don't get me started on this psycho. He's an unstable as*hole, but he's another good enforcer of mine, yet we don't even know what's wrong with him at times and he f*cking hates me for whatever reason. We are a loyal crew, except for Stephen, and with us 5 we're unstoppable, but by this day we have not done any bigger jobs, until now"._

 **5:00PM, West Eclipse Blvd, Eclipse Towers Apt 40, Rockford Hills**

Afternoon hours in the Rockford Hills, it's a clear day with all the higher class civies doing their own thing, enjoying the spring sun. Coming to the north part in Rockford, The Eclipse Towers rises over the high end parts of Los Santos, showing a great view of the whole city with the sun shining in back of the downtown skyline. Living in apartment 40, lies one of the most dangerous criminals to ever roam in San Andreas. However, when he's not out about in the crime ridden city, he's in the safety of his stylized hideout playing the latest Righteous Slaughter. Leopold Slikk, once a dimwitted German kid with an attitude toward playing videogames, still keeps his obsessed hobby over the years, even to a new city. However, old habits die hard, almost reaching the highest killstreak in the game, Leopold takes a throwing virus syringe to the face, coming around the corner, facing a camper.

Game Announcer: INFECTED!

Leopold shouting in German: Noooo! What the?! What the F*ck was that you f*cking camper?! (Leopold smashes his keyboard)

Game Announcer: YOU LOSE SOLDIER!

Leopold kicks monitor: Shut the F*ck up!

Leopold walks out of planning room to kitchen: G*ddamit, was so close to getting that Armageddon strike, f*cking campers. I'm done with Righteous Slaughter 7. (Looks at broken keyboard) and now I need a new keyboard and monitor. (Throws broken keyboard on sofa and walks to kitchen fridge for a beer and sits on living room couch, taking a drink) Ahhh, Scheiße, wonder what on TV.

The television turns on to a Weazel News story: "Crime News: Crime rates rise in the San Andreas area as unorganized crimes plague out around Los Santos. Police respond by increasing their forces to a high degree, recruiting new cadets with no police training required, and are authorize to shoot then ask questions later. The mayor claims these are acts of crime by the radical crime group, "The Syndicate" making their way into the west coast, originating east in Vice City. Emergency services are taking no chances. This is Weazel News; Confirming Your Prejudices."

Leopold makes a comment right after: Man this city's going downhill, fast. …Wonder what Jake's up to, tonight. (Looks and picks up his phone on coffee table)

Leopold was about to make a call, until he got an instant text message. Surprisingly, Lester had text him, and not during or after a job, confusing Leopold, until he realized what he had been asking him for quite awhile.

Lester says in text: Hey, I'm sure you're not gonna mind – hell, you've been waiting long enough. I'm sending people over to your place. Now before you freak out, it's just a little refurb, nothing to worry about. However, I need you to come to the garment factory in Popular Street near the LS River. Come alone, then we'll talk. (Ends)

Leopold has been waiting for this moment for a long time, including his stickup crew. Without thinking about it, he heads out his front door and to an elevator that leads to his garage. The doors open to his ten car garage, ranging from German Sports cars and some supers. Walking by the vehicles, he chooses a ride, out of his favorites like his red Pfister Comet, Graphite Obey 9F or his Golden Truffade Adder, Leopold goes for one of his first rides, a tuned white Ubermacht Sentinal XS, starting his car and drives it out of his garage. Leopold heads east driving down Vinewood Blvd and takes south into the Vinewood county, until reaching Popular Street across the bridge to East LS. After some sightseeing traveling to his location, Leopold spots the garment factory where Lester was located. Leopold parks his car near the front and heads inside the factory. While heading up the stairs, nobody was there on the sewing machines until seeing a closed door to an office, left side. While coming in, Lester was there to greet Leopold, wearing a formal maroon shirt and black khakis.

Lester: Oh, ah, yes. Come in, come in, Leopold. Its ah… good to see you… again, uh… been awhile.

Leopold: Yeah, it's good to see you too… I guess.

Lester: Yeah, I've never been good at small talk. I don't have many friends, uh… I do sometimes meet people online and then I arrange to meet them out in the real world, and then I go there but I just hide and watch them… and I think… Wow! Now you are experiencing one percent of what I felt my entire childhood when I spoke to a girl. Wow! I never told anyone that before, heh. It feels good to talk.

Leopold: Hey, you gotta let it out sometimes, man. Otherwise it will bite you in the ass someday, and then you'll regret it. Forever hold your piece, right?

Lester: Heheh.. yeah. So, uh… I know you've been complaining but you weren't ready. But now, maybe… just maybe you are, ready to do real work! I mean, are you Interested?

Leopold: F*ck yeah I'm ready, me and my team are. I've been asking you many times before. Why'd you think I came here for?

Lester: Well… Because if you are I have a few things coming down the wire, soon-ish, if you want. I'll contact you… but don't let me down on this. I'm putting my neck on the line and I like my neck. It's my best feature. Aside from my sparkling conversation. (Lester shoos off Leopold)

Leopold: But when are we doing this?

Lester: I told you, I'll contact you when I find you a score, now get out of here.

Leopold heads out of the office and outside the factory. While at his car, Leopold makes a call to Jake and tells him the news.

Waiting for an answer, Leopold gets in his vehicle until Jake picks up with a car engine humming in the background. They talk in German.

Jake: Whats Up?

Leopold: Hey Jake…

Jake: Yo Leopold, what's up, man?

Leopold: Good, I guess. Are you street racing?

Jake: Oh naw, I'm just testing out a new ride on the freeway near La Puerta. What's going on?

Leopold: Jake, how's about you and I go and make some serious cash? And I'm not talking about raiding gang hideouts or car boosting. This is the real deal.

Jake: Wait one sec, (Screeching tires in the background) …Wooooo! Now that's a drift!

Leopold: Jake! My Question?

Jake: …Oh yeah sure dude, what kind of real deal are we talking about?

Leopold: I told you before, J, we're going big. Organized crimes, real trouble with the police, we're finally set for heist jobs. Lest just text and we're possibly gonna do this.

Jake: Oh Sh*t, I thought this day would never come. You're sure we're ready for this?

Leopold: I was just gonna ask you the same thing. I'll text Eris if she's up for it, but I'm definitely up for it. Lest hasn't let me down before, and I'm sure he'll won't with you. What do you say?

Jake: Damn, dude. I never met this guy before… Oh what the hell, if it makes more money than boosting import cars, then I'm in.

Leopold: Awesome, man.

Jake: So when are we doing this?

Leopold: How should I know, Lester is the one choosing the score. Man I don't know what that freak is going to give us, I'm pretty sure it's gonna be basic to start. Besides, I need to get out of my place for his guys to set up our planning room. You doing anything later on?

Jake: Yeah, there's a race going on up in the Vinewood Hills in Galileo. Great money if you're interested. If you have a sports ride, then they'll let you in. I'm taking that chance, are you?

Leopold: Sure Jake, I'm driving one right now.

Jake: Sweet dude. Meet me at my place, I'm heading over there right now. Catch ya there. (End Call)

Leopold heads to Jake's location, driving across the LS River with the sun setting.

Leopold Monolog: "So that's how it started. Jake and Eris were up for it, even Ronald and psycho Stephen sometime later. Yeah I met Jake back at his place; we took our vehicles up the hills and showed up when the sun has set. Jake always finds these races I've never seen before. At night that's when these streetracers with underglow under their cars always come out. Man, they still use underglow? I thought that sh*t became uncool since the mid 2000s. Anyway, yeah Jake wins this one, of course, but he wouldn't have made first if I wasn't there. Heh, I purposely blocked other racers from passing on those narrow roads in the hills, they got pissed that's for sure, hehehe. …What?... You want me to get to the point? Fine. We came back to my place right after. Already it was past midnight once we parked our vehicles in my garage. While up there that's when we saw everything."

Leopold and Jake walk into Leopold's planning room, talking: Jake: All you need is a tune, and you'll be able to keep up. I thought I gave you those parts for that XS long ago, man.

Leopold: Jake, you already gave me those parts, I was just keeping the other racers back so you could take the lead and bet.

Jake: Huh, so that's why you didn't bet in that purse then.

L &J notice the changes to the room: Woah.

Leopold: Damn, Jake, they actually changed my shelves around, man. Body Armor, weapon rack, ammo cases.

Jake looking around setup: Dude… you're going high ended on me? F*cking armed robberies man, doing that Heat sh*t.

Leopold: Yeah… just think… we're gonna be doing some serious business here. Going places, Jake. Our time as bangers, gangsters, streetracers, are all gonna be behind us now man. We're going to make big cash. We're gonna get into even more trouble now.

Jake, looking at broken monitor: uh dude, I think they broke something of yours here.

Leopold: Oh… yeah, about that…

Jake: hehe…You never change do you, bruh? Always those same freakouts you make dude. Been playing the new RS7 I see.

Jake continues: Man I still remember the first time I invited you to my place for an online game session when we were kids, playing the first Righteous Slaughter. You got so f*cking pissed from dying a lot online that you destroyed my dad's new TV. He had to chase you out with a broomstick dude, remember that?

Leopold: Yeah, he f*cking chased me around the whole block until he caught up with me and beat my shit. And I thought my assh*le dad hits harder.

Jake looking at watch: Sh*t. Hey look dude, I gotta split. Call me when that Lester guy gives you the score.

Leopold makes comment: Are you going to that All Nude Girls Private Night at the Vanilla Unicorn again?

Jake hesitates: …This time is blonde night, man.

Leopold: ha, now you, never change. See ya, Jake.

Jake zooms out of the parking garage in his blue Annis Elegy RH8 into the night.

 _ **Leopold Monolog:**_ _Jake loves girls almost as much as he loves fast cars. Any hot girl he sees, he has to try and get her in his car for some woohoo, you know what I'm saying? Dude's a perv at times. Though he has found one girl that he actually liked and respected before, yeah really, some Asian girl from a rival street crew who he started to date with, he even wanted to quit reading Richman magazines or going to strip clubs after finding her. But then one day, she got shot by some sore losing crew leader doing a drive-by after Jake had smoked him during a cross state street race the day before. Poor guy lost his first actual girlfriend and had no place to go after that. So he decided to role with me and leaves his old crew behind. He got over her days later at least._

 _Jake may be a player and best friend, but he's a mechanical genius and my best wheelman all the way. When he's in any car, he can master it in just seconds; I don't even know how he does it. The cops would go after him, but they can never catch up, unless there're police choppers, Jake hates them with a passion, don't we all? With him in my crew, he's our getaway driver, always supplies us with fast cars to take from his boosting jobs, it's his specialty he says. …Anyway, this was just the beginning going for the big times. Just a day after, Lester finally made the call. Me and Jake were now set up for our first small bank job in Great Ocean Highway…_


	2. Fleeca Job - Scope Out

**March 12, 2013, 10:00AM West Eclipse Blvd, Eclipse Towers Apt 40, Rockford Hills**

Two days after the meet up with Lester at the garment factory, Leopold finally gets a call from him around 9AM back at his high end apartment. Leopold immediately calls Jake for the job, and after half an hour, Jake show up at his front door.

Door buzzer rings; Leopold was sipping whisky when he answers the door.

Jake greets Leopold at door: Heyhey, what's up LS, we're finally doing this or what?

Leopold: Hell yeah, we're gonna do our first heist man. Come and make yourself at home. You want whisky?

Jake: aw no dude, I don't drink that strong stuff. You got regular beer, any Pißwasser?

Leopold: Yeah I just got some, they're in the fridge.

Jake grabs for one: So where's that Lester guy you've been talking about?

Leopold: I don't know where the hell he is, he should have been here by now. Man he better not have gotten lost in this building. I thought he knew where my apartment was when he brought those guys to redecorate the planning room.

Jake shuts fridge door: Must be stuck in traffic I guess going through Vinewood Blvd. Road's crowded with locals coming here.

Jake sits with Leopold on couch in living room, not saying anything for couple seconds

Leopold responds: …So… how was last night the day before? Any cute blonds showing everything that day?

Jake: Heh, only in those private rooms dude. Very pricey, but it was worth it. I got this one girl who was all over me, great rack and ass dude with no top or panties, just completely naked behind that curtain. Man I almost…

Suddenly the door buzzes again. Leopold answers the door while Jake lies back thinking about that night. At the door, Leopold sees Lester, finally at his apartment.

Lester rushes into Leopold's apartment: Ah, gentlemen… your time of business has finally come your way. Now uh… where's your planning room?

Leopold points at door to the right of him as he leads him in; Jake follows Lester in the room with them.

Lester: Ah, ah. Yes, yes, this will er… do very nicely. Very nice place you've got. Very uh… chic. Nothing like a German bourgeois robber to remind me of how strange Los Santos has become. (Lester quickly faces Leopold) In my day the psychos at least had the dignity to be psychotic. Nowadays It's all about uh… home furnishing and going straight. So uh… who are you, exactly? (Looking at Jake)

Leopold responds: That's Jake, a childhood best buddy of mind. He's our driver, that's all you need to know about him.

Jake replies: Hey, I'm not just some driver, I'm the best driver in this city that you could ever find, and I own these streets. You must be that guy, Lester Crest, what's up dude?

Lester: Ah yes, you're that uh… streetracer Leopold has told me about. Just to make it clear uh… Jake, don't call me "dude", understand?

Jake: sure dude, I mean, sir.

Lester: Hmm… Okay, right then, you guys ready? Because this is it. Well, it's… it's not it, but uh… It's something, it's something uh… very big, it's not quite ready yet, but I wanted to see how, you're doing.

Leopold: So what do we got then?

Lester: What we got, is a Fleeca Bank franchise. It's nothing to complicated, there's no buy in. Now normally, there would be a buy in, you would put in money up front, we would arrange the job and you would pull it off, but this time I'll uh… cover the upfront costs. Call it the uh… price of getting a look at you. And there's no risk to you. Unless of course you count getting locked up or shot.

Leopold: Hell no, no one can lock up the real criminal, or streetracer. We can take the risk, right Jake?

Jake: Yeah, sure dude.

Lester: Ok then. So, you ready? Now, what do you think? You uh… got questions, comments, concerns?

Jake answers: Yeah, how much is the take?

Lester: I'll tell you that along the way. So what are you waiting for? Let's go see this place.

Leopold and Jake follow Lester outside of Leopold's apartment and out of the building's front entrance. Lester walks up to a blue Declasse Asea signaling the two. Jake takes the driver's seat while Leopold takes co-seat up front.

Lester: There's a Fleeca franchise on the Western Highway near Chumash. Take us there. Word of warning. We're on the job right now, so don't let the cops notice you. If they come after us, we call it off.

Jake: Ok dude.

Lester grunts by Jake's response: uh, hmm?

Jake realizes: …Right.

Jake starts the car and heads to the destination. Along the way, Lester gives some insight on the two's first score.

Lester: So, my Deutschland friends, I suppose you want to know how we're doing this. (Lester keeps quiet)

Leopold responds: …How are we doing this?

Lester: Well, funny you should ask. We're driving out to the bank, taking a look at it, picking up some equipment, and then heading back to make our plans. Not very complex at all.

Jake: Are we going inside the place?

Lester: We're not going in, we're not poking it with a stick, we're just sitting back and taking a look. You see, I like my scores like I like my dates – across the street and unaware they're being watched. Haha!

Jake replies: Man that's not a date, Lest. You're freaking stalking girls right there. Can't you just approach one like a normal guy would?

Lester: Do I look like some pretty boy with some fast car, just going up to women like it's no big deal? No, of course not. I'm a fat slob who can do nothing but watch webcams of girl's bedrooms everyday and spy on cheerleaders at highschool football games. You see, I was never really the uh… approaching type in highschool. I usually get laugh at when I uh… ask a girl on a date, you see.

Jake: Scheiß, that's sad dude.

Leopold: Big deal, girls are stupid bitches anyway in highschool. They always fall for those douchy bad boys they think will be forever with, but then a week later they break up, only to come back together again. You're not the only one who got laughed at back in highschool, and they got what they deserved from me anyway. As for Jake here, he gets laid by multiple girls every week. Man how do you do it?

Jake: It's the car, man, chicks love the car.

Leopold: You mean that old Karin Futo you bought from a scrap yard back in Mannheim. That car looked like sh*t when you first got it.

Jake: Hey, Futos are drifting machines. If I can turn that thing into a formula drifter with just scrapped tuner parts in those yards and take a girl for a spin around the block, you can get laid any day dude.

Leopold: Yeah, but the car still looked like sh*t.

Jake: Dude, it's all about how the car drives, not how it looks. You don't need to make a car look flashy for the girls to like you nowadays. I mean, what do you think I am a ricer?

Lester: Can we please stop talking about highschool girls and drift cars and just keep on driving to our destination, please?

Few minutes into Del Perro Beach later…

Leopold: So why the hell are we going after this one out in Chumash?

Jake: Yeah Lest, why couldn't we find one in the city? What's the deal with this one?

Lester: Good question. You're full of good questions. You guys are like children whose parents think it's clever, or the IRS. Well, this bank's got some safety deposit boxes, and in one of those safety deposit boxes are some bonds being hidden from the taxman that no one's going to report missing. All starting to make sense?

Leopold: Kind of. How's security?

Lester: Security should be light, well, relatively light. Light if your day dreams are raids on the Union Depository. Quite heavy if your day job is turning over liquor stores and gas station.

Jake: Union Depository? The hell is that?

Leopold: Isn't that that bank in downtown LS that people say is the hardest bank to rob, or some sh*t like that?

Lester: You know very well, for a foreigner. The Union Depository is a large holding bank where they store the state's gold bar shipments. As you may have notice passing by there, the bank entrance is well guarded, and the inside isn't any easier. Some say it's almost impossible to rob.

Leopold: Nothing's impossible for me or my team.

Lester: Oh I wouldn't get too cocky if I were you. Only career thieves with years of experience, may have what it takes for a score that big. Unlike you guys who are nothing but amateur kids. Anyway, back to my main conversation, the bonds in the box in one of those deposits will be worth more than a few rumpled notes from a till so, the minor escalation is worth it… if you can handle it.

Leopold: Oh we can handle it.

Lester: Plus, you know, the sea view. Nothing like staring at the ocean while you contemplate money and power and incarceration, and homicide, all those weighty issues surrounding your first foray into serious armed robbery. I'm assuming you're kind of cerebral crew, because otherwise, this whole presumptuous attitude deal just kind of puts you on the spectrum, right? Okay, well, how about we just get there and see where we're at.

Jake: We're now just on the Great Ocean Highway.

Lester: Good, there should be a small stop on your right and that's where you'll find the bank. …We're here. There it is. Take a look. Drink it in.

Jake parks the car next to the bank entrance while Lester shows them the inside of the bank.

Lester: I've patched into their security feed on my cell. Take a look. Hmm, what are we looking at? Small joint. Not much security. Staff won't give a crap, especially about the deposit boxes. Customers'll probably be thinking how to turn this into a screenplay, hehehe.

Jake: That's the safe door?

Lester: Yes. The boxes are in the back behind it. We want box number 167.

Leopold: What about escape?

Lester: It's right on the highway with good access. That'll work for you, you can get out quick. But it'll also work for the cops, speed up their response time. Okay? Okay. Enough with this peeper crap. Let's go to the garment factory.

Jake drives back from where they came, heading into the Del Perro Freeway. Lester explains more.

Lester: Now, when you hit the bank, you're going to need to hack into its security system. I've written a neat little program that'll do most of the work for you, but it's probably a good Idea for you to familiarize yourself with it. You, Leopold, I've sent it to your phone. Take it for a dry run, keep your hands steady, and maybe the wet run won't be a disaster. Think of it like those uh… finger tracing mini games you have on your phones, should be easy for you.

Leopold: Man I suck at these. (Leopold traces on his phone)

Lester: And you, Jack.

Jake: It's Jake.

Lester: Whatever, keep driving down the highway, it'll take you through Del Perro Freeway into the tunnel, that'll take us there faster.

Jake: Like I don't know that? I raced on this road before dude, I know how to get there.

Lester: What did I say about calling me dude?

Jake: Right, my bad du… (Jake stays quiet)

Moments later…

Lester: I'm calling Paige. She's my assistant. First she's going to get us what we need, then she's going to saw me in half. (Lester laughs)… No? You didn't like that one? (Leopold and Jake stare at him with a nod, no)

Lester: Huh,you don't make it easy. (Lester dials Paige on phone) _Ringing_ … Paige, it's Lester… The place looked good. Nothing we weren't expecting… Can you get the intel together? Hard copies to go on a notice board… Yeah. Plus all the equipment we spoke about. I'll be over to collect it with those people… Yeah… Mmm. Charming as ever… Okay, see you soon. (End call)

Lester: Hey, Leopold, did you get into their network?

Leopold: Man I can't get through this last level.

Lester: Well you better do better next time.

Leopold whispers to self: Geez, why the hell did you make it so hard then?

Jake: So what's your female assistant doing for us?

Lester: She's loading the hardware into the back of a van. Tools for a job, things for you to wear. On a job, your attire will depend on the role you're performing. As the jobs get more complicated, so will the uniforms. If you're likely to be seen by civilians, you'll be provided with a couple of masks; then, when you go into the bank, you can choose one that… goes with your eyes. And hey, there's an added bonus of none of your favorite comic convention outfits being linked to a major crime. Whoop dee doo. Where were we? Masks! Paige! Oh yeah. We'll go over there, pick her up, and go back to Leopold's place to plan this thing.

The three cross the bridge over the LS River, taking a u-turn to the factory. While there, they see Paige waiting next to the black van (Declasse Granger)

Lester: There's Paige. We're leaving this car, taking the van.

Jake parks car near factory, all three come out.

Lester: Ugh, I should be using my cane.

Paige: Hey guys, nice to meet you.

Jake asking Lester: Ahhh, you didn't tell me your assistant was a hottie, Lest.

Paige: Oh please.

Jake approaches Paige: How's about you and I take a drive in my fast car after when this is done? I can show you a good time later on.

Paige: Hmmhmm, nice try, but your street charms won't work on me, "Little Lover Boy". (Goes in car)

Jake: …Little Lover Boy?

Leopold passes Jake into van: Gehen wir, Spieler. (Let's go, Player.) (Jake takes co-seat this time)

Lester: Come on. Back to your place.

Leopold: I'll get there as soon as I can.

They head off north into Vinewood. Moments Later…

Lester: Is it all there?

Paige: I think so… You wanna get out and check, go down the inventory? Or are you happy sitting there making a perfect butt imprint in your easy-wipe seat?

Lester: I'll take your word for it.

Paige: Thank you. It should all be there. The clothes, guns, headsets, holdalls, mask, the drill. The files with all the photos and surveillance work. Hey, there's enough here to make us all look real suspicious. Nice little conspiracy to commit robbery charge waiting to happen.

Lester: What, they gonna charge us with thought crime?

Paige: Not so much thought as everything-but-the-deed-crime. We'd be caught with our pants down and a hard-on out to hear.

Lester: Well, we're not getting caught. These are professionals, or… so I think.

Paige: So I hear. The cheapest professionals money can buy.

Lester: I like to think of it as investing in new talent. And until you and me start playing low rent Bonnie and Clyde, that's the way it's got to be.

Leopold: Now hold up, what do mean low rent and investing new talent? As you must know, I'm the most wanted in this f*cking state. I've done jobs raiding gangs, went to war with the cops. I killed people who I despised and people who get in my f*cking way. I was living the high life even before doing big scores like this. So if you're gonna call me a "cheap professional", then you don't know jack sh*t about me. I'm the most professional guy around.

Lester: Don't get yourself too hot-headed. She didn't mean anything by that, by the way uh. She's just a little brusque.

Leopold: Huh, yeah, sure she is.

Paige: You two sound like you're not from around here though. You guys European criminals or something?

Lester: More like German immigrants causing nothing but trouble in a new country. This is Leopold, and that is Drake.

Jake: Ugh, it's Jake.

Paige: So I see. Though I do remember you, Leopold. I'm surprise you guys haven't got deported after what you guys probably went through.

Leopold: That's because they can never catch us.

Paige: Yeah, sure.

Leopold: I never got to ask you last time, what are you in for anyway?

Paige: Oh the usual, computer hack crimes, getting into places where I shouldn't be. Stuff that you probably won't understand.

Leopold: So you're a professional hacker then. Like my female friend, Eris.

Paige: Yeah, I remember her with you from that one job. It was that long ago, huh? Lester told me that she now works for you. She holds a same criminal record along side, but unlike me, she's more mischievous with her hack crimes. A little goddess of chaos is what I like to call her.

Jake: Heh, same here.

Leopold: …Hey, we're already here. Eclipse Towers, I'll park inside.

Leopold parks in his Garage, heading up to Leopold's apartment. Leopold helps Paige carry the supplies to the planning room. While heading into the room…

Lester: Okay,okay,okay… Now. Paige will set up a board for you. Won't you Paige?

Paige: I'd let you do it if you could reach. I mean I didn't see any milk crates for you to stand on. (Paige opens case and sets up board)

Lester talking to two: Heh, mmhmm. The most important to look for in an employee is respect. You can't get anything done without respect. Now where was I? Oh, yes,yes, uh… the room. Now Paige is setting up this board on which you will plan your scores, you'll use it to uh… set out all the prep work you need to do, select your crew, figure out how the take from the score should be split up. So you need a crew to take a score. But only one person can be in charge, and that is you, Leopold. Respect, hmm? Isn't that right, Paige?

Paige: Blow me.

Lester laughs: Alright, it's… funny. Uh, you're gonna need uh… one thing. For this uh… for this job. It's a high speed, armored car. Which I'm sure your uh… friend here will enjoy driving.

Jake looks at photograph of armored car: Woah!... Dude! This is a Kuru X. These versions are only made Japan, dude. It's a f*cking import car. 4B11T-type 2.0 liter inline-4 turbo engine, 296 horsepower going from 0 to 100 kilometers an hour in just 4 seconds. This is a beast tuner to have. Imagine what performance I can put in this car.

Lester: Yes, yes, you know all about cars. Now…back to I was saying uh… would you please put that picture back. Anyway, now instead of getting one legitimately, leaving a nice long paper trail to your front door, you're gonna be jacking one from a nasty Korean crew and leaving a nice long paper trail to their door instead.

Paige finishes: This is good to go.

Lester: Okay, Leopold, Jake, here's your board. Good, good, good. Now when you're ready to move on the car, go over it, study the plan, tick it off the list. You must be methodical. This isn't just a dumb crime, like you guys would usually do. Well there… there is an element of that, huh? And when you've got the car, we'll come back here and talk bank jobs. Bank jobs… bank jobs…

Lester and Paige leave the room and the apartment, only for Leopold and Jake to plan their setup.


	3. Fleeca Job - Kuruma

**March 12, 2013, 5:00PM West Eclipse Blvd, Eclipse Towers Apt 40, Rockford Hills**

After Lester presented them the setups for the Fleeca Job, Leopold and Jake discuss their approach for the Armored Karin Kuruma. However, Lester didn't give much information of when the meet up will occur. Even though Jake was familiar with the roads and race crews in Little Seoul, he had no idea who these Korean gangs are other than his rival Korean streetracing crew, "The Black Dragons". Both needed some more Intel on the crew, as Leopold decided to call Eris on where to meet up, even so, the guys were hungry. Leopold asked to meet at The Last Train In Los Santos in West Eclipse Blvd. Heading over their right after the call.

5:30PM

Leopold and Jake were eating outside of the restaurant in a corner where no one can possibly hear their conversation. They were still waiting for Eris while eating; Leopold had a triple cheeseburger while Jake had a loaded chili dog.

Leopold (German Speaking): Man, where the hell is she? She should be here by now.

Jake eating down his chili dog with mouth full: Mmm, I don't know dude, but I will tell you this, I'm gonna be eating here again when this score is done.

Leopold: Yeah, sure. Maybe you can take a date here next time.

Jake gulping down a bite: Great idea. If there's one thing a girl likes, it's tasty food, bruh. (takes another bite)

Leopold looks out on the road, searching for Eris's car. Moments later a red Coil Voltic parks up on the side. What comes out is a blonde in a pink top and black skirt wearing black boots. She was holding a Façade Laptop, walking up to the restaurant.

Leopold notices her: There she is. It's about time.

Eris approaches them.

Jake responds to her: Hey what's up, beautiful?

Eris passes him: Don't ever call me that. (Approaching Leopold with an upset stare)

Leopold looks up at her, chewing: …What?

Eris: You couldn't find a better place to meet up?

Leopold: We got hungry, where else do you want us to meet, the apartment?

Eris: Maybe the parking lot over there in front of you? Where no one can hear your attempting crimes? You could have taken your food there.

Leopold: Oh come on, no one's gonna hear us talk. Just sit down, relax, and besides, I thought you would get hungry. Here, I saved you a burger.

Eris sits down: You could have at least save some fries. So what do you boys want from me?

Leopold: We going after this armored car for a score we're pulling off. We just want some insight on who these Korean guys are and what we're going up against. Jake doesn't know who they are, and I never face them before. So we thought if you might know them since they hang out around your area and when they meet up there with that car.

Eris: And that's it? All you guys wanted me to do is tell you who these guys are and when? I thought you wanted me to go over the approach or have me along with you guys.

Leopold just looks at Jake with a chuckle: Oh E, we already planned out how we're gonna approach them, and it's just gonna be the two of us doing this score. We just need to know how many guys we're facing.

Eris: So you just wasting my time them, instead I'm eating with you two. You know, I have better things to do then to sit with some stickup losers that don't really need my help.

Leopold: Oh don't start, at least we're all hanging out together. You need to get off that laptop for awhile and hang out with the boys, go outside.

Eris: Look who's talking. At least I have important things to do on my computer time while you just play the same shooter games on yours all day.

Jake responds: She's right.

Leopold looks at him: Oh what do you know about her?

Eris: Could you boys at least tell me where you're heading? (Opening laptop)

Jake: The Del Perro parking lot right next to the movie backlot.

Eris: Okay then… Is anyone else involved in your little score?

Jake: Yeah, that Lester dude, he's helping us with that Fleeca job we're doing.

Eris: Lester Crest? He set you up with this job?

Leopold: Yeah I told you, most of these heist jobs are gonna be chosen by him. He's already got us equipment for us for this job, we just need the car.

Eris: Well if he's helping you out then why couldn't you ask him about these punks you're going after?

Leopold and Jake look at each other and back at Eris.

Eris: Ugh, never mind, I'm already here anyway. (Finishing up) And… There, here are your guys. They're some type of Korean mob, and they use the Del Perro parking lot as a meeting sight for jobs or deals. They're mostly armed with SMGs but when things get hairy then they come with assault rifles, typical as usual with any mobsters nowadays.

Jake: What about the car?

Eris: Their car is a Karin Kuruma X.

Jake: Already know that.

Eris: Their crime boss is what drives that thing. Fully armored, bulletproof windows and steel chassis. Apparently he's scared to get shot since he's the only one that drives it. Talk about leaders being cowards. And just your luck, the car will be there tonight at 8 o'clock pm.

Leopold: 8 o'clock? That's 3 hours from now.

Eris: The top structure is where they're located, mostly to keep their meetings away from unwanted visitors, of course, and they mostly stand and guard the north ramp to the top floor. I assumed you guys were gonna go in loud, but if you want to play it stealth, you sneak on the south side, take out everyone without getting shot, take the car and get out of there, but expect more of them to come after you. _Sigh_ … Now that I've answered your math quiz problems, I guess you won't need my help anymore. But believe me, Lester can forget a few details at times. In a few seconds, he'll call you when this deal will happen anyway. And judging by my watch, he will call you in 3,2,1…

Suddenly Leopold's phone rings with a voice mail message. Leopold answers, seeing that it's by Lester.

Lester Voice Message: "Hey, it's Lester. I forgot to tell you one more thing for your setup. The meeting will happen around 8 oclock tonight. I'll explain more once I find you details about the crew. I'll call you when to set yourselves up. Catch you soon." (End message)

Eris: Well… looks like I was right.

Leopold: You know too much.

Eris: I know more that what your nut sized brain can carry. (Looks at Jake) And Jake's brain is only his two nuts. (Jake was looking at girl pics on his phone until quickly hiding it from Eris)

Leopold: Look, if it makes you feel any better, I'll have you on my crew for the next score. What do you say?

Eris: Hmm… Fine, just give me a little more of that share after the job. Deal?

Leopold: That's if you're still alive, but I won't make that deal.

Eris: I knew you were gonna say that. (Shakes hands with Leopold)

Leopold: Just one more question, where the hell did you get that new car from?

Eris: I know some people. And unlike you boys, I actually buy my cars.

Leopold: What's wrong with stealing cars? At least we buy cars by stealing and selling them. Jake does it all the time.

Jake: And I keep the ones I do like. Just change the color and plate, and it's all mine.

Eris: Uh Huh, and do you remember to remove the tracking devices under the cars?

Jake makes nervous response: Yeah… of course I do.

Eris: Well then, looks like I'll be leaving you boys alone then, (Looks at Leopold) and I'll be seeing you on your next score. Don't forget me. (Leaves)

Leopold shouting: I didn't say I promise!

Eris near her car: You just did!

Eris drives of silently in her electric sports car.

Jake: Did she really mean that? With that tracking device sh*t?

Leopold: Naw man, only real criminals do that sh*t. You boost from other streetracers, man, they don't have that in their cars. If they were, then you would have thugs or cops banging on your door right now.

Jake answers nervously: Oh, great, that's cool… (Tension)

Leopold: …You wanna check your garage real quick for those?

Jake: Oh yeah. (Jake runs out to his car)

Leopold: Just make it back in 3 hours, man! (Jake zooms off quickly) Hahaha. Nice going Eris, you made him crack.

 _ **Leopold Monolog:**_ _Yeah Eris is a smartass girl, and she can manipulate others, but she's a tech genius in all the right places. Unlike Lester, she's actually kind of hot, but don't tell her I said that about her otherwise I'll track you down. Out of every insult you call her, she hates being called a bitch. Yeah, I don't know why either. For some personal reason she hates to be called that, and if you ever call her that, she'll do some f*cked up things to you, yeah she can be brutal. All you need to know about her is that she's a hacker, like Paige, only she does it for fun or finds conspiracy bullsh*t to prove I guess. Her phone is like a key to any electronic lock, even hacking into ATM machines she says. Who knows what she does with that phone of hers. She even gave us some of her hacking programs for jobs to use, except for Stephen, she doesn't really trusts him using it on his phone, that or he's too retarded to even use it. But she doesn't just sit behind a monitor during jobs, she can also fight with us during shootouts. Man that's all I can say about her._

8:00PM

After Jake came back not finding any tracking devices, him and Leopold suit up for their setup job, with Lester giving them the go to do so. There wardrobe was casual for the first set up, going in wearing sweaters and jeans. For mask they went with caps, sunglasses, and bandannas, riding together in a borrowed Principe Nemesis as their first trip vehicles. Leopold and Jake now set off once the sunlight had faded. On their way to their destination…

Lester on earpieces: Hello. Can you hear me?

Leopold (Co-seat): Loud and clear Lest. Loud, and clear.

Lester: I'll be here to talk you through all these jobs. Oh, what do we got here? Oh yeah, the car. Okay. I know you said Eris had already gone through the approach and intel for you guys, but, I'll go over it again to uh… refresh your memories. You're on the way to Del Perro. A Koreatown stickup crew's been using a parking lot as a base for scores.

Leopold: Eris didn't say much about them either, what are they in for, exactly?

Lester: They're into extortion, credit fraud, stolen cars, and some uh… ehh mini major robberies. I'd expect them to be packing and I'd expect them to be paranoid. Come to think of it, you won't find a bulletproof car in the hands of anyone who doesn't have a healthy dose of paranoia. So be careful.

Leopold: Gotcha. Jake, step on it.

Both zoom through the dark streets of Little Seoul until reaching almost to Del Perro. As they came close to the parking structure…

Lester: You almost there?

Leopold: Jake and I are at the parking entrance, they're 4 stories up I believe.

Lester: Good uh… now remember, you can do this however you like as long as you're careful. If you're not careful, they'll clock you and then you won't get any choice how this is going down. They're meant to be on the top level of this garage on the north side. So, I see two ways of doing it – you go up the north ramps and hit 'em hard and quick, Or you go up the south ramps, get in the position, and try to get the drop on them from cover. Uh, you can do it however you like as long as you get it done.

Jake: What shall it be, player?

Leopold: Take the north ramp, we'll mow those f*ckers down head on.

Jake: I don't know dude, I kind of want to go what Eris had said, let's take south and sneak up on them.

Leopold: Look, how's about we drop of on the third row and drop the bike off. You take south and I take north. We'll hit 'em on both sides.

Jake: I like the sound of that, let's go get these guys, man.

Heading up to the parking structure on the third row, Leopold and Jake drop off the motorcycle, carried their guns, put on their masks and head for their sides of the ramps. Leopold heads for the north side; on the way up he hides himself behind the edge of the ramp wall just feet away from the closest Korean thug. Leopold carries his modded Automatic shotgun, a handgun and a few hand grenades. On Jake's side, he sneaks up to a parked car meters away from the gang, he carries his bull pulp rifle and a handgun. Jake scopes out the area…

Leopold: What do see Jake?

Jake looks over: Damn, lots of guys, dude. Mostly on the far edge on the north side and on yours. We got to conserve ammo here bruh.

Leopold: Do you see the car at least?

Jake sees the car next to a trailer: Oh yeah, it's right there. So gonna get a hold of that once I get close.

Leopold: In Ordnung (okay) here's how we do it, I'll throw one grenade out in front of my group and pumble any around me. When your side is distracted, you smoke em, and try to get close, I'll do the same thing. Watch out for any hiders around the car and trailer, I'll try to take them out.

Jake: Habe es, (Got it) ready for the explosion.

Leopold pulls a pin from a hand grenade and throws it over the side. The thugs nearby spot it and panic until it explodes, taking out anyone in the blast range. Leopold jumps out and starts pumping shells at the remaining thugs on his side. On Jake's, the four distracted in front of him get shot out by Jake's rifle, as sounds of gunfire start popping around the top structure.

Leopold shouting in German: Left side! Left side!

Jake takes out a few guys coming out from the east wall near the armored car until almost getting sprayed by bullets

Jake ducks down: I'm pinned down, I can't move up!

Leopold quickly moves up to a parked car in front of him and takes out his pistol to take out the farther targets.

Leopold: You're clear, try and move up!

Jake rushes to the far parked car in front. Just suddenly, few more thugs start shooting behind the trailer, shooting out the windows as Jake takes cover again.

Jake: Guys behind the trailer! Take them out!

Leopold sneaks up behind the trailer, using his auto-shotgun to finish them off.

Leopold checks: I think we're clear.

Just when Jake was about to meet with Leopold, the crew leader pops out of the fire escape staircase and pounces Leopold, only for Jake to spot him.

Jake points: Look out!

Leopold quickly turns his head and tries to pull up his shotgun, but the boss kicks it off of him and begins to fight him. The boss pulls Hapkido moves on Leopold, kicking and throwing him down to the ground, knocking off his mask accessories. Jake couldn't get a shot with few cars in the way as Leopold tries to avoid and punch back. However, the boss was too fast for him as he again grabs and throws him to the ground now taking hold. The boss was about to finish Leopold with a combat knife until suddenly the boss gets shot in the head by Jake's pistol, spraying some blood on Leopold's face.

Leopold: Jesus Christ, man! The f*ck was that?!

Jake: Crew boss I believe. Man he almost whomped you good.

Leopold: Oh shut up, I wasn't even ready for him. (Spits out sprayed blood) Get his damn keys and start the f*cking car. Scheiße, that guy hits hard. (Picking up his gun)

Jake unlocks the car taking the driver seat. As Leopold brushes off and wipes the blood off his face, he comes into the co-seat while notifying Lester on earpiece.

Leopold: Lest, come in, we just got the car.

Lester: You got the car? Good. Now drop any cops or gangsters or whoever you've got coming after you, and bring it to my garment factory. And try not to damage it too much. You can't rob a bank in a wrecked car.

Leopold: Got it.

Jake: Oh man, this is going to be tight driving this baby. (Starts car)

Leopold: Alright, let's step on it, schnell. (Quickly)

The tires screech as both escape down the exit ramps, running into other thugs on the way down shooting right at them. The bullets ricochet off the car and bullet proof glass as they pass by, running a couple thugs over.

Leopold: There's the exit!

Jake makes a quick turn out of the entrance and speeds off down Vespucci Blvd. The crews chase after them in black Benefactor Feltzers, coming from front and back spraying a few bullets at the two.

Leopold: Ah sh*t, more of those bastards. (Bullets hit car) We gotta lose em. Show me your magic, Jake.

Jake: Ha, you better hang on to your boxers then, cause this is gonna get wild from here. (Shifts gear)

The two zoom through Little Seoul with 4 crew cars in back of them, using nitrous to catch up. The chasers weave through traffic, fighting to get close to the two. One manages to get on the left side of Jake and starts ramming them off the road. Jake keeps a steady grip from the blows relying on the 4WD controls until he had enough of the driver.

Jake: F*ck You! (Slams the first chaser beside him, spinning in back into another chaser)

Leopold looking back: Ha Haa, take that, Bitch!

The second chaser runs into the spinned out car and T-bones the side, spinning into the direction of the other two chasers. The remaining two managed to drift and weave around their crewmembers' wrecks, continue chasing. Jake and Leopold were now crossing under La Puerta Freeway into Downtown Los Santos, until suddenly getting called by Lester again.

Lester: How's the driving?

Leopold: We got guys coming after us, Jake just took out a couple before crossing the freeway. We're almost there.

Lester: Well outrun the remaining crews before they follow you guys to the factory!

Jake: Chill out, Lest, We got it un-der control.

Lester: I don't want to call this an idiot-proof heist car. I mean there's no limit to some people's stupidity, but you gotta be very f*cking dumb to let the cops catch you in one of these. It's got muscle, traction, light weight armor that shouldn't compromise performance, this is the one for us.

Jake: Man, why do you think I love this car so much?

Lester: Just get it back in one piece and I'll shut up about it.

Jake: Will do, dude.

Lester: And stop calling me dude! (Ends)

Leopold: Jake, we still got two cars behind us.

Jake looks back on rear view side mirror of the chasing vehicles, then he looks far ahead only to see a traffic light turn red in an intersection near Legion Square, with heavy traffic crossing.

Jake: Red light, excellent.

Leopold: Whoa, Jake, what the f*ck are you doing? That crossing traffic's too heavy. (Speed dial increases)

Jake: Remember when I said to hold on your boxers? …Hold on to your balls too, dude.

Leopold in German, grabbing seat: Ohhhh, Shhh*****T!

Jake sees a quick opening as two intersecting cars began to close in. Pushing the gas, he runs straight into crossing traffic as he barely makes it through, scraping very little on a crossing car. The two chasing cars quickly stomp on the brakes, screeching loudly to a stop near the traffic light, not able to cross. Jake and Leopold escape off in the distance, as they now cross the bridge over the LS River.

Lester comes in on piece: How you doing?

Leopold still gripped to his seat: …Good?!

Lester: Paige is going to meet you under the bridge near the factory. The score is coming together. (ends)

Leopold relaxes: Oh… Oh, sh*t. Jake, you are one crazy mother*cker, man. Don't ever do that while I'm in the front seat with you. Oh god.

Jake: You said show your magic, so there's you abra ka dabra. (Laughing)

Leopold facepalms: Ah jeez, Jake.

The two make a u-turn into the parkway of the garment factory, parking the car under the bridge. Just them, Paige comes out of the factory to meet with them.

Paige approaches car: Okay, I'll look after this. Lester will come by your place when you're ready to go. How was driving?

Leopold responds: Believe me, you wouldn't want to ride with him after that. (Both walk off as Paige gets into car)

Jake: Don't tell her that.

Leopold: Well she's not gonna ride with you after pulling off that stunt.

Jake: Sheeze, whatever dude, she'd be all over me after doing that.

Leopold: Yeah, in your dreams…

Leopold and Jake grab a smoke outside of the factory until heading to Leopold's sub garages across the street to the warehouses taking a car. They drive back to the apartment only for Jake to leave in his car parked outside. Leopold walks into apartment door and down to the bedroom, throwing his stuff and himself on the bed and falls asleep, waking up next morning.


	4. Fleeca Job - Score

**March 13, 2013, 10:00AM Eclipse Blvd, Eclipse Towers Apt 40, Rockford Hills**

Ten o'clock in the morning and Leopold is still knocked out, drooling on his bed, sleeping off from last night. Leopold's phone rings and vibrates in his pocket, waking him up. Leopold was now sore after the fight with the gang leader as he pulls out his phone to see who it is. Lester was calling him.

Leopold answering and still tired: …Hallo.

Lester: Wake you ass up, Leopold, everything is now in place. I got the details of the score so I'm coming to your place in less than an hour. Call your streetracing friend, we are doing this, now. (End call)

Leopold aching: ow… scheiße.

Leopold heads to the bathroom for a shower, eventually calling Jake and setting himself a quick breakfast of sausage eggs. After eating and relaxing some more, the door finally buzzes as Leopold goes to answer. Opening the door, Lester comes in.

Lester: Ah, good, you're awake. Have you had breakfast? Cause uh… if you haven't, then go ahead, I'm gonna take awhile to set things up in the planning room.

Leopold: Yeah I had breakfast already, I'm just waiting for Jake.

Leopold: Good, just uh… relax for abit till he comes over. (Goes into room)

After a couple of minutes, Jake finally arrives at door, being let in by Leopold as they both head into the planning room with lester.

Lester goes over plans: Ah, hehe… you uh… first time… You know the uh… the first times, well it's never easy, there won't exactly be uh… fireworks, you know? It'll be uh… (Approaching Jake) it'll be vaguely awkward and uh… disappointing, you know? (Approaching Leopold) You'll probably stick the wrong thing in the wrong part and then you'll finish too early and… and you won't be able to… to make eye contact afterwards, but er… but new worlds will… will open up, heh. Something will have changed, you know? New uh… opportunities, uh… new risks. And that's when you'll remember that old Uncle Lester was here for you, holding your hand, you know? Guiding you through it. And then you'll feel a little creeped out, but, you're gonna repress it. Squash it down, and we'll never talk about it, okay? Okay? Well… you guys will be uh… talking about it to your team. So uh, okay. First time, Fleeca! Woo! Hehe, it's a two man score, right? One of you drives, keeps the heat off of you. The other goes into the bank, goes to the specific safety deposit box and then you get out of there. You get into that fast armored car and you get the hell out of that place. Then once you're clean, once you've got no heat on you, come see me, give me the box and you get paid, hmm?

Leopold: Yeah.

Jake: sounds like a plan.

Lester: Great… You know what, like I said, it is your first time, so uh… don't expect too much. There are um… wild… insane… mind blowing orgies in your future! Kuh… Orgies! But uh… you know, we all gotta start somewhere. Good Luck. (Leaves door and waits in living room, door closes)

Leopold: Man, I thought he would never stop talking.

Jake: heh, yeah.

Leopold: So… this is finally it. A lot of money on this one, 144K is the take.

Jake: Man I thought there would be more than that.

Leopold: It's a small bank, Jake, it's not the Pacific Standards in Vinewood, hopefully that will be next.

Jake: So now who's doing what?

Leopold goes over roles: Well it's obvious that you're gonna drive that car, and no more crazy sh*t like last night. I guess I have crowd control, while you run in with that drill and open that box. And… that's it, plain and simple, it's like a liquor store, go in and get out. We'll split the take half and half, what do you think?

Jake: hmm, I do like the sound of that. (Slaps and rubs hands) Let's get to it then.

Leopold: Alright, let's suit up.

Leopold and Jake go for black clothing, gloves and ski masks, cutting eye and mouth holes with a couple of beanies. They pack two pump action shotguns and the drill in a holdall as they are now set to go get the car. Lester spots them heading out.

Lester: oh hey, almost forgot, I'll be watching you guys, so don't do anything stupid. I'll head back to the factory once you're done

The two take a car from Leopold's garage and head straight down to the factory to get the car. On the way down Vinewood Blvd…

Lester on earpiece: Okay. Here we go. I'm excited for you, oohoo.

Leopold: don't get too excited now. Especially on my couch.

Lester: I've got goose bumps up my arms and butterflies in my stomach and a light film of sweat on my upper lip, hehehe. You know where you left the car. At least I hope you do. You weren't drunk on painkillers were you? Uh, no, that was me, heh. (end)

Jake: Man, this guy's already a freak, to me.

Leopold: I know, right? Well at least he's giving us good scores, guy has valuable assets for every thief in this city. Hell, if it wasn't for him, I would not have been able to bump into you back at the rail yards or met Eris, you guys are valuable to me.

Jake: not just valuable, you're also my best bud, dude.

Leopold: And we'll always will be, no matter what job we do. We'll die trying together.

Jake: Gangster-stars?

Leopold: More like robbing-stars now. (Brofist)

The two finally make to the garment factory, parking their car and get into the armored car under the bridge, driving it over to Chumash. On the way crossing the bridge…

Lester: Leopold, I'm sending you that hacking program again, get on it and start breaking into their system. You better get it done faster this time. You need to establish a connection before you get into the bank. Then you'll be able to trigger the vault door remotely.

Leopold: Man, not this f*cking thing again, he better made it easier this time. (Takes out phone and starts program)

Lester: The hacking program's cleaning up after you, so you can take as many shots as you want and they won't know they're being attacked. Once you walk through those doors, there's no turning back. Well, actually, there's no turning back right now because I've put a lot of work into this and I'll be really, really annoyed with you if you don't go through with it.

Leopold: And what will happen if we don't go through with it?

Lester: I'd probably refuse to speak to you for over a week, and then spread nasty rumors behind your backs, maybe set up a Lifeinvader page about what creeps you are, it'd be scarier if I threatened to kill you, wouldn't it? But in the age of the internet, when nothing is forgotten, and humiliation is worse than death, heh. In a way? No it's not, is it?

Jake: That's so true dude. Even Leopold had to fake his suicide about that Angry German Kid video he made long ago, aint that right?

Leopold: Never, mention that video, ever, again. I still can't believe how many parodies are out there.

Lester continues: I should have made a death threat, or, like, at least a mutilation threat, said I'd, you know, cut off your noses or I'd use your asses for ashtrays or do something with your tongue.

Leopold: Lest, we get it already.

Lester: Fine then, the next pair of immigrants I try to help into a career in crime, I'll make sure I threaten.

The two now head to Del Perro Beach and on to the highway. Lester gives some more info.

Lester: So since we're actually doing this, I'm going to talk you through it one last time. We've given you pump action shotguns to take in, well… you already knew that coming out. They should look intimidating enough.

Leopold: Hell, my automatic shotgun would have done the trick in intimidation.

Lester: You both go in, you go in hard. There are four security cameras in the foyer. Driver, take them out as soon as you walk in the door. Then you're on crowd control.

Jake: Uh actually Leopold's on crowd control, I'm heading in the bank door to do the drilling.

Lester: Fair enough, Leopold does have that tendency to become… aggressive.

Leopold failing a circuit: Aw, f*ck!

Lester on Leopold: How's the hack coming? You should have this done by now.

Leopold: Hey, you made this program, how's about making it easier on the last level. I still can't get this last circuit.

Jake: Come on, dude, we're almost at the bank. Hurry this up or else we won't get in.

Lester: You're almost at the bank? You need to wait until Leopold got into their network before making a move.

Leopold: Almost, there. (Connecting last circuit) Yes! Finally! I'm in the system.

Jake: We're here. (Jake pulls up to bank)

Lester: Okay, time to open the vault. Take out your phone and trigger the door.

Leopold: With pleasure.

Leopold activates the program, showing a digital head of Lester as Leopold presses the button. The bank door automatically opens inside.

Lester: Here we go. Put a mask on if you haven't already and get inside.

Leopold: Okay, masks on, let's do this sh*t.

Leopold and Jake quickly get out of the car with shotguns loaded and Jake carrying the drill. Both run to the entrance as they both kick the doors open.

Leopold fires a warning shot: Everybody on the f*cking ground, now! You too behind the glass, don't do anything stupid!

Lester to Leopold: Take out those cameras, quick. You'll be broadcasting live to the LSPD if you don't shut em down now.

Leopold: J, take out the cameras and head into the safe.

Jake: I'm on it. (Jake takes out cameras, pumping in rounds heading to the back)

Leopold as crowd screams: That's going to be you if you don't shut the f*ck up!

Female hostage: Please, don't. I don't want to die.

Leopold points gun at her: Yeah, of course you don't.

Transition to Jake

Jake to Lester: I'm inside.

Lester: Okay. Now, find the safety deposit box. You want box number 167.

Jake looking: …There, I found it.

Lester: Drill it.

Jake puts down holdall and takes out drill, putting the tip into the lock, drilling away.

Lester: Don't go too quick or it's gonna overheat. If you see smoke ease off. If the drill burns out, this whole thing will take too long.

Transition to Leopold

Leopold tells hostages: Alright, I'm only gonna say this once, keep your mouths shut and nobody gets shot. Now remain calm and this will be over in no time.

Male hostage: Please, just let me go, I promise I won't tell anyone about this.

Leopold: Oh I don't think so. Oldest trick that amateur robbers fall for. You think I'm f*cking stupid to fall for that? (points gun at head)

Hostage: No, no please.

Leopold: Then shut up. Now, give me your wallet.

Hostage: What?

Leopold: you heard damn strait what I said now give me your wallet. Sie zu, bitch. (Pointing gun at female hostage)

Transition to Jake

Lester: Keep going. We need that box.

Jake: Almost there. (Jake pushes through final tumbler)

Jake: … _Clank_ …Yes. (Jake reaches in and pulls out box, putting it in the bag and runs out)

The alarm rings as Jake runs by Leopold

Jake: I got the box, now let's beat it, dude!

As they run out of the building, one cop slides in as he comes out aiming at the two. Leopold takes a shot at him as he gets inside. Jake runs around to driver seat.

Leopold: Lets step on it. Head north.

Jake guns it as he zooms off with a few units behind them.

Lester: Go! Go! Go! You didn't come this far to end up in a squad car.

Jake: Chill out, I got this. (Shifts gear)

Lester: I've got a getaway guy waiting for you on Zancudo Bridge. He's got a plan for the cops if you can just get there.

Leopold looks ahead: Jake, roadblock ahead.

Jake turns off to the side to the right passing the blockade as officers start firing at them, with shots bouncing off the plating.

Leopold: Lester, who the hell is this guy we're meeting?

Lester: Guy's name is Eddie Toh, he's a professional. He'll take care of everything.

Leopold: Take care of what?

Jake: Dude, we got another roadblock, I'm taking left, hang on.

Jake pulls on the left side, gapping between a small tree and unit, hopping through the blockade.

Jake: Ha, got through that one.

Leopold looking ahead: Aw seriously another one?

A third blockade was coming up, blocking all sides on a small bridge.

Leopold: What do we do?

Jake thinks: …I'm gonna plow right through it, I think this ride can take it.

Leopold: Oh not again. (Bracing himself)

Jake goes head on towards a small gap between a cruiser and K9 van as one officer tries to take cover. The two smash through the gap, spinning away the vehicles as the two continue to run, as one unit comes after them.

Jake: Woohoo, man I love this car.

Leopold looks out in the distance: Hey look. Who the hell is that?

Eddie comes in on earpiece: Hey, come in. This is your getaway guy. Lester tells me you are inbound.

Jake: is that a giant magnet on that thing?

Leopold: I believe so. Looks like we have to drive under it.

Jake: Damn this feels like the movies, dude.

The two head for the bridge as they see a huge roadblock in front of them, filled with armored vans and Noose (S.W.A.T)

Eddie: Keep driving for the bridge. I got this under control.

They head for the magnet, driving under as Eddie hits the switch, causing the car to become attached to the magnet as he carries the two out of the chase.

Eddie: We have lift off. Let's go.

Eddie pulls away and gains altitude as cops see them fly away, in shocked of the military sized helicopter taking away the suspects.

Leopold looks back: …Jake… I think we just did it.

Eddie flies out to the ocean until reaching back to drop off the two at an airstrip near Sunny Shores in the Grand Senora Desert. They cooled down the heat as they began to drive back into the city.

6:00PM

Lester comes out of the factory to find Leopold and Jake with the car, as they both drive up and come out of the car. Jake carries the box to Lester

Lester: Show it to me.

Jake: Everything is inside.

Lester: Oh yes, it's the holiday season at the Crest residence, and daddy's out drinking. I gotta say… you passed. And if that thing I talked about comes up I'll call you, and in the meantime if anyone comes to me I'll mention you as a reliable pair of hands. For the first time that wasn't bad, but don't get clingy. Now… leave the car here while I figure out how to get rid of it.

Jake: Woah, woah, hold up. You mean I can't keep this ride?

Lester: Unless you want the cops and a pissed off gang to come smashing through your front door, then go ahead, I could care less. But since I actually care about you guys, I'm getting rid of it for your own good.

Jake: Oh come on, all it needs is a good respray and remove the armor. No one will know it was the car from the heist, I'll even remove any tracking devices on it.

Lester approaches Jake: Now you listen here, I just met you, and barely know your name. As far as I know you're just some… immature ricer who speaks mid 2000 slang and only cares about getting girls to ride his dick in a wanted car.

Jake: Man who are you calling a ricer? I aint like those punk ass kids who can't even keep up with a Dilettante. I show performance when I drive, dude.

Lester: Enough. I warned you not to call me that, now you can forget about having this car, ever.

Jake: Say what now?

Lester: I'm doing you a favor, now get the hell out of here, you're causing too much attention. (Slams front door)

Jake: What f*ckin Bullsh*t. (Kicks can)

Leopold: Jake…

Jake: That car is worth more to me than our payout, man. I could have sold that sh*t for an actual Kuru X import.

Leopold: Yeah, so the cops can trace it to the guy who has it.

Jake: Exactly.

Leopold: Hey, maybe you'll find one on a boosting job someday. A lot of imports are in Little Seoul.

Jake: Yeah, I guess. Them Asians love their imports.

Leopold: Come on, why don't we celebrate our success having a drink at the Tequi-La-La? My treat.

Jake: heh, yeah okay dude.

Leopold and Jake walk back to Leopold's parked car they had left after taking the armored car, celebrating their successful job back at a bar near Leopold's apartment. After a couple of drinks, they went their separate ways. As Leopold was driving back home, drunk, Lester gives him a call

Lester on phone: There's you FSA fine, Fleeca f*cks! Hahaha!

Leopold: Heh, we did good, didn't we? I told you we're the best.

Lester: Uh, you'll sleep well tonight. We all will. Enjoy the spoils while you can. I'll be back in touch if there's more work down the road. Expect these jobs to get difficult in your future, and make sure you get more people you know involve.

Leopold: Can do, Lest.

Leopold lies low until getting a call from Lester a couple days later.

 **End of Job (To Be Continued)**


	5. Prison Break - The Meet Up

**March 17, 2013, 3:00PM West Eclipse Blvd, Eclipse Towers Apt 40, Rockford Hills**

Another day in Los Santos as Leopold yet again plays videogames on his computer in the planning room, now having a new monitor and keyboard. While waiting for a new game in an open lobby, Leopold's cellphone rings on his desk. He answers it, hearing Lester on the other line.

Leopold: Hallo.

Lester: How you doing?

Leopold: Lester, what a surprise. Make it quick, I got a new game starting.

Lester: Listen… I'm working on something… something interesting. I think, but need a little time.

Leopold: Really now.

Lester: Anyway, I got a request… through the either, so to speak. Someone's looking for a crew, to take a score, but I don't know any more. I thought maybe you'd be interested.

Leopold: As long as it pays good then I'm in. So who's the guy? Is the job any better than the last?

Lester: Personally, I wouldn't touch it with a ten foot barge pole, because I don't know any of these people, but if you're interested, be my guest. I can tell them to come see you the next day. Oh, and try and bring your team together, this would be good money for them as well.

Leopold: I'll see who I'll bring. (Hangs up) Uh, finally I can get back to this game.

Suddenly the door buzzes, annoying Leopold as he forces himself to leave a match. He answers the door, surprised who it was.

Eris: Surprise to see me? (Walks in)

Leopold: Eris? The f*ck you doing here?

Eris: I had a feeling. You got another score coming up and you were planning on calling us to help you.

Leopold: Yeah, how did you even know I got a new score?

Eris: Lester told me. He said that you were thinking of bringing the team along, so I got a head start on having you asking me first. Plus, you did say that you were going to have me for your next job after that Fleeca robbery you did with Jake.

Leopold: Hey, I didn't say I promised. And just because I said it, doesn't mean that I do, so don't even play clever tricks on me this time.

Eris: So who else were you going to ask then?

Leopold: Who do you think? Why the hell are you asking me like I've already asked someone out on a date?

Eris: Because without me, you and the others will not make it without my help.

Leopold: Help with what? Watching over us on hacked cameras while sitting in front of monitors in every setup?

Eris: Who said anything about me sitting in front of monitors? You know I'm a good shot, and you know I can get you through e-locked areas in just a swipe; I can even plan out where you guys need to be at anytime and what we need first.

Leopold: I can plan the jobs myself without your help.

Eris: Oh really, you know sometimes you always want to feel like you can do or know everything. The last time we were doing one of your little jobs, you sucked at planning them, always asking me on what to do. You may have executed them, but you couldn't think them up yourself.

Leopold admits: …Ok fine, you're right. That approach you gave us for that armored car setup, Jake wanted to go with it rather than my plan which was going in loud. There were a lot of guys and some blind areas that… we could have got shot easily. I mean, usually when I plan things…

Eris: They always have a big chance to go wrong?

Leopold: Don't finish my sentences. Whatever I'm getting, we're probably going to need everyone. Jake, Ronald, and I hate so say it, but also Stephen

Eris: Ugh, that liability will just cause problems?

Leopold: Like I don't know that? He's a retard and assh*le combined, but if it goes down to having more firepower, then we're gonna need him for our scores. I'll call Ronald first and see how it goes.

Phone rings…

Ronald: Hola,

Leopold: Ron, it's me and Eris

Ronald: Eh, cómo hacer ustedes?

Leopold: Keep it English, Ron, we got something coming up for us and I thought you'd be interested.

Ronald: Eh, anything for you guys, I'll be glad to do some stickups like last time.

Leopold: Yeah, about that, these jobs aren't exactly your average sub sandwich raids at The Bite, man, it's a little more complicated than that. Have you heard about that news on the Fleeca bank? Guess who just robbed it.

Ronald: Oh man, so that was you two who did that robbery?

Leopold: Well, me and Jake did that thing. However this next one will probably be more harder for just the three of us to do. We need one or two more guys for this, so we called you first.

Ronald: Eh man, that depends, what's the payout?

Leopold: More than the last job that's for sure. So what's it gonna be?

Ronald: Eh, I don't know man, But I aint gonna leave you guys hanging if it's that difficult for you guys.

Leopold: Well so far I have no Idea what score we're gonna have from this guy I'm meeting, I'm just giving you that opportunity.

Ronald: When will we meet this guy?

Leopold: Tomorrow, somewhere in the afternoon I guess. How's about you guys come at the same time around 12, don't be late.

Ronald: Can do, hombre. tener cuidado. (Hangs up)

Eris: Well, since we're all going to come together again for a heist, I guess I'll be leaving. I'll tell Jake and Ronald to meet with me back at my place, we'll be here once you meet this guy.

Leopold: Fine then, just get out of here, I got better things to do today anyway.

 _ **Leopold Monologue:**_ _So I met Ronald Ramirez few months ago during a contact job in South LS. We agreed to do a job for a guy called Gerald, including two other guys to find some guy from the Vagos and to raid their territory of their vehicles and crew bosses. Ron was some Dominican living here in the city with his grandfather and cousin, who unfortunately got killed by those Mexican as*holes, and became a vengeance mission to him when we did that Job. He had nowhere else to go, so he rolled with me instead. But man, he's a tall, big motherf*cker though, and his use of heavy weapons was a score for us. He calls himself a tank, and is a f*ckin force to be reckon with. That's why I made him an enforcer, being aggressive when we want him to. Now, we can finally see his_ _usefulness during these heist jobs._

Eris leaves out the front door as Leopold goes back into the planning room to play videogames. The next day, just about the exact time in the afternoon, the door buzzer rings as Leopold answers the door, meeting this guy that Lester had said he'll meet.

Guy: So, Mr. Crest said we should talk about work.

Leopold: Yeah, you can say that.

Guy: Good, but not here. (Enters apartment) Is there a room in the back or something?

Leopold points at planning room door: Right over there.

As Leopold was about to follow him, the door buzzes again. Leopold answers to see Eris, Jake and Ronald at the door.

Jake: Hey, this guy already here, dude?

Leopold: Yeah, he's already in the room waiting for us. Follow me. (The four enter the planning room)

Guy: So, Mr. Crest said you might be able to help me out with something. Well not me, so that's clear, it's not me you're gonna be helping. And I want it understood that I am not involved.

Leopold: So who the hell are you?

Guy: that's not important. I'm just a bystander doing a favor, and this is not an offer of employment, so much as an opportunity, and well… anyway, that's just getting a bit technical, but the point is, something our fair and legal justice system makes mistakes, and this is one such time.

Leopold: So who the f*ck are we dealing with then?

Guy: Here he is… (Shows mug shot picture) Professor Maxim Rashkovsky. You know the professor?

Leopold: …Uh, no (as Jake and Ronald nod no) Eris, you know him?

Eris: Why should I care who he is?

Guy showing the four the picture: Well, he used to be head of research for the army. Three doctorates, overconfident polymath, (Gives picture to Ronald) vain sociopath, tedious egomaniac, control freak, geneticist, weapons development, engineer, car nut, but definitely not a people person. (The four pass it around as he continues) Accused of espionage along with everything else.

Leopold: Man, we still don't know who the f*ck this guy is.

Guy: You don't remember? Well lucky you four. Exceedingly vain and self absorbed man, brilliant at everything he does, yadda yadda yadda, makes you wanna puke.

Ronald interrupts: Eh cut to the chase amigo, we're just here for the money.

Guy: Well he's a Godd*mn traitor. I mean he's a rat, but he pays. Does that answer your question? Incarcerated for a crime he did commit, but well, let's just say money talks and he's going to walk. So, we've got a few things to get ready, all pretty straight forward. Do them one at a time but any way you like. Standard OP for a gov fac breakout, if you know what I mean. Rad… Alright, first thing's a plane, then we've got a bus, (Ronald gives back picture as he gets swoosh by the person to keep passing it around) then…well… two things, we've got the inmate transfer schedule and Rashkovsky's car, more on that later. Let me show you. We need a plane to get the professor out of the country. It's currently being used to traffic drugs by transnational street gang, the Vagos.

Ronald: Ugh, those pendejos? I'll be glad to take them out.

Guy: The bus… we need a standard Bolingbroke transport vehicle, the least traffic is on the route from Paleto Bay, alright? That's where you're gonna be able to get hold of one.

Jake: then we're gonna need fast rides to get up their faster.

Guy: You can get a hard copy of the inmate transit schedule at the LSPD's Mission Row station.

Leopold: teh, are you crazy, how the hell are we going to get it straight into cop HQ?

Guy: Simple, Go in unarmed, play it cool, you might not have a problem. That's a two person job, max.

Eris: Then it looks like we need some uniforms to blend in then.

Guy: The other two is our guy's prized Casco, we believe it's about to be shipped to Korea by a luxury car theft ring in a couple of days, so that's a job you need to get done soon. Okay. Mr. Crest said you guys were at least semi-competent, so well…Professor Rashkovsky pays well. (Leaves room as Leopold rubs fingers symboling cash)

Leopold: hehehe, and pays well so he will.

Jake: Man I don't know about this. I mean we're gonna be breaking some dude out of that prison up in Blaine County. The last thing I want happening to us is going to prison for breaking into a prison, dude.

Ronald: Yeah Slikk, I thought this was gonna be some jewel store type of heist. What is this about breaking out some hombre loco in a place where we'll end up in after this?

Leopold: Guys, guys, let's just think about this. We're setting up for a big job here, and for what this guy has gotten us, this man we're breaking out must have good money on his hands if we set him free. Now, even though this aint your average jewelry or bank robbery heist, that will come to us soon enough, we still got this opportunity, and it will be worth every drop of blood from our enemy crews, (Looking at Ronald) and the cops. (Looking at Jake) A heist is a heist, like Lester said, this isn't a dumb crime, everything is organized, and it will only take us to succeed it.

Eris: For once, Leopold is right on this, this maybe an obscure score, if you could call it that, but this takes a lot of planning. With the right tools, weapons, and intelligence, we can pull this off. You boys have gone through crazy situations before, so this shouldn't be any different.

Leopold: Thanks, now we just need to choose which set up we need to do first. (Looking at board)

Jake: That guy said that ship with that ride is leaving in a couple of days to Korea, how's about we go after that first?

Leopold: Yeah, and we can go get that inmate schedule at the same time too. But how the hell are we going to get a cop car and some uniforms?

Eris: Why don't you leave that to me, I know a black market that can supply us what we need throughout all this. It's gonna take a day to get if I search right now, maybe some time to get intel and assets. (Gets on Leopold's computer)

Leopold: That's good.

Eris: But, I'm not the one that's going to pay for all this. You're the one that brought this guy and have us helping you, so you're the one that will be paying the buy in.

Leopold: Well you got me on that one. In a couple of days we'll also head up to Blaine County for the other two setups and set up HQ up there. I got a garage in Harmony where we can store borrowed cars and another planning station. Jake, does your old crew have any fast vehicles to get to Harmony and Sandy Shores?

Jake: I'll try, they usually have guys pay to borrow their cars though.

Leopold: Then put it on my crime tab. So, I guess we got one setup down, we'll just wait until Eris gets the stuff and we'll make our move.

Eris: I'm gonna need an address here.

Leopold: Okay, Ron, you're free to go for now and Jake, try and get those cars sent to that garage. I'll handle everything else then, tell that guy what we're doing. We're doing this sh*t.

Jake and Ronald set off for today, leaving Jake to get the vehicles for the next two setups. Eris finds some supplies and intel for the setups including two cop uniforms and a cop cruiser. Leopold gets ready for the next day and has the guy take control of speaking to them on Leopold's computer when doing the setups. Setup day 1 comes the next day.


	6. Prison Break - The Station

**March 19, 2013, 8:00PM West Eclipse Blvd, Eclipse Towers Apt 40, Rockford Hills**

Just about 8:00 in the afternoon, the gang meets up again, now ready to do the Station Setup. Jake's crew was already sending vehicles over at Leopold's hideout garage in Harmony near a gravel yard, While Eris had already got the supplies and police cruiser to pick up in East LS. As the team entered the planning room…

Eris: Alright boys, here's what I manage to get for our week of mayhem, we got stealth and camouflage clothing, suits, body armor and vest, more mask, including face shields. Rifles, SMGs, and shotguns, there's your ammo and grenade boxes, everything that I can get for this heist deal, all going to Leopold's crime account. About 40k's worth of supplies.

Leopold: Yeah that's great and all, E, but what about tonight?

Eris: The uniforms are also hanging on that rack there, including a prison bus officer outfit and a prisoner outfit for the score. I already sort out the roles for which job we're doing. Jake, Ronald, you two will be going after that car in the port of LS south. Leopold, you and I are going to that station to get the schedule.

Leopold: Hey, wait a second, I was gonna decide which roles we're doing.

Eris: Yeah, I was gonna let you do that, but I decided to do it myself. Besides, do you really think those two would make good police officers? (Jake and Ronald doing stupid things on phones or selves) At least you have a clean cut look, so you will blend in easily.

Leopold: Yeah but what about you?

Eris: No one can suspect a female cop wearing a bun and shades. (Putting up hair)

Jake while getting wardrobe: Say uh, how will we know where to bring that ride to?

Eris: Leave that to the guy, he's got some intel and assets that he'll tell us on the way. He's gonna have this room while we're gone, if that's fine with Leopold here. (Jake and Ronald then leave room to Leopold's bedroom downstairs)

Leopold: As long as he doesn't do sh*t to my PC, then that's fine. Let's just suit up already.

Eris: Oh, before you do, here (Tosses cream) put that on your arms, cover those tattoos up.

Leopold: What's wrong with cops wearing tattoos?

Eris: What cop has a tattoo that says "F*ck Da Police" in German?

Leopold: Oh come on they won't understand it anyway.

Eris: Doesn't matter, someone in there will recognize your markings anyway, that's why I'm wearing some too.

Leopold: Oh you worry too much.

Eris: I don't worry, I'm just playing it smart, unlike you.

Leopold: Yeah, whatever.

Ronald coming to room: Eh, we're already suited up.

Eris: Good, you and Jake can go get that car, we'll catch up. (Ronald exits with Jake outside apartment.

Leopold taking off clothes: You know, I feel like at times you always want to make me look retarded in front of my team. You always hijack my plans with yours and make me feel as if I will mess up on them.

Eris: Well I just feel like my plans are more reasonable than yours. Now look away. (Taking off clothes)

Leopold putting on uniform: Well if you think your plans a more "reasonable" than mine, then why don't you become heist leader then, paying for your own sh*t.

Eris: Because this is your score, and you have to have me on your crew in the first place.

Leopold: Only because you want me to have you on my crew.

Eris finishing suiting up: Yeah, so you or your team won't get killed by flawed planning. I'm your f*cking assistant after all, you said so yourself. I'm only trying to give what's best for the team.

Leopold: Thinks: …You know what, I'm not gonna question on any further, let's just go.

Leopold and Eris then leave the apartment to head to their location in one of Eris' vehicles, her driving. Their guy that gave them the setup takes control in Leopold's planning room on his computer, talking to the team on earpieces.

Guy: Okay, we got two teams. Split up and hit your objectives. I'm setting up a healthy atmosphere of competitiveness, use that.

Jake: Jake and Ronald here, we're going after the ride.

Leopold: Leopold and Eris, we're heading for the station.

Guy: Station team, you're going for the Bolingbroke transit schedule. You got the right uniforms, but they'll be no good for you if you turn up on foot or in civilian transportation. Get a hold of a cop car using any means necessary, then you can go to the station. And I shouldn't need to say this, don't get yourselves killed.

Eris: Only dumbasses would get themselves killed, we got a cruiser parked someplace around east LS anyway. We're heading their now, over.

Leopold: …Hey, I just realize something, why couldn't we just steal a cop car? It's just the two of us against two other officers, we can take em out of the car and just head over there.

Eris: Yes, unless you're a bigger dumbass who would show up in a bullet riddled police cruiser and have other cops come after us if witnesses spot us taking it, leaving dead cop bodies on the ground. That would be a great idea.

Leopold: Well we could have at least taken one from a dark alley or street some place where a stupid cop would of left it.

Eris: And what are the odds of actually finding one unmanned then? We'd be wasting time and cops will still look for us if a cruiser we stole had suddenly gone missing. Besides, we already bought a cruiser anyway, at least there won't be any suspicion.

Leopold: Yeah, but I could have saved money.

Eris: Oh you'll get that back after we're done with this.

Leopold: Ugh… (Speaking to dock team) Jake, Ron, how are you guys doing on your end?

Jake: We're doing good, bruh, we're getting close to the ports.

 **Transition**

Guy: Docks team, Rashkovsky's car is part of a shipment headed out into the pacific any day now. These guys are professional thieves with money at stake, so don't expect a walk in Mirror Park.

Jake: You got it.

Ronald: Eh, we can take these guys easily with these guns. No problemo.

Jake: I think we need a lot more than just guns to take on professionals, dude. I think Leopold should have taken this role with me.

Ronald: Eh, I've taken out a lot of punks almost as much as Leopold, does, I think we can handle this. Besides, I'm the tank, I'll just plow right through them.

Jake to HQ: Uh, hey man, we're coming up to the south docks.

Guy: Looks like you're almost at the cargo ship then – get on board, climb the stack, and access the container with the car in it. Then bring the car to my people and we'll get it out of the country.

Ronald: What kind of car is it?

Guy: The car's a late 50s Lampadati Casco, Rashkovsky says it's a classic.

Jake: Does it drive good?

Guy: I call it leverage, you're going to think it's a pain in the ass. Look out for their people on the ship, you don't want to start a fight with them until you have to.

Jake: Well where is the car located on that ship?

Guy: The car's in a locked container at the top of the stack near the stern of the ship, you'll need to climb up to it, and shoot open the lock, there will be a lot of enemies in your way on that side, so watch yourself.

Jake: Well that's unfortunate to know.

Ronald: This car sounds like is my kind of taste, old-school and rare. You drive any classics, Jake?

Jake: If you don't mean 80s or 90s tuners then naw, dude, I prefer an import tuner or a super over really old-school rides any day, though I'm still driving this thing. (Heading into dock) Looks like I'm gonna have to hide this bike around those containers, we'll sneak up on those punks on deck.

Jake and Ronald hide the bike as they sneak up towards the ship with masks on. While hiding behind a crane…

Jake: Yo Leopold come in, we're just got to the cargo ship.

Leopold: Well watch out for assh*les guarding around that ship, man. Eris says there are at least 4 guards coming up the stairs.

Jake: Yeah I see that. We got this, dude, over and out. (To Ronald) Okay, let's cap these guys, quick.

 **Transitioning**

Leopold while finish talking: You sure they put it here?

Eris: they said they hid it under this bridge… There it is.

Leopold and Eris were near Murrieta Heights, under the crossing bridges of Olympic Freeway, finding the police cruiser. They immediately get into to it and drive to the Mission Row Police station across the river. While there near the station entrance, parked.

Leopold: Man this is almost suicide, there's no way we'll go in there unsuspiciously.

Eris: Just walk beside me and don't look at anyone.

Leopold and Eris get out of the cruiser in their disguised uniforms and black shades walking into the station. While inside…

Leopold whispers: Which way?

Eris whispers: Right doors. In the office.

They head right and into the office. As the doors shut…

Eris: Okay, look for a clipboard, should be on the desk.

Leopold: There it is (Leopold looks through list) … Bolingbroke, that's it (Hides it in uniform)

Leopold to HQ: Come in, I got the schedule.

Guy: You got it? Alright, get out of there.

Leopold: Right, let's get out of this deathtrap.

While walking out…

Guy: Okay, one more thing, I'm going to need to you to torch the cop car to stop this coming back at us.

Leopold while getting into the cruiser: Torch it?

Eris on other seat: It's a stolen vehicle, Leopold. What, you thought you were going to keep it? Professional criminals steal these cars to sell on there, so it's best that we get rid of this car. There are some gas cans from where we got this thing, that'll do the job.

Leopold: Fine, let's just get the hell out of here. (Drives off)

Leopold: Never, again am I going in their without a vest and an LMG.

Eris: What purpose do you have to go back there with all that?

Leopold: No reason, I just hate cops.

Eris: Don't we all.

Leopold: Yeah, speaking of that. (Channeling Jake and Ron) Guys, come in, we got the schedule, how are you two doing on your end?

Jake: Man not good, they triggered the alarms on this boat and we got guys coming from each side of the ship.

 **Transitioning**

Jake while under fire: Damn it Ron they got us from both sides of the walkways! (Firing back)

Ronald after firing: We gotta move up! Same time, rápidamente!

Jake clears his side of enemies while Ronald finishes his, running along the sides while continuing to fire rounds. They warn each other while looking and crossing each gap in between containers to not shoot at each other, until they both caught up to the front part of the ship, climbing up the containers, continuing to bring down enemies. They hop over the containers until meeting up there, spotting the locked container, taking down a couple more guys.

Jake to HQ: Dude, come in, we found the container.

Guy: The car's in the container. Shoot the lock to open it up.

Ronald: I got it. (Shoots the lock)

Ronald opens the container, excited to find the car inside.

Ronald: Ah ha dulce, amigo.

Jake: I call driver seat dude.

The two run into the container, Jake jumping on hood and gets inside the car.

Jake while starting the car: You better buckle up man, cause this is gonna be one long ride.

Jake floors it as he drives the car off the side of the ship and back down on the port, driving out of there heading up to Sandy Shores.

Guy: You got it. Once you're sure they're not following, bring it in. Should be obvious, but we need this car in good shape to give to Rashkovsky. It's meant to be priceless. And our man's imminent place on the FIB most wanted list is gonna make him ineligible to make insurance claims. You understand? Look after it.

Ronald: Eh, no way Jake gonna scratch this nice car, you can count on him.

Jake: Uh I think we're gonna have a few scratches on this ride, maybe some bullet holes.

Ronald: What are you talking about, amigo?

Jake: Look what's up front dude. Duck!

A roadblock of SUVs block the road upfront, as guys spray bullets at them. Jake and Ronald duck down as bullets hit the windshield. Jake manages to weave through the SUVs, but end up being chased.

Jake pops back up: Ah sh*t that was f*ckin close!

Ronald: Sh*t, they shot the car.

Jake to HQ: We got guys coming after us, man!

Guy: Okay, looks like they're sending people after the Casco.

Ronald: Yeah no sh*t, they shot the car right up.

Guy: My people can take care of it. You just need to drop these guys before you bring the car back. Drop as in ice them, or drop as in lose them, I don't mind.

Jake: I know what it f*ckin means, dude, were handle this. (Ends chat) Alright, light up those motherf*ckers. (Passes SMG to Ronald)

Ronald takes off seatbelt and climbs up out of the window keeping hold of the roof of the car.

Ronald: Keep it steady.

Guy interrupts: I hope you're looking after this car. There's only so much damage we can blame on the export crew. Blood stains, bullet holes, burn marks, they'll go under general wear and tear. Anything freaky's gonna be a problem.

Ronald: They're getting close.

One car gets close to them. As a guy in the passenger seat was about to fire from the window, Ronald immediately empties a clip on the passenger, including the driver, as the car swerves to the side and hits a pole.

Ronald gets back on his seat: I'm out, I need that Assault rifle, amigo.

Jake: Save some bullets, we only got a few mags left. (Passes a police cruiser) Aw great now we got 5-0 on our asses.

Few enemy cars continue to go after them, including speeding by a cruiser crossing an intersection in Murrieta.

Jake to HQ: Dude we got black and whites coming after us too.

Guy: Do not lead the cops to my driver. Lose'em before you bring the car in.

Jake: Yeah that's really helpful. (Sarcasm)

Ronald: Eh maybe these cops will go after these guys too, just keep driving.

Both enemy cars and cops now chase after them, only for the enemy vehicles to get distracted and pushed around by police cruisers. Jake keeps speeding up in Popular Street.

 **Meanwhile, transitioning to Leopold and Eris…**

The two were now back at the spot where they got the police cruiser, getting out and finding the jerry cans on the side and start pouring gas around the car.

Leopold comments: Great, so much for wasting money on something we have to douse in flames.

Eris pouring gasoline: Like you have any use for a cop car.

Leopold also pouring gasoline: Oh I don't care about the damn car, I care about my damn wallet you used to buy this sh*t.

Eris: Please, I only spent 20 grand on this cruiser. The amount of money you have in your bank, this should be nothing to you.

Leopold: Hey, I'm a thief nowadays. I spend cash on sh*t that's useful.

Eris: This was useful.

Leopold: No, this is literally lighting a match on a wad of cash, watching it burn away when it could be spent on a super computer to run that latest graphical games, something that will last.

Eris: Yeah and the multiple monitors and keyboards you destroy when you get your ass killed in a senseless video game, including the ammo you waste on senseless killing. And you're saying you're wasting money now?

Leopold: Whatever, I already emptied my can anyway.

Eris pours a trail to Leopold, as she lights a match and throws the stick on the puddle trail. The cruiser burns up.

Eris: Let's get the hell out of here.

The two head into their parked car, driving away as the cruiser explodes in back of them.

Eris: You think Jake and Ronald got the car up there easily?

Leopold: Heh, they must be having a good time driving that thing that's for sure.

 **Transitioning**

Jake and Ronald were now driving on the LS Freeway crossing into Senora. Two enemy cars were still chasing them, firing bullets.

Jake: Man these guys are still chasing us, dude, and were almost to the drop point.

Ronald: Oh I'll finish them off.

Jake: Man be careful, we're speeding down a freaking highway at top speed.

Ronald begins to climb out the window again as the two cars swerve around traffic to try and avoid Ronald's shots. Ronald shoots around traffic for one of the enemy cars as he manages to shoot one of the chaser's front tires, causing the car to lose control and into a civi car. The other enemy car avoids the out of control vehicles as the passenger begins to fire back at Ronald. Ronald avoids the shots as Jake weaves in traffic in front of them, causing Ronald to almost fall out, trying to go back on his seat.

Ronald: f*ck, there's still one car after us and he's packing.

Jake spots an opening off road close to an exit.

Jake: I know this car's a classic, but I gotta shake this guy off. Hold on, I'm heading off road.

Jake goes off the right side over the dirt, taking bumps as Jake slows down. As for the car chasing after them, they also chase them off road trying to speed up on the dirt, only to hit a rock and flip their car up and over and on their hood, now flipping the car front over. Jake and Ronald see the car get wrecked assuming the guys in the car were killed. Jake slowly drives back on the road and crosses a freeway bridge and to a junkyard where they brought the car. They put the car in park only to find a woman coming around asking for the car.

Woman: Hey! Out! I'm taking over.

Jake puts up his hands as he leaves out including Ronald: Okay girl, sheese.

The woman drives off with the car as Jake channels back to HQ on the earpiece.

Jake: Hey dude, we got the ride to the location. That girl you said that will be there has already taken off.

Guy: Well done. She's on the road. But now you got to wait until the other team's delivered the schedule. Let's just hope they do it, "cause it's back to the start, do not pass go" if they don't.

Jake: Okay. One last thing dude, don't you have a name we can give you? Like something that we'll call you by.

Guy: How about Jeff? Well, it's not my real name, but, that will at least give you something to call me other than "dude". I'll remind the other team once they get here.

Jake: Yeah, sure, Jeff, that'll stick dude. Over and out. (Now Channels Leopold and Eris) Hey, you got the schedule you guys?

Leopold: We got that list just a while ago, we're already at the apartment heading up the elevator.

Jake: Awesome bruh. Should we head back?

Eris: We're gonna leave to Harmony first thing in the morning. I suggest you boys stay at a motel overnight. Just hide your weapons and mask in whatever car you're taking there. Hope you enjoy sleeping with your partner on a single bed. Sleep tight.

Jake: Gee, thanks. (End's channel)

Ronald: Aw man, I have to sleep next to you tonight?

Jake: If that happens dude, then I'm sleeping next door from ya. Let's go find a motel around here, maybe eat something along the way, and find a girl to sleep with.

Jake and Ronald take Route 68 to find a motel, while Leopold and Eris stay at the apartment after setting down the clipboard in the planning room. Jeff leaves the apartment after the setup was done, meeting the crew on earpiece tomorrow back in the planning room. The first setup of the prison break heist has been completed.


	7. Prison Break - The Bus

**March 20, 2013, 8:00AM West Eclipse Blvd, Eclipse Towers Apt 40, Rockford Hills**

Just a few hours after sunrise, Leopold and Eris were still asleep at the apartment. Leopold was sleeping in his downstairs bedroom while Eris slept on the couch. While it was quiet in the apartment, all of a sudden the apartment door started unlocking. Jeff barges in, shouting in the room.

Jeff: Rise and shine people, we got another setup on our way! (Eris slowly wakes up as he approaches her) Wake up, sleeping beauty, you got work to do.

Eris wakes up annoyed with her hair all messy, eyelids still barely open. Jeff goes downstairs to find Leopold still with white t-shirt and black pants, sleeping while drooling on his pillow.

Jeff tries to wake him up: Hey, (snaps fingers) wake up, hotshot, time to get to business.

Leopold wakes up, surprise to see Jeff: Huh… what the… The f*ck did you get into my apartment?

Jeff: You gave me your key, remember jackass?

Leopold: What? I never give you a key.

Jeff: Yeah, you did, you left it on your desk for me to come back here.

Leopold knocks back head on pillow: Ugh, that explains why I couldn't find it last night.

Jeff: get out of bed, you guys need to head up to Grand Senora Desert to go get that Bolingbroke prison bus. One is gonna pass by there in a couple of hours, so you guys need to get a head start to try to hijack it off its path before it heads out of there, otherwise you gotta wait for the next one the next day, and that will just waste your guy's valuable time.

Leopold and Eris immediately pack up some weapons gear, and wardrobe to take over to the Harmony garage. Jeff gives them some more intel as they got there. Leopold and Eris take a van for the trip in the country. As they got close to their destination, Leopold calls Jake and Ronald, staying at a motel close by to the garage. They also grab their stuff that was still kept in the car they took after delivering the Casco, and head to the garage waiting for them to arrive. In over an hour, Leopold and Eris finally arrived, meeting Jake and Ronald.

Leopold getting out of van: Hey, what's up, you two? Glad to see you guys are not dead after taking that car out of that port. How was the stay at that motel?

Ronald: We were lucky to find a room with two beds, even though Jake here brought a hooker from a diner outside after we ate.

Jake: Hey man, she' no prostitute if she does it for free, and I wanted a separate room in the first place. I had to do her in the car while you knocked yourself out.

Ronald: Man we're not here to perras de mierda, jugador, we got a job to do. (To Leopold) And what about you guys, how you guys did on your side?

Eris: We got the schedule from the station, did we? No suspicion and no trouble.

Leopold: Yeah except I had to pay for a cruiser that we had to burn up, which we could have stolen one in the first place.

Eris: Ugh, you're still gonna complain about that? Get over it.

Ronald: Eh, can we just go inside and plan this thing already?

Leopold: Yeah, bus is gonna go by in less than an hour, let's get the stuff in there. And Jake, how about the cars?

Jake: My guys said they parked them on this side under tarps. Let's check those out first, bro.

Leopold: Great. Eris, Ron, take the van inside, we'll meet up in a couple of minutes. (Throws garage key to Ronald)

Leopold and Jake remove the tarps from the three cars, two tuners and one truck. The two tuners were two Karin Sultans and one modified Bravado Bison.

Leopold questions about truck: Why the hell do we need a truck?

Jake: You want something to block that bus? You're gonna need some heavy sh*t. The guys gave us a truck for the job. Heavy but quick to get over there with some modifications.

Leopold: That's good thinking, Jake.

Jake: Wasn't my idea, dude, the guys thought it would come in handy. (Looks under wheel well) Here are the keys, man. (Tosses to Leopold)

Leopold: Exzellent (excellent). Now come on, let's get suited up.

The four meet back in the garage with a marker board showing the path of the bus and where they'll stop it, just near the Senora Freeway before crossing the bridge. The setup was simply planned; two will block each side of the bus while one drives the truck, blocking the road. Ronald agrees to drive the truck, while the other three take the Sultans, Jake driving by himself and Leopold driving the other, with Eris taking co-seat. The team wears regular clothing, along with some shirts to cover their heads, along with gloves. Without wasting any time, they leave to the spot immediately, with Ronald going first with the Bison. As for their person, Jeff, He still sets HQ at Leopold's apartment using his computer and speaking still on earpieces. The gang driving the Sultans leave the garage taking the quickest route, Route 68, speeding down the highway. While a quarter way there, Jeff talks to them on their earpieces.

Jeff: Okay, it's time to "catch the bus, hehe. You can have that. It's on the road from the prison to Paleto and I'm here if you need me.

Leopold to HQ: Leopold to HQ, we just got on the highway, Ron is already halfway ahead of us with a truck. We're planning on using the truck to block the road near the Freeway entrance. We'll be there in a couple of minutes.

Jeff: You guys have a quarter hour left to setup before that bus drives out of that road from the prison. You can't cause any suspicion or else the driver will signal local police to the area, you got to sneak up on the driver somehow by surprise and remove him out of the bus. But hey, you guys do what you have to do to the driver. Don't get too messy out there.

Ronald to HQ: You know, why do we need to take a bus from the prison anyway? Can't we just get an old school bus, paint it and put bars on the windows, make it smell like an old highschool locker room or some sh*t? My uncle has been to prison and on those buses, and he says it reeks como un hijo de puta.

Jeff: Sure, we could do that, but it'd cost money. And this is costing us… uh, I mean is costing Rashkovsky enough already.

Leopold: Of course. Eris?

Eris: Oh shut up about that already.

Jeff continues: So you're hitting the transport, and you're not second guessing us again.

Ronald: Sí lo que sea (yeah, whatever)

About a quarter way there…

Jeff: The prison bus is set to move. They're holding a grade X inmate classed national security risk.

Leopold: So.

Jeff: So, the bad news is that means there's an armed security detail. The good news is, the authorities will think we're trying to break him out. And they'll be distracted from what's really going on. You read me?

Leopold: Uh, okay? (covers mic and looks at Eris) What does he mean by that?

Eris: Ugh, he means that our plans have changed, an escort is guarding that bus with the inmate inside and we need to distract the cops while Ronald takes it.

Jeff: Exactly, so we need the bus intact. Cleanest way to do that would be neutralizing the driver while your Mexican friend barges through the bus' doors… just so you know.

Ronald: Eh, I'm Dominican, amigo, and I'll do what I can. I'm already at the freeway entrance, waiting on that bus.

Leopold: Don't do anything yet, Ron, looks like we got a black car riding behind that bus, and a chopper above. The hell are we going to do with that chopper?

Ronald: Eh, leave that to me, I got a surprise in back of the truck for those flying folla.

Leopold: Okay then, Jake, stay behind us before we get those cops out of that car, you're gonna get the bus driver.

Jake: Fine by me.

Eris, while pulling up behind the unmarked police Bravado Buffalo: Okay, let's get these shirts on us.

As the prison bus heads towards the blocked entrance, Ronald stays hiding behind the side of the truck waiting for Leopold's signal. What Ronald got out from the trunk bed was an RPG, hoping to bring down the chopper.

The bus driver notifies the car behind on radio: Say uh, looks like we got someone blocking their truck on the entrance up front. I'm gonna need you to check it out.

One cop in the unmarked car in back gets out to check it out. Leopold and Eris quietly open their sides of their car doors and sneak behind. Eris gets the cop in the car while Leopold takes the one coming out.

Eris sneaks up on the cop by the window: Hands up, don't you touch anything.

Leopold catches up to the other cop and grabs hold of him, putting him on the ground as Jake slowly drives up on the right side of the bus, gets out and kicks the bus hatches open, keeping a micro SMG aimed at the driver and throwing him out. In all of this the chopper spots what's going on as Leopold hears the chopper's radio from the cop he took down.

Leopold immediately warns Ronald on mic: Ron, do that thing, now!

Ronald comes out behind the truck with the RPG in hand, the chopper does not see him until he took the shot. The propelled grenade makes its steady target as the chopper explodes in the air, crashing into pieces in the desert below. Ronald quickly runs toward the bus with Jake holding down the driver on the side of the road. Inside the bus was the inmate being escorted, frighten on what's going on. Ronald just tells him to get out and run away while taking the bus driver seat.

The inmate responds: Take me back to Bolingbroke! Without the drugs, I'll be a monster again.

Ronald: That's none of my business, now get the f*ck out, you're free anyways. (Ronald responds to Leopold on earpiece) Eh, I got the bus, the inmate inside just took off.

Leopold, while finishing tying up officer: Just get out of there! (To HQ) Leopold to HQ, we got the bus. How are we doing?

Jeff: Looks like things are heating up. You'll need to lose the police's attention from the bus before you can come anywhere near us again.

Leopold: Right. Eris! Take the truck and get Ronald out of here, me and Jake will take care of the heat!

Eris, after finishing tying up her taken down officer: I'll do what I can! (Runs to truck)

Leopold and Jake get back into the two Sultans, leading the cops away from the bus as possible. Eris stays with Ronald, driving the bus north to avoid the heat, until getting interrupted by HQ

Jeff: The locals are watching the roads. Take the bus onto the dirt, and you'll have more chance of losing 'em.

Ronald and Eris take Cholla Rd. taking the dirt paths into Senora National Park. They soon drop the bus off at the same location where they delivered the Casco. Leopold and Jake on the other have cops chasing them, going back the way they came. Jake realizes his crew's vehicles are filled with nitrous, reminding Leopold to use it as he takes off in front of him, pressing the boost. Leopold does the same thing, as they got far away enough from the pursuing officers and sheriffs, splitting up taking dirt paths on the sides of the highway. They eventually evade, taking alternate paths back to the garage.

Leopold to Jake: Looks like I lost them. How about you?

Jake: My rear end is clear, dude. Let's meet back at the garage, hide them inside.

Leopold to HQ: Leopold to HQ, we fled the cops chasing us. I believe Ron and Eris also did the same.

Jeff: Good, I'll try and contact the rest. You guys get back safely.

 **Transitioning to Eris and Ronald**

Jeff answers: Looks like your other half is clear. Everyone thinks it's a breakout gone wrong, they're looking in the wrong place.

Eris: We're right around the Sandy Shores area, I think our end is clear as well.

Jeff: Good. Bring the transport to the junkyard outside Sandy Shores. One of my people will look after it till we go in.

Eris: What People?

Jeff: That's none of your business, just get over there, pronto.

Eris: Fine. (To Ronald) We're clear. Let's take that bus back to where you and Jake brought that car to. (To self) That was a bit odd.

HQ to Ronald: How's the bus?

Ronald: Still intact, no bullet holes as far as I know. ¿por qué?

Jeff: Oh just in case if no one is hiding in the back with a cellphone, a carton of cigarettes, a pint of pruno up his ass? Hehe, amazing what they can fit up there. The lifers especially.

Ronald: Eh, my uncle's been there and done that too amigo, only he got out of there anyway.

Jeff: You play videogames?

Ronald: Hell yeah, even Leopold gets on all the time.

Jeff: You know those videogames you play, where someone gets out a rocket launcher like you did, and people go, "Where was he keeping that? It's so unrealistic"? I say to them, "you've clearly spent much time in the US prison system.

Ronald: Ha, that is very true, amigo.

Jeff: Levity and pop culture references are useful tools when trying gain the trust of new associates.

Ronald: As always. …Eh, what do you mean by that? Hola?... (No answer) Okay?

Ronald and Eris eventually get to the junkyard with the bus. Ronald parks the bus and comes out, followed by Eris on the truck. Just then a person walks in from the entrance to meet with them.

Ronald: Oh eh, you must be that guy to look after the bus. Everything is clean and intact, not a solo scratch on it.

Person: Nice. We'll hold onto this for you.

Eris: Can you explain your name?

Person: I rather not. Just leave, I'll take care of this.

Eris leaves with a confused face while heading back to the truck with Ronald.

Eris talks to Ronald sitting inside: Something's a bit odd here. Who are these people, and why does Jeff not tell us about them, including his real name?

Ronald: F*ck should I know? There were also a few things he said that were kind of off too.

Eris: Yeah, I just want to know who we're working with here, I don't care if Leopold is just doing this for money. Just, why the hell do we need to free some scientist for this guy anyway? (Look at each other, wondering) Something's shady going on, let's just get back with the others.

They get back into Eris' Sultan and drive back to the Harmony garage with the rest of the crew.


	8. Prison Break - The Plane

**March 20, 2013, 6:00PM Joshua Road, 870 Route 68, Harmony**

The team right away sets up for the next setup, getting news by Jeff that the plane they were after is already at McKenzie airfield in Grapeseed. Realizing they're going up against a difficult Mexican gang, the Vagos, everyone suits up in body armor and camouflaged clothing, including their masks. They used only the two Sultan vehicles, both head over to their destination. Eris chose to pilot the plane, having experience, while the other three take ground control. They head there before sundown.

While already on the road…

Jeff on mics: So, you're moving on the plane. It's at McKenzie Airfield. Logistics are as yet undecided. Go in how you like. But go in with a good supply of ammunition, armor, and maybe even explosives. It's gonna get kinda heavy.

Leopold: Leopold to HQ, we got that taken care of. We got plenty of ammo for those guys.

Jeff: Like I said before, the airfield is under Vagos control, they're using the plane to make trafficking runs across the border. That means it's already set up to take Rashkovsky out of the country.

Jake: Man why are we going after this one over other aircrafts?

Jeff: It has limited radar visibility, plausible cover story, it's perfect, including a hatch door for a quick escape during the job. Don't let the fact that there a bunch of angry drug dealers waiting for you affect how you go in, or actually do.

Ronald: Oh I got a vendetta on these pendejos. There won't be any survivors once I come in.

Eris Questions on driver seat with Ronald: You know, after all this time with us, I never knew why, why do you hate the Vagos so much?

Ronald: Those punks betrayed me, my friends, and my family. Me and my cousin living in that house made a drug deal with them in Jamestown. We thought we were going to make big bucks with the weed we had for them, that is until they ambushed us. We had weapons on us at least, but I barely escaped.

Eris: Just you? What about your cousin?

Ronald: He got shot. He made it in the car with me, but as we got home, he couldn't say anything. I was so focused on getting out that I didn't realized he got shot in the lungs. He died on my driveway, and my grandpa was just there not saying anything approaching his body, and he couldn't believe what had happened. I was devastated.

Eris: I'm so sorry.

Ronald: I wanted vengeance, and that's when I met Leopold and some other guys to do a job for this one black guy. We went to the same area and just took most of them out, including their boss, I pulled the execution, for Carlos (Cousin) and my grandpa that lost him.

Eris: Did you feel satisfied?

Ronald: I thought I did, until they started coming after me and Leopold at one point days later. I didn't realize they were a huge f*cking gang taking territories in Los Santos or Blaine County at the time until Leo told me. I had nowhere else to go, so I ended up crewing with him.

Eris: Well, looks like you two got another chance to take em out.

Ronald: Si, and I'm ready for em. (Takes out LMG from back seat and loads up) There will be more of them, I just know it.

While coming out of Sandy Shores…

Jeff to Team: Some more background on the Vagos. Okay, globalized multinational, decentralized criminal network. Their principal interest is drug trafficking, but they're diversified in mid-level distribution, end user sales and trafficking other contraband. You get caught with a kilo of coke, they through the book at you. You're caught with a quart of capybara semen, it's a slap on the wrist. And the market for large endangered rodents ejaculate is lu-cra-tive.

Eris: What's their management?

Jeff: Most of the Vagos upper management, "shot caller" if you like, are already incarcerated, here in the States and throughout Central and Latin America. They run the network on cell phones, and it's a relatively flat hierarchy at the top, so if you cut one head off, there are six more waiting to bite.

Eris to Ronald: Huh, that explains why you're going heavy duty.

Ronald: I told you, I know.

Jeff continues: Not that I want to dismantle any criminal networks, as you know I'm a criminal myself. I just like to do my homework… criminal homework. (Ends contact)

Eris replies with Jeff not on contact: I doubt you're a real criminal, Jeff or whatever your real name is.

The team was now in Grapeseed, crossing the farms almost at the airfield. Jeff again responds.

Jeff: Okay, I'm reading you close to the airfield. Remember, once you engage these bastards, there's only one way this is going.

Leopold on contact: I'm listening.

Jeff: Make a plan then execute. And no matter how good the plan is, expect sustained resistance.

Leopold: Copy (To team while on the spot) So how are we going to do this?

Eris replies: Why are you asking us, you're the leader after all? Don't you have a plan that won't possibly f*ck us up in the process?

Leopold: I'm not asking you, whatever I got, I won't f*ck this up.

Eris: Then explain it, "Leader".

Leopold: Okay then, there's two places I see where we can go, alright, an entrance and back. Two of us each will take either side. We'll just flank each side of the hanger to the plane. Me and Jake will take the entrance left side, while Eris and Ronald take the right side. What do you guys think?

Eris: If we don't end up shooting at each other on the way in to the hanger, I'll go with it.

Jake: Sounds like a plan.

Ronald: Well what the hell are we waiting for then, let's kill these mother*ckers and grab that plane.

Eris: I'm going for the plane while you guys deal with the Vagos. Everyone, masks on and take each side.

Leopold whispers: Man I was gonna say that. (Puts on mask)

While all coming out of cars, Jeff answers.

Jeff: Maintaining the integrity of the plane is the priority here. Don't rush this.

Leopold and Jake sneak from the left side while Eris and Ronald approach to the right meeting two Vagos guards, holstering mini SMGs.

As the two approached, one guard answers: Hey, you vatos aren't allowed here, explain yourselves.

Ronald replies in Spanish: we came to return a favor. (Ronald takes out his LMG on his back while Eris pulls out an assault rifle)

As the guards quickly try to take out their guns, Eris and Ronald already take the first shots, killing them and moving on to some more. The targets were mostly on the right side as Ronald continues to mow them down with his LMG. Leopold and Jake also clear their side, noticing a spray of bullets coming from the right side, assuming its Eris or Ronald's shots clearing their side. Ronald goes in while Eris guards her side, including Jake with Leopold going in. Just then, Jeff replies.

Jeff: Looks like a sh*t show down there. Clear the airstrip before you think about taking that bird into the sky. If the plane gets shot up, we're back to alpha.

With quick thinking, Eris tells Jake to set up proximity explosives, taking them out if the back seats of their cars and throwing them on the road for any crossing enemies. Leopold and Jake continue to clear their sides.

Jeff warns team: Keep it up down there. The more noise you make at the airstrip, the plausible the cover story becomes. Vagos cell phones are going loco, people. Expect more of them any second now.

Jake and Eris rush away from the road and to their partners as more Vagos start appearing around them including coming down the roads. The team takes cover on crates near the hanger, continuing to shoot rounds from there. Vehicles start rushing in from each side, not noticing the mines on the roads at they get set off from the motion of the vehicles, blowing them up with the gangs inside. However some more vehicles start coming in. including on the airfield. Gangs start shooting out of the cars from the airstrip as Leopold gets a perfect shot while Ronald continues to spray rounds at the vehicles to keep the enemies behind cover, killing a few inside. Eris keeps eyes on the way they came and another cross road, shooting rounds at the windshields while behind a fence. She even throws grenades, blowing up some vehicles. On Jake's side, he does the same. Leopold and Ronald eventually meet up in the hanger with the plane inside, taking cover behind doors, continuing to fire. They take some rounds from the Vagos, only for the bullet proof armor to reflect them, as they continue to accurately fire shots at enemies' chests and headshots.

Ronald shouts in Spanish: Yeah, remember us, putos?! You F*cking Assh*les! How's it feel that we go after you guys now, you c*cksuckers!

Jeff warns again: The gang task force better send us a thank you for this. Even more Vagos coming at you.

Leopold: Scheiße, (To Eris) Eris, get over here, now! We need that plane airborne!

Eris quickly runs to the hanger as she continues to answer Leopold

Eris running: Is the runway clear you guys?!

Leopold: Well if you mean dead bodies and some blocked cars, than no!

Eris: Sh*t, how am I suppose to take off with the plane if sh*t is still on the runway?!

Leopold: Hey don't blame me that these dead f*ckin idiots parked their cars on the runway! You have to weave around them somehow!

Eris: I'll see what I can do. F*ck.

The airfield was cleared at the moment as the team in the hanger quickly figure out how get out of the runway. Jake quickly runs back with the others, pleading for more ammo.

Jake out of breath: It's no good, I got no ammo left and they're still coming. I need some more magazines.

Eris: Did you use all the explosives?

Jake: a few more are set, but was all of it.

Leopold: We don't have much time left. (Points at Eris) You got to leave out of here on that plane, now.

Eris: What about the runway?

Leopold: littered, obviously.

Eris looks at runway and the plane, possibly having an Idea how to get out.

Eris: Okay, with the height of the wings, I can possibly weave around the cars without hitting the sides and with enough speed. Jake, take my gun and ammo, you boys try and cover me while I take off and take out the remaining gangs coming here. If you have to, scavenge the other guns for ammo. Let's do this, fast.

Eris quickly gets on the plane, taking off her mask and starts it up. Jeff notifies her on where to go.

Jeff: My team's waiting at LSIA. Can we hurry this up please?

Eris: I'm getting the plane out of here, just hold on.

Jeff: We need to clean this up quick, so leave the area as soon as you've handed over the plane.

Eris: I'll be there.

Already, reinforcements from the gang have arrived, avoiding the explosives on the road and start coming in. Leopold, Jake, and Ronald immediately come around and start firing at them while Eris begins to move the Velum plane out of the hanger. However, more enemies start coming from the fields as Eris quickly warns the others to take them out. They were coming from all sides, as she immediately pushes the throttle and speeds around the debris. Though the left entrance was clear, one Vagos managed to sneak through and waits for the plane. He desperately jumps on the wing as Eris sped up. After avoiding the obstacles she barely makes it off the runway and lifts off.

During the time trying to take off, Jeff was talking to her.

Jeff: Pilot, come in, is there any cargo on the plane? Drugs, guns, wild animals?

Eris: Nothing is in here besides me, I'm just getting the plane out. (Eris sees enemies in fields and warns other) Boys, more guys coming from the north side, take em out!

Jeff continues: I guess if you're flying you haven't been charged by a coked up crash of rhinos.

Eris: What makes you say that?

Jeff: You know last week three customs officers died from spider bites after opening a Marabunte Grande shipment of untaxed cocobolo wood.

Eris: Yeah, so, it's what happens when cargo comes from another country, they don't check them over there anyway. Tiny venomous insects have more toxic bites than larger ones, I know that already. What's the lesson?

Jeff: What lesson can you take from this, it ain't the size of the dog in the fight, it's…

Eris interrupts: It's the amount and toxicity of the venom in the dog's sac. Yes I know that saying, this is not the time to ask me stupid questions I know already.

Jeff: Just look out for creepy crawlies in the plane, and any drugs on that plane belong to me. Man I love selling drugs. I am a criminal after all.

Eris: You don't even look like a drug dealer.

Jeff: And that is how they won't notice me, little Miss Genius, just get the plane over there.

Eris: Whatever. (Ends contact) I know you're not a criminal or a dealer you liar. I'll find out who you really are. (Suddenly the plane door opens on her side)

Already in the air, in a surprise, a Vagos quickly opens the plane door next to her and was about to aim his gun at her, only for her to quickly slap off the gun with her one free arm as a shot from the gun hits the windshield. Eris moves the plane around during the struggle, keeping the gun off her, until the gang member was losing grip from the movements, losing his pistol to grab on the door that was pushing on him by the wind. Eris thinks fast as she lifts the plane up and goes sideways, only for the guy to now hang of for his life on the door. Eris makes a couple of sucker punches to his face, with now only one hand holding on the door. With his nose all bloodied from her punches, Eris makes one last hard punch and knocks off the gang member falling down into the Alamo Sea lake. She grabs for the door to close it and continues to fly back to the city.

Jeff Notices talking to ground team: Air traffic's telling me the bird is airborne. Stay at the airstrip and deal with any more Vagos that come at you. This operation will not be compromised by blowback from this.

The three clear out the remaining Vagos in the area. Soon after, the gunfire had stopped with the three surviving.

Leopold tells Jeff on mic, taking off his mask, relieved of the stand-down: Come in, Jeff, looks like we've cleared this area again.

Jeff: Alright, my people are waiting for the plane at LSIA. Vagos channels are totally dark.

Leopold: Oh thank f*cking God.

Jeff: I would not expect any more action in Blaine County. Either come back to the city, or take the natural beauty at a vista point. The other set up will happen in a couple of days, so you guys can take a break from all this till the next one.

Leopold: Sure thing, over and out. (Ends contact)

Ronald: Eh, We f*cked up these guys good again did we?

Leopold: Heh, yeah sure we did. At least we made it.

Jake: Sun is already setting, dude. We probably should head back to the garage, get the stuff and head back down the city.

Leopold: Right, but what do we do with the cars?

Jake: Leave it to my guys, they can head up here to get these vehicles, we'll just leave them where we found them. Leave it to me, I'll pay them for the rides.

Leopold: Well thanks for saving my wallet then. Alright, let's bring back those cars and get the hell out of here.

Ronald gets in one of the Sultans by himself while Leopold and Jake take the other, Jake driving.

Leopold contacts Eris in car: Eris come in, how's the plane doing?

Eris: Everything is good, I'm already over the city to the Airport. I'll meet you boys down there, I think.

Leopold: Get yourself a meal or something coming out, we'll be down there in awhile. (Ends contact)

Eris flies the Velum over the city with the sun already setting. She spots the LSIA runway, contacting the tower for a landing and where to meet. Jeff tells her what to say, giving the OK to land on the strip. She lands safely and takes the plane to a hanger near the entrance. While there, she spots the people waiting for her. The same person she and Ronald met when delivering the bus was also there, parking the plane inside and gets out.

The person tells her as she got out: Good Job. We'll take care of this. (As he crosses her) You have another question to say to me young lady?

Eris just answers: No.

Person: Good, keep it that way, now go.

Eris leaves with a suspicious face as she heads out the gate. Luckily she did not carry any weapons, but leaves her vest before she walked out, telling Jeff about the plane.

Eris to HQ: Hey, that plane is already at the Airport. Your "people" are looking over it.

Jeff: Good, you're already done. The plane will still be there once the job commences. Your team is also done and are heading back down, I'm leaving your guy's apartment until I get more information on your next setup. Don't be late. (Ends contact)

Eris leaves in a cab to Vespucci, telling the others she is going back to her place and leaves them to finish things up. The rest head to the garage in Harmony to get their supplies and cars leaving the borrowed vehicles there and begin heading back to Los Santos. After putting things back in the planning room in Leopold's apartment, Jake and Ronald went off their own ways, waiting a couple days for the next setup. While there, Leopold goes back what he does best, playing videogames.


	9. Prison Break - Wet Work

**March 23, 2013, 12:00PM West Eclipse Blvd, Eclipse Towers Apt 40, Rockford Hills**

Three days after the attack on McKenzie Airfield for the plane, the team awaits for Leopold's call for Jeff's meeting at Leopold's apartment. Eventually around noon, Jeff comes to his front door to setup more intel in his planning room as Leopold now calls the rest of the team to meet. About half an hour later, Jake, Eris, and Ronald finally arrived. Leopold leads them to the planning room to brief with Jeff.

Jeff as the team walk in: Hey, good work people. Great Job. Nice, we're still in business, very well done. All of you, very, very… non-incriminating. Yes, that's the word I'm looking for. Ah, you know it's ironic given we uh, uh… Maybe now's not the best time to discuss irony. God, what is wrong with me, you know? I'm usually such a high achiever, you know? For a criminal. So…

Leopold: Can we just get on with this already? We don't have time to listen to your stupid criminal achievements, just give us the F*cking setup.

Jeff: Well, before we remove Professor Rashkovsky from his unwelcome stay in prison we've got to… we've got to clean up a few other loose ends pertaining to the case.

Eris: Let me guess, we have to do something "immoral" like assassinate some important people before doing this job.

Jeff: Yes, it's a killing, but no, it's nothing immoral at all. Just lawyers. Well, the professor's old business associate and two lawyers, but really it's all the same. I mean, I always say if you can't kill a couple of lawyers to bend the law to your will, then who can you kill, right?

Eris: Well, considering that these boys do senseless killing anyways, this doesn't seem different to them either way.

Leopold: Oh don't act like you never kill anyone, you kill people too.

Eris: Yeah, only to people who spread lies to the world and manipulating people like you to do shady deeds like what this guy is doing here.

Jeff: Uh I don't know what you're talking about.

Eris: Oh, you don't know what I'm talking about, that's what they all say when they're hiding something.

Leopold whispers: Eris, shut up.

Eris: Just why the hell are we really breaking this guy out for anyway? (Looking at Jeff) What does he have to do with you?

Leopold: Eris, just shut the f*ck up!

Eris: He's hiding something, I demand to know what!

Leopold: You always want to know everything!

Eris: Yes, for all I know, we could be doing some conspiracy job that involves this scientist to be free someplace to cause… whatever.

Leopold: Why the f*ck do you care, or why should we f*cking care about what this guy does if we set him free? We are getting paid for doing this and that is what we should fucking care about! Just shut up and let him finish talking.

Jeff abit shocked: Thank you, Mr. Slikk. Uh, as I was saying, (Looking at photo of lawyers) these people, Gavin Der Loop and Josh Sherman. Get them on the way to City Hall, get the documents they're carrying. The business partner is Dima Popov, extremely rich, extremely paranoid and extremely horrible. Don't cry for this guy, no one else will. (Looks at map) He's renting a place up in Richman Glen. Just him, and a huge security team. Get close to him, take him down and after that we should be ready to go. Right then, I'll leave you four to plan and setup, (Points at Eris) and make sure you calm her down first. Trust me, what I'm doing is not what she is probably thinking of. Remember, you're all getting paid big for this, I'll meet you guys later. (Leaves room)

Leopold: What the f*ck is your problem today, E? Why do you always have a problem with meeting strange people?

Eris: I don't have a problem with strange people, I have a problem with liars. Don't you think he's hiding something from us?

Leopold: Like what?

Eris: Well first of all, he doesn't even give his first real name, he's vague about why he wants us to break this scientist out, his people don't say who they are, and he just doesn't give us a real reason to do this job other than money. Look, I'm okay about heist jobs like robbing banks, jewel stores, the usual. But this job just feels strange to me now. He even acts strange at times while taking to us. Ronald, you agree with me on that, isn't that right?

Ronald: Si, this guy does act a little strange with us.

Jake: I'm gonna have to agree on that too, dude.

Leopold: Guys, so what if he does act strange with us. Whatever he's hiding from us, I don't f*cking care, he comes, he goes, that's all it matters. Besides, Lester gave me this guy in the first place.

Eris: Uh, just a heads up, I've actually met with Lester few days before after taking the plane, and he says he doesn't trust this guy, and that we shouldn't have worked with him. If he thinks so, then I should too. He even told me that he warned you about him days before, but of course all you cared about was money before thinking. For all I know, he could be an undercover agent working for a federal government, and god knows I hate shady government schemes.

Leopold: Aw jeez, is this one of your conspiracy theories again?

Eris: He could be using us Leopold. We're doing some kind of dirty work for him and he's gonna get credit for it once it's done.

Leopold: Eris, let's just go with it. If you think he's an agent or some sh*t, then fine, go ahead, I don't give a flying f*ck who he is and if he uses us, we get paid anyway. Or better yet, if you don't want to feel used, then just leave. I'm sure we can do this without you.

Eris: No, you already made a deal with this devil, including us. We're doing this stupid job together, but just be sure, we're gonna regret this someday, and it will all be your fault.

Leopold: I'll regret nothing after this, and so will you.

Eris: Fine then. Now tell us what we need to do.

Leopold: _Sigh,_ well it looks like we got two places to strike on again. Two lawyers and an associate, should be no problem.

Eris: Other than dealing with police and private guards?

Leopold: We can do this without dealing with them, we'll play it stealth and quick. We use silent sniper rifles, stealth wear and suits and try and stay undetected.

Eris: Wow, you're actually thinking of playing it smart this time. I'm so proud of you. (Sarcasm)

Leopold gets annoyed while Jake asks a question: So who's going where?

Leopold: Same teams as the first setups. You and Ronald go after the associate, while me and b-word here get the lawyers.

Eris responds: Oh come on, too scared to call me that word without me ripping your head off? Call me a bitch, I dare you.

Leopold: Even if I did, you won't do it anyways.

Eris: If you think so than why not do it?

Leopold: Because you scare me at times, alright. As I was saying, you and I will go in suits while Jake and Ron go in hoodies. I'll choose the masks and guns and we'll head out on our vehicles. Everybody got that, including you E?

Eris: Whatever.

Leopold: Then let's suit up.

Leopold and Eris dress up in suits while Jake and Ronald again wear stealth black clothing, exiting out of the Eclipse apartment and heading to their vehicles. L & E take a coupe over to LS City Hall to assassinate the two lawyers, going west to Vinewood. While getting close their locations, Jeff comes in on all team earpieces.

Jeff: Final stretch now. It's a two horse race with two of you in each horse – the ass and the head. Horse one is going for the lawyers at city hall. Horse two is on the business partner in Richman. Sound good? Get moving.

Jeff talks to Leopold and Eris: Horse one, there's a ladder going up to the roof of the building opposite City Hall. You've got your long range rifles, right?

Leopold: What, you think we would forget about them? Everything is here, scopes and silencer attachments ready to go. We're right near the location.

Jeff: We want to minimize risk of failure, so you're taking your kills at exactly the same time. Coordinate your shots.

Leopold: Sure. (Ends contact) You got that, E?... Eris?

Eris: I'm not talking to you until we get there.

Leopold: I'll take that as a yes.

Leopold and Eris park next to the ally where the ladder was located, across the city hall. While getting out and walking up the steps, Leopold spots the way up.

Leopold to HQ: We found a ladder to the rooftop, Jeff.

Jeff: Good, climb the latter, and get in position on the rooftop. (Ends contact)

As Eris was about to climb up, Leopold immediately climbs up first, pushing Eris aside. She makes a comment to herself while Leopold climbs up: "Ladies first. Oh thank you Leopold, you're such a gentleman." (Climbs after Leopold below)

They climb another latter above until reaching a view point of the city hall entrance across from where they were. Jeff comes in as they walk towards their vantage point.

Jeff: You got a clear view of the steps?

Leopold: It's perfect. (To Eris) Let's take these guns out and set up.

Jeff continues: Van Der Loop and Sherman are in route in a black Benefactor Schafter, do not shoot until they are out of the car.

Leopold: Understood, out. (Ends)

Eris: I'm all set up, now we just have to wait.

Leopold: How long will that be?

Eris: I assume just a few minutes, now give me my mask.

Leopold tosses a package to her as she has a good look at it.

Eris: …F*cking really, Leopold?

Leopold: What's wrong now?

Eris shows package: Princess Robot Bubblegum party masks?

Leopold: You said we should wear different masks this time so I got you that and I got myself an Impotent Rage mask. (Puts it on) What do you think?

Eris pulls his mask up: When I said different masks, I meant something professional, not something f*cking amateur like this cheap sh*t. (Pulls Leopold's mask down)

Leopold: That was all I could find in my wardrobe, at least I found a girl mask for you to wear.

Eris: But I hate this character.

Leopold: And that's suppose to be my f*cking problem? Fine, I'll just switch with you.

Eris: Oh just forget it, it's not like witnesses will notice us in these anyway. Now keep a lookout for that car.

 **Transitioning**

Jake and Ronald take another coupe up to Vinewood Hills, passing by Jake's house along the way. Jeff also contacts them through earpiece.

Jeff: Horse two, your target is Dima Popov, did I mention he's paranoid, well yeah, he's really paranoid.

Jake: Do you know how many bodyguards he must have?

Jeff: No one I know employs as many bodyguards as he does, and I know some people who need serious protection, mainly because I'm trying to kill them.

Jake: Say what?

Jeff: Uh, hehe, you didn't hear that. I've given you pistols with suppressors to get the job done on the QT. You're Spanish speaking friend I given a rifle to, just make sure he's a good shot with it.

Ronald: Eh, is that the mansion he's talking about.

Jake: Looks like the one from the photo (to HQ) Hey yo Jeff, we're at the place, that's one big mansion to live in for someone who's paranoid.

Jeff: Alright, you're going in on the quiet, gain access to the estate, move slowly, take out the guards and bring down Popov when you get up close.

Jake: You got it.

Jake and Ronald park on a parking, meters away from the mansion. The house was surrounded with guards, and Popov was on a balcony out of range talking to a few guards.

Popov: It's not paranoia. It's being prepared, stupid. Maybe that's why I'm not the assh*le in the jail, huh? Yeah okay.

The guards went to their positions with Popov sitting on an outside couch using an iFruit pad. Jake and Ronald get out of the car to get in position. Jake notifies Leopold from earpiece.

 **Transitioning**

Leopold finishes talking to Jake: Okay, just try and finish it up. (Ends contact and talks to Eris) Those guys are already at the estate. (Eris tweaks with her sniper rifle as Leopold comments) You sure you know how to fire that thing?

Eris: I've been on the range to fire these weapons before, I know how to use this.

Leopold: Heh, Why do that when you can train on that one mission on RS4, this feels like the campaign where I have to assassinate some foreign ambassador with this same kind of weapon, and…

Eris interrupts: Does everything weapon-wise have to come from videogames? If you really know your weapons, you'd try them on an actual gun range.

Leopold: I do go to the gun range at the Ammunation at times. Though most of my target practice is shooting assh*les, and I'm not talking about videogames here.

Eris: Typical of you as ever.

Leopold: …Man where the hell is that damn car? It's been five minutes already.

Eris: Teh, that's nothing, you should see how long real snipers take.

Leopold: …Woah, hang on, I spot a black car coming from the bridge. It's a Benefactor, that must be them.

Eris: We need to identify them before taking the shots.

The car parks near the entrance as two guys begin to come out.

Eris: It's them, we got positive . Now remember what Jeff said, we take em out simultaneously. When I say now, you take the guy on the right.

The two lawyers walk up the steps, as the two wait for the moment.

Leopold was anxious, talking through teeth: Come on E, they're getting too close to those doors.

Eris: …Now.

Both take the shot at the same time. Eris puts a shot on Der Loop's head while Leopold takes a shot on Sherman's back neck. Civilians scream from the gunshots below, witnessing the two bodies bleeding out from the steps.

Eris to HQ: The confirmed targets are down.

Jeff: Well done. Now, go down and get their documents, and if the police corner you, make sure you're killed not captured. (Ends)

Leopold running off: I'm getting the documents, you stay up here and pop any cops nearby!

Eris: Fine, I'll promise not to pop you then!

Cops immediately began to arrive and surround the road near the entrance of the city hall. Leopold heads down the ladder taking cover around a wall, spotting the many cops up front. Reaching for his Special Carbine from the coupe before, Leopold starts firing at the officers. Eris puts shots on them on the roof, causing confusion to the cops down below. Eventually Eris comes down as they both finish off, having Leopold to take the briefcase near the Der Loop's body. Leopold immediately runs back to the coupe before police choppers or witnesses spotted them.

Leopold to HQ while still running back: Hey Jeff, come in, I got the documents out of that dead lawyer's hands, we're heading back now!

Jeff: Do not bring those documents anywhere near the apartment until you are sure the police are not following you. Copy?

Leopold getting into car: Copy. (Ends contact)

Eris on co-seat: Step on it, I'll track down any cop that's roaming around!

The car screeches away from the area before more cops were sent. Eris pulls out her hack phone to track any police cruisers on a map, directing Leopold on where to go.

 **Transitioning**

Jeff contacts back to Jake and Ronald back in the hills notifying of the other team's progress.

Jeff: Team one took out the lawyers. It's up to you guys to take out Popov as soon as possible.

Jake: We're in position. I'm taking this dude out as quickly as I can.

Jeff: Keep your pace down, if a guard sees you, and sounds the alarm, Popov will run. And then he'll disappear. And he won't appear again anywhere we could possibly get to him. Okay? So, do it slow, do it quick, do it right. And if you don't, put him down quick when he starts running. (Ends contact)

Ronald takes cover behind a bush up on a hill top using a silenced rifle, spotting acouple guards on balconies and over walls.

Ronald notifies Jake: Eh, I spot a guard near the front gate towards you, he's got his back turn, maybe you can take him out.

Jake: that gate has a lock dude, shooting it is gonna make noise and I won't be able to reach him, you're the one that needs to take the shot, man.

Ronald: I got him. (Takes shot, hits target) He's down, amigo.

Jake: Awesome shot, (looks up wall) Looks like I'm gonna jump this wall. Cover me, dude.

Ronald: Esperar, hold up, I got one guard walking down on your direction. Lo llevaré a cabo (Takes shot, hits target) You're clear.

Jake hops over the wall, while Ronald takes out guards that were hard to reach or opposite side of Jake. Jake sneaks in passing or taking out more guards from his direction, notifying Ronald on where to place his sights. Eventually, Ronald comes down from the hill and heads into the estate with Jake, taking out guards from his end, Jake spots some vehicles on a driveway below the estate, taking out a mechanic changing tires from a van. Being clever, Jake breaks into an SUV next to him, telling Ronald on mic of where they will quickly escape and to leave their car behind which was stolen anyways. From Ronald's side, taking the right side of the estate, he takes out a couple guards, including the last guard in back. Ronald sneaks his way up a stairway to another floor until he spots Popov on his ifruit pad, unaware that all his guards were killed. Ronald carefully puts his sights on him until one guard came around behind and spots Ronald, shouting at him. Ronald quickly shoots the guard, only for Popov to hear the shout, noticing Ronald and quickly runs the other direction. Ronald shoots at Popov but misses, causing him to chase after him. Surprisingly, Popov jumps down from the balcony with Ronald looking down, seeing his shadow disappear down through stairs. Ronald alerts Jake that Popov was on the run, and thinks fast on what to do. Moments later, Popov reaches the driveway below with Jake not around. Popov jumps in the SUV, already being broken in. Before he began to speed off, Jake jumps from the backseats and tries to chokehold Popov, suffocating him. Ronald soon reaches the driveway only to see Popov fall out of the driver seat with Jake coming out from the back. They caught their target.

Jake to HQ: Come in, Jeff, we took out that Popov guy. Dude almost ran from us though.

Jeff: Good job. Now get out of there, now.

Jake: We're on our way.

The two take off with the SUV, driving down the driveway down the hill, escaping with no heat behind them.

 **Transitioning**

Leopold and Eris take cover in an alleyway north of Vinewood. Eris continues to track and hear any cops in the area, spotting no blips on her phone.

Eris: …I think were clear, I see no blips on my screen.

Jeff suddenly comes in on mics: Sounds like the locals given up their pursuit. Good work, team. The other team just cleaned up at Popov's house. Bring the deposition back in. (Ends)

Leopold: Lets head back. (Drives out of alleyway)

Both teams come back at the same time at the apartment, parking the cars in the garage and head up the elevator. Leopold comes into the planning room with Jeff still on the controls

Leopold shows folder as he comes in: Here's your deposition papers, everything is done. (Puts it on desk)

Jeff after the rest comes in: Excellent work, people. Everything is in place for the great break-in in the next couple of days. I'll be taking these deposition papers with me, (Looks at Leopold) and I'll give you a call soon. That's a wrap for now, people, enjoy your free break. (Leaves apartment)

The team still hangs out in the apartment for awhile, until leaving their separate ways, waiting for their calls. Eris on the other hand was still skeptical about what they were doing, still upset at Leopold as she leaves. However, there was no turning away from the score now, waiting only a day.


	10. Prison Break - Score

**March 24, 2013, 10:00AM West Eclipse Blvd, Eclipse Towers Apt 40, Rockford Hills**

The call was made to Leopold back at his apartment a day after the last setup. Jeff comes by early to set up the plans for the team, leaving Leopold to call them to meet, coming an hour later. Once arrived individually, they decide to head into the planning room. Jeff was playing around with the planning room map until being surprise by the four coming in, immediately briefing them of the score.

Jeff: We've got a bit of a problem.

Leopold: What kind of problem?

Jeff: Some assh*le got wind of what we're up to, apparently killing a guy's closest associate puts a bit of a spotlight on him. Anyway, now I'm told they've put a price on the professor's head, so we've gotta move, now. Is that clear? Can we get going, alright? And remember, the professor is paying you, not me. Not me at all. So keep him alive.

Leopold: So what you got for us with all this?

Jeff: Well based on this inmate transfer schedule, Bolingbroke are expecting a new arrival. One of you is going to intercept the transport, make sure it doesn't get there. Two of you are going to be taking our prison bus and making your way into the facility in its place. You'll be playing inmate and guard. Stay in character as long as it's useful, then may your way to the rooftops, I'll get on the radio and give you a path to the prof. Meanwhile the pilot will have picked up the plane and be waiting on evac in the air. Whoever stole the bus will be bypassing the prison and torching it somewhere discreet. After that, it's just a matter of getting your guy out of the clink and getting on the plane. Everyone flies out of there except for the bus thief. Professor Rashkovsky takes control of the plane, the three of you onboard take a jump, the professor is out of the US airspace and reunited with his precious car. Simple, should be the easiest money you'll ever make. Speak soon. (Leaves room)

Jake: Man I thought he'll never stop talking, dude.

Ronald: We got a lot of work to do from the sound of it.

Eris: Any idea who's doing what, Leopold?

Leopold: Well it should be obvious who will do their parts on this score. Jake, you can get to that bus faster and remove it of course. Eris, you know how to fly these planes, so you are going to get it out of LSIA. Ronald, unfortunately, you're gonna be our prisoner.

Ronald rolls eyes: Claro. (Of course)

Leopold: Which means I'll be the prison officer. I have the exact same gun those guys carry, so hopefully getting in there will be easy. And everyone gets equal take.

Eris: Uh hmm?

Leopold: …Okay, Eris gets 5% of my take for the stuff then.

Eris: 30% of this wouldn't have been done without me.

Leopold: Yeah, whatever. We don't have much time left, so let's get suited up right now. Ronald, you'll be sitting with me on the way. Let's get this over with.

Eris: Uh, Leopold? (Throws vanishing cream for tattoos)

Leopold catches it: Ugh, fine. I'll be sure to also get my American accent right on the way, if it makes you happy.

Immediately, the team suit up in their appropriate roles and get their appropriate weapons. Ronald however was restricted with a AP pistol to sneak in the prison. Anyone who was done setting up was able to leave the apartment and to their objective; Leopold and Ronald go together in one of Leopold's cars on the way out. Jeff this time contacts them outside the apartment after everyone left, talking to everyone going their own paths.

Jeff: Here we go. Okay, you're splitting into two teams – transporter, officer, you're the ground team. (Talking to L&R) To start with, you'll collect our bus from the junkyard in Sandy Shores. (Talking to J&E) Demolitions, you're the perimeter team. You'll be hijacking the inbound Bolingbroke transport, the pilot's going to LSIA. And me? I'm going to put some smoke in a nice, crowded public place. We've given everyone an AP pistol and special carbine, so there's no fighting over who's the favorite.

Ronald: Oh por favor, all I got is this puny pistol.

Jeff continues: Demolitions has got a jerry can and some sticky bombs, too. Let's get to work.

Jeff goes over each person of their objective. Jake and Eris head to their destinations by bike while Leopold and Ronald took a car. Eris gets to her destination first at the airport, and as she got there, she was warned about the plane over its window of opportunity. Eris was allowed to cross the gate and immediately grabs the plane out of the hanger and on to the runway, taking off to the country. Jake heads up north of the Vinewood hills, following the prison bus path and finding it heading down the hill. Jake doesn't hesitate as he goes on the left side of the bus and takes out the driver with the AP pistol, stopping the bus on its path and hijacking it. Jake gets warned by Jeff about the bus' geolocator, keeping it on its path to the prison until crossing with Leopold and Ronald on the other bus. Leopold and Ronald take a freeway to Sandy Shores until arriving at the spot where the setup bus was dropped off. Jeff mostly focuses on Leopold and Ronald. Without them knowing at first, tracking chips were installed on their clothes, following them on a map of the Bolingbroke prison.

Jeff radios them: You got the bus? Alright, take it to Bolingbroke and avoid attention. (Ends)

Leopold: Understood, we're heading over there now.

Ronald: I never thought I would end up wearing a prison outfit in my life, let along be taken by you.

Leopold: And I never thought I would wear an officer's uniform, twice.

Ronald: I better not end up wearing this permanently, I will not end up like my uncle back home.

Leopold: Heh, that's if they decide to keep us alive. For all I know, what we're doing, will give us a death sentence. Like that makes it any better.

Ronald: We only live once, Slikk. How we die is determined on fate. We may have cheated death plenty of times before, amigo, this could be our last.

Leopold: We're not gonna die in that sh*thole, Ron. We're gonna get this scientist out, all of us. This is not our time just yet. Besides, I want to see that reveal trailer of Righteous Slaughter 8 that's coming next week.

Ronald: Eh, me too.

Leopold: Then let's get through this.

Ronald: …We're getting close.

Leopold: Okay, put those cuffs in place and hide that gun. This is f*ckin it.

Leopold drives the bus towards the front gate of the prison. A guard comes out of the box to check for the number of prisoners, only finding Ronald in the back.

Guard: Just one? I thought the drug laws were keeping us full. Come in. (Opens gate to prison entrance)

Leopold slowly drives in the facility, stopping the bus near another lineup of buses.

Leopold: Okay, just follow my lead.

Ronald and Leopold step out of the bus with Leopold shoving him out.

Jeff comes on the line: Okay, get to it. As long as they think you're an inmate and a guard, they shouldn't raise the alarm. I said shouldn't.

Both walk back to where they came, with Ronald in front. They notice a ladder behind a guard from the entrance, including a guard on the walkway above. As they made their way close to the first guard, Leopold makes the call

Leopold: Now!

Ronald breaks the cuffs with the pistol hidden in his hands and shoots the guard in front. Leopold at the same time takes the guard on top including the other two near the bus. Immediately they make their way to the ladder. Suddenly the alarm goes off in the facility as Jeff notices from his line.

Jeff: So much for that. The facility's on alert. You move on Rashkovsky.

Ronald: Well where the hell is he located?

Jeff: Go west along the walkway taking a left at the fork. You'll turn right at the fork and see some stairs in front of you.

Ronald: Si. Eh Slikk, this way.

 **Transitioning to Jake**

Jake drives the bus to the Sandy Shores Airfield and finds a spot to torch the bus. As he got out, he can hear the alarm coming from the prison, meters away.

Jake radios Jeff: Hey, what the hell's going on? I can hear the alarm from where I'm at.

Jeff: Ground team has made it inside the facility and is heading over to Raskovsky. You just focus on getting rid of that bus on your side.

Jake: I'm on it.

Jake attaches a sticky bomb to the bus and takes cover to detonate the explosive, destroying the bus.

Jake: And that's all she wrote, dude.

Jeff: Good. There should be an offroad vehicle nearby. Drive out of there, immediately.

Jake spots a red Mesa: I see it, I'm getting out of here right now.

Jeff, as Jake gets in vehicle: We got a problem, air traffic's redflagged the plane and they're scrambling jets.

Jake: Aw sh*t, Eris. What can I do?

Jeff: I spotted some Merrywheather mercenaries doing training exercises not far from where you are and they're holding a buzzard for you to take. Take em out and protect the plane, fast.

Jake: I'm on my way.

 **Transitioning to Eris**

Jeff: Pilot, you're being spotted in restricted airspace and they're launching jets to come after you. If they try to shoot you down, run evasive maneuvers.

Eris: G*ddamit! Where's Jake?

Jeff: Demolitions' on his way with an attack buzzard to your location. Just keep that bird in the air and let him take care of those fighter planes. (Ends)

Eris: I just hope a wheelman knows how to fly that thing.

Jake comes on: Don't worry, girl, I'm coming to save ya.

Eris: Can you fly that Buzzard, Jake?

Jake: I've taken the flight school back in LSIA before. Piece of cake.

Eris: Be careful up here, they'll target you, also.

Jeff: Stay strong up there. You need to hold off those jets until the ground team get Rashkovsky out of the facility

 **Transitioning to L & R**

Leopold continues to take down guards on the walkway, while Ronald finds a staircase down to the inmate yard to search for the scientist.

Jeff comes on their radio: The prison's in lockdown. There's one path to Rashkovsky.

Ronald while shoving away other inmates: Where the hell is this guy? Eh, Slikk, can you find this scientist from up there?

Leopold: I don't see any more prisoners around here. Keep searching, he must be hiding.

Ronald: F*ck. Jeff, where's the damn scientist at?

Jeff: Keep looking, he should be where you're at.

Ronald looks over a dodgeball court in the yard, finding a prisoner. It was Rashkovsky. Ronald approaches him.

Rashkovsky gets frighten by Ronald, only for him to reveal himself.

Ronald: Eh, calm down, we're here to break you out. Take this gun I swiped from a dead guard.

Rashkovsky: I thought they were sending professionals. I collaborate and nearly get a shiv for the pleasure. Just give me the gun. (Ronald hands it over) …Nice. There are some screws I hope we run into. (Cocks gun) Let's go!

Ronald radios Leopold: Eh, Come in, Slikk, I found are guy.

Leopold: Is he hurt?

Ronald: bloodied and battered, but he can still move.

Leopold: Ordnung (Alright). Stay where you are, I'm coming down.

Leopold runs down and meets with the two: Hey, you Rashkovsky?

Rashkovsky: Yes, and who are you?

Leopold: I'm the German.

Rashkovsky: Ah, I heard about you from the other inmates. Is there more involved? (Hearing explosions in the air) I'm gonna say, yes.

Ronald: Can we just get out of here? Darse prisa! (Running to the exit path)

Jeff comes in on radio: Oh sh*t! Look out, they called in NOOSE!

Leopold spots a NOOSE team from the way out: Everybody take cover!

The team take cover behind barriers with NOOSE firing back with SMGs. Meanwhile in the air, Lazers pursue Eris flying the plane. Jake manages to take one jet down, but two more were still going after Eris. Jakes sees a jet getting close. Again he aims at the fighter, struggling to keep on it until lock on, firing two missiles. The jet almost outruns the missiles, able to outrun one, but gets hit by the second, trailing smoke. Eventually the pilot bails out in Lake Alamo Sea.

Jake sees the pilot eject: Ha, dude couldn't keep it in the air.

Eris: You got one more, Jake. Looks like he's coming after you first.

Jake spots the aircraft right on his tail. Already his Buzzard was being locked on and having two missile fired at him.

Jake panics: Oh F*ck. (Dodges first missile) Sh*t. (Dodges second missile) Woo, can't touch this.

The jet flies by Jake to make a turn, only for Jake to make a lock on and fire his missiles. Unfortunately, both miss their mark, now the jet was locking on him. Jake was still locked on but couldn't load up more missiles, until eventually both of them fire at the same time at each other. Jake pushes the stick to the side and starts dipping sideways to avoid the missiles. The Jet also avoids Jake's missiles by trying to barrel roll over them. Though avoiding the first, the second one explodes on the jet pilot's wing, spinning out of control and crashes in the Sandy Shores desert. Jake on the other hand again avoids the two missiles but barely crashes on the ground from doing the maneuver.

Eris: You Okay Jake?

Jake: Almost Sh*t my pants after that one. I believe that's all of them.

Eris: I don't see blips on mine. We clear.

Leopold radios Jake: Jake! Come in?

Jake: What's up, LS.

Leopold: NOOSE got us cornered back at the prison. We need that Buzzard over here, now!

Jake: Dammit, I can never get a break. Where are you, dude?

Leopold: We're hold up at the back of the prison. We got the scientist with us already.

Jake: Okay, I head over there.

Leopold: Don't get too close to the prison. Those assh*les will shoot you down on sight if you do.

Jake: Damn. I'll keep my distance, bruh.

Ronald: I got that guy, let's move up!

Leopold, Ronald, and the scientist make their way around the prison to get to the exit. Every chance they move up, more NOOSE come crawling in. They scavenge ammo from dead NOOSE whenever they can, and soon get to the loading area for the buses. They get pinned down again, only for Jake to fire rockets from a distance, taking out some NOOSE within the facility.

Jeff radios in: He ain't moving till the area's clear. Come on!

Leopold: We're working on it! Ronald, on me! Jake, just keep firing, assh*le!

Jake: You're almost there, dude, keep moving.

Ronald gets the scientist hiding behind a power generator: Rashkovsky, Come On! We're almost out.

Rashkovsky follows: You guys are crazy!

Leopold: Shouts: Yeah well get use to it, man, we're just getting started!

The two shoot the last remaining NOOSE in the facility. Jeff radios in on their progress.

Jeff: You're going out the way you came in. Let's go.

Leopold heads out first close to the gate, finding a NOOSE armored truck near the exit, killing the driver and starting it up. Ronald and the scientist come right after.

Leopold looks back: Come on, Hurry up! Get the g*ddamn scientist in here.

Ronald helps the scientist onto the back of the truck, closing the doors. Leopold immediately drives out of the prison gates and rams through acouple squad cars stationed there.

Leopold radios Eris: E, come in, we got the scientist out of there. Head to the Sandy Shores runway and pick us up there.

Eris: I'm on my way.

Leopold: Jake, cover us on the way over, we got a lot of cops coming after us.

Jake: I'm running out of rockets, dude, I'll see what I can do.

Leopold races over to the runway with squad cars, NOOSE vans, and police choppers in back of them. Jake couldn't get too close and was out of rockets on the Buzzard. Eris lands the plane just a quarter on the runway, waiting the rest to arrive. Leopold slides the armored truck to the side to block gunfire, jumping out of the driver seat, followed by Ronald and the scientist. Eris opens the Velum side door in back and rushes them in.

Eris: Come on come on, we don't have all day!

The team climbs into the plane.

Leopold: Get us the f*ck out of here.

Eris guns the throttle on to the runway while NOOSE vans start getting close to them. Leopold pops out of the side door and begins shooting at the NOOSE hanging on the side, knocking them off, including killing the driver. Eris urges Leopold to get back in, shutting the side door and begins to lift off with the units still after them below. The police choppers still caught up, taking shots at the plane, but Jake comes from behind and takes them out with the Buzzard's miniguns, crashing them down at the end of the runway.

Jeff radios in: We're almost there, people. You need to evade the authorities before you can bail out of there. Run evasive maneuvers, get clear, then head towards the drop zone. This all goes to plan, you rendezvous on the beach in the Palomino Highlands. And remember, Rashkovsky's paying you to get him out, I'm just a friendly stranger you know very little about.

Eris begins to think about something. While doing so, she continues to gain altitude, and flies east, followed by Jake.

Rashkovsky thanks them: Thank you, people for doing this for me. I would have been killed if you haven't come along.

Leopold: Don't mention it. We're just here to get paid. Whatever you do after this, we don't give a sh*t.

Eris: Radar's clear of units and we're just above the beach side. Get ready to jump out, boys. (Open side door)

Leopold, Ronald, and Eris were already wearing their parachutes. Leopold gets ready to jump, followed by Ronald.

Rashkovsky: So long! I hope they pay you good for this!

Leopold and Ronald take a leap out of the plane. Rashkovsky heads to the cockpit and ask Eris to take control of the plane.

Rashkovsky: Okay, you can jump off. I'll take it from here.

Eris pulls a handgun out and points it at the scientist: Not so f*cking fast there, professor. I got questions and I want you to answer them to me right away.

Rashkovsky with hands up: And what happens if I don't?

Eris: I'll kill you myself, crash this f*ckin plane in the ocean and no one gets f*ckin paid. I got enough money anyways to not care to put a bullet in you, but I do care for my friends on getting this job done. Now talk! Who is this guy we're working with and why does he want you to be set free?

Rashkovsky: He goes by the name, Agent 14. He wants me for the schematics of the Humane Labs facility not far from here. He plans to infiltrate the labs using you again for his team of people.

Eris: What People? What the hell does he want from there?

Raskovsky: I don't know what he wants. (Eris loads bullet) Okay, I'll tell you. He wants data of a toxic nerve agent that I created in that research lab not long ago. I don't know what he wants with it. All I know is that he wants it for the International Affairs Agency.

Eris: The IAA?

Rashkovsky: Yes. Please. Just let me go.

Eris: F*ckin bastards, I knew it. That's all I need to know. You're free to go.

Eris jumps out of the plane, only for Rashkovsky to quickly take control of the stick and flies off. Eris parachutes down and lands on shore with the others waiting.

Leopold comes up to her: Hey Eris, what the hell took you so long up there? Scared to jump off or something?

Eris makes an excuse: I was making sure the professor will give me that extra 5% of the share.

Leopold: You'll get your extra 5% from me, E, you didn't have to ask him.

Eris: I was just making sure of it.

Leopold: Okay then. Jake, take us back home! Another heist successful for the real crew of Los Santos. Let's celebrate back at my place.

The team takes off from the beach and heads back to the city.

Jeff/Agent 14 comments them: I should say. I've been impressed by your professionalism. I'm not going to go into it, but Rashkovsky's part of something bigger. Way bigger. I need to make a few more inquiries, and we'll be ready to go on a job that requires your particular skill set. Don't retire on me just yet. (Ends transmission)

Eris thinks about what the professor told her, knowing exactly what Agent 14 wants for them on the next job.

Eris thinks to herself: I know exactly what you want, Jeff, or should I say, Agent 14. I knew you were working with someone as shady as the IAA, I knew it the first time I've met you. Leopold may not see over his greed and stupidity to see what serious trouble you may be causing, but someday I will come after you, including digging up dirt from your agency.

Moments later, the team celebrates back at Leopold's apartment, pouring wine. Though Eris was there with them, she felt bittersweet about the job, knowing what Agent 14 was probably up to. She sat alone on a counter in the kitchen, looking over her phone. The rest start to wonder about her, not celebrating along with them.

Jake: The hell's wrong with her? She hasn't been excited about completing this job since we got here, dude.

Leopold: Ah, she's just pissed because of this guy we're working with. I don't see what's wrong about him. In a day or so, once we get paid, she'll forget all about it.

Ronald: Eh, I don't know, amigo, it's like she knows something that we don't about freeing that scientist. I mean, Jeff did sound abit weird to us throughout all this. I can see why Eris probably doesn't trust him.

Leopold: I'm telling you, Jeff is probably just some secret criminal. We meet people like this every time, it's just business. (Leopold's phone rings in his pocket) Hey, I gotta take this for a minute.

Jake: The hell is it?

Leopold: It's Lest, I might need to talk to him alone, I'll be back. (Goes to downstairs bedroom)

With Jake and Ronald's heads looking away, Eris quietly follows Leopold downstairs, hearing what he's saying. Eris can hear Lester's voice from the phone.

Lester: That wasn't you, was it? Bolingbroke?

Leopold: Look, you brought this guy up to me, and I took that job for my own sake.

Lester: You know how I said I didn't want to touch that job with a ten foot barge pole? Well, if I'd known what it was going to be, I would have told you I didn't want to touch anyone who'd touched it with a ten foot barge pole. But it's too late now, isn't it. Things are pretty quiet right now. Those people. And me too. That's not to say there won't be something down the line.

Leopold: Ugh, what is it about this guy, Lest? Even Eris doesn't trust him.

Lester: Well maybe Eris has a point to not trust him, unlike you, Leopold. She's a smart girl, and she's there to tell what jobs will not get you or your friends into serious trouble from the authorities, or even killed. If you don't want the feds coming at your door, then I suggest you listen to what she has to say.

Leopold: …I'm doing that next job for this guy, all of us are. Whether you, or E don't agree with it. No stupid ass feds are gonna stop me, or anyone in this damn city or country. Nothing's gonna get in my way again. And I will take what I want no matter how hard it is to you, or who I work with.

Lester: You're a bold criminal, Leopold, but you're also a very stupid one at most. Once again, be my guest. But don't you come crying to me if the entire city turns on you, just because you wanted more for your ill gotten games.

Leopold: More is not enough, Lest. Wiedersehen (Hangs up)

Eris comes in surprising Leopold: Still selfish as usual I see.

Leopold: What the hell you want?

Eris: Would you risk your team of becoming ex-convicts just because you want more money for your black hole of a bank.

Leopold: What you talking about?

Eris: Jeff is using us for his dirty work.

Leopold: That's the whole point E, that's how the criminal world works.

Eris: Well what if I said that "Jeff" is not a criminal, but an undercover agent.

Leopold: …what makes you say that?

Eris: You're working for some government agency, Leopold, becoming their asset. You're a pawn on their boardgame, all of us are. You know I'm against that sh*t, and so should you.

Leopold: We're all pawns at first. But sooner or later, we will become the king and queens.

Eris: Not with them we won't. I've talked to Rashkovsky after you two jumped out of that plane. He's being used to get information for the Humane Labs facility for some neural agent research that "Jeff" wants. Not for himself, but for the IAA. Now I'm not sure what they want with it, but they do have a record for doing shady deeds in the world, including to its own people. In my theory, they will put the blame on us. He's setting us up and we're gonna be the scapegoats in all this, making them look good, and make us look like pure sh*t for the future. Now you see why Lester and I don't trust him. He's not a criminal, Leopold, he's a f*ckin agent.

Leopold: So what are you saying?

Eris: If we keep working with this guy, at some point we're gonna be his puppets for whoever he works with. We do his jobs for him, he gets the agency to forcefully hire us, and they begin to force us to do their International affairs, setting us up from the start. And if we drop out on them, then they'll have our heads. …And they say we're the real criminals. They're more criminal than any other crook in the city. Using us for things that are much worse than what we do, and they're supposed to be seen as the good guys. Well bull-sh*t. We're supposed to be against them, Leopold, not helping them for inside jobs, only for them to blame us someday.

Leopold: I still don't get what you're talking about.

Eris: I'll just have you think about it then. I'm leaving, enjoy your celebration. (Walks upstairs and leaves apartment)

 **End of Job (To Be Continued)**


	11. Humane Labs - Key Codes

**March 31, 2013, 2:30PM West Eclipse Blvd, Eclipse Towers Apt 40, Rockford Hills**

About a day after the job, the payout was already sent to the crew, earning $225.000 each. Less than a week later, Leopold gets a call from Lester once again from his apartment. While watching television, Leopold's phone rings.

Leopold: Lester, what is it this time?

Lester: I'm glad you asked. If a repeat customer is any indicator, you might not be bad at this whole uh… thing after all.

Leopold: Really, and who would that be to give me another job.

Lester: Well, if you're still up to it, that person I put you in touch with, he's got another job.

Leopold: I thought you said I was supposed to stay away from this guy after what happened back in Bolingbroke.

Lester: That was not up to me, but instead was up to you, including your crew. However, if it's anything like the last job, I won't want to know anything about it except for the finder's fee, heh. Uh, don't worry, it comes outta their end, not yours. He's going to stop by again soon.

Leopold: I'll see what he has for us then. (Hangs up)

Leopold thought about what Eris had said to him. Even now, Leopold was getting suspicious about Jeff/Agent 14 about the prison break heist. Still, money got the best of him to motivate on continuing to work with Agent 14, even though Eris doesn't think so. Moments later, Agent 14 arrives again at his apartment to set up on the next job. Leopold calls back his team, including Eris. However, Eris wasn't really up to it after knowing some truth about the last heist, yet wanted to know more about what Agent 14 was up to, using the crew, and decides to come over.

The crew comes over and gets ready to hear about the next job, Eris, mostly. Agent 14 was waiting for them to come into the planning room.

Agent 14 as the four enters the room: Hello, people. I think you'll like this, it pays a lot, which is what you want.

Eris: I bet it is, makes us want to do your dirty deeds, of course.

Agent 14: Right… So there's this chemical laboratory called Humane Labs, use to be run by Rashkovsky and Popov's Pharma Company. A few years ago it was leased to a shadow company, run in part by Don Percival, you guys know Don Percival? (Team nods heads) Well, he's a war mongering right wing douche with all the subtlety of a red dildo. Trust me, I've met a lot of them, you know? (Jake chuckles) Er… war mongering right wing douches not red dildos… whatever, point is… Percival is up to no good in that sh*thole. Nerve agents we believe. At least that's what the intel seems to suggest.

Eris: And where exactly did you get that intel, "Jeff"?

Agent 14: Well, what I got on the streets… and what my boss, who doesn't want to know his name, will pay you to discover, because well…

Leopold: Why exactly?

Agent 14: Don't worry about the why, just worry about the how.

Leopold: Okay, so how exactly are we going to do this?

Agent 14: First, I got a couple of things to take care of. Get the Humane Lab's key codes and the armored 4x4, like the ones guarding the place. (Shows picture) You'll do the key code exchange just off Elgin Avenue.

Eris: And who exactly are we going to meet?

Agent 14: You're gonna be meeting with somebody who had abit of trouble with the Bureau, so please use caution. One of you is gonna do the exchange, one of you is a bodyguard and the other two are gonna be lookouts. The armored 4x4 belong to Merrywheather Security Consulting which belongs to Don Percival, who is running Humane Labs. You'll find Merryweather Insurgents on exercise at Davis Quartz in Blaine County in a couple days. Alright people, first setup starts tomorrow, and think about how you'll get it done. This will pay well, no questions asked. We never met. (Leaves room)

Eris: Well, Leopold, sounds to me what the professor said to me back on the plane turned out to be true. He's making us go into that lab and stealing some nerve agent research for what I assume is for the IAA. Care to explain what we got ourselves into, heist leader?

Leopold as his team stares at him: Okay, maybe there's a reason why he wants that research out of that lab, but I'm pretty sure it's not what you're probably thinking.

Eris: Oh really. You sure he's not just trying to manipulate us for some government scheme?

Leopold: I'm pretty sure, okay. From the sounds of it, he wants us to prevent this guy in the labs to do something that's probably up to no good, and Jeff wants us to steal it before he starts.

Eris: Yeah, so he can use it and blame us for the stolen research instead.

Leopold: It's not gonna be like that, I'm sure of it. Come on guys, this is all conspiracy bullsh*t. Jeff is probably not part of the IAA or wants to set us up. I'm going to decide that we should probably do this job, and forget all about it once it's done. Yes he's probably an agent, but that could mean anything.

Eris: Like what?

Leopold: …Well, perhaps it's another meaning for a professional or some sh*t, I don't know. He can't be a fed.

Eris: Bullsh*t. He's a fed, and we all know it. We're working for a shady government scheme, and we can't quit out of it now, thanks to Leopold here.

Leopold: I'm sorry, okay, I didn't know at first, and I probably should have listen to Lester, alright. But we will get paid big for this if it does go well. We got out of Bolingbroke alive, and we will for this one.

Ronald: Eh, but these guys are Merrywheather, f*cking soldiers, amigo. How are we going to go up against them with the firepower that we have?

Leopold: Looks like I'm gonna have to buy an elite package from the black market then. Some military grade weaponry, and super heavy armor should do the trick. So what do you say, guys, shall we do this?

Jake: Well, if this dude's a fed, than I'm out. But then again, I sure want some more of that cash we're getting. I guess I'm in, bruh.

Ronald: I'm not gonna let down a buddy, even though he made a deal with an Agent. Let's get that payout, Si.

Leopold: Eris?

Eris: I don't trust this guy one single f*ckin bit. If this doesn't get us into deep sh*t later on, then I'll do this just so you boys won't get yourselves killed. You're gonna need a hacker for your team anyway.

Leopold: Then we'll start tomorrow. I'll get the stuff and tell Jeff we're doing this. We don't mention anything to him that he's some agent, got that? I'll see you guys, then. …Wait, hold up. We're going up against professional mercenaries, I suggest some gun training at the gun range, or playing some Righteous Slaughter. Now go.

The next day, Leopold buys the supplies for the current heist, spending more than 50K of heavy weapons, armor, and assets, filling more of his stronghold in the planning room with the previous supplies from the last heist. This time, Agent 14 does not come to Leopold's apartment, but radios them from another location and giving them intel. Around 1:00PM, Agent 14, gives them the go, meeting the people for the key codes at a parking lot in Elgin Avenue. Leopold and Eris decide to wear the suits while Jake and Ronald become lookouts for where they'll be positioned at the lot. In no time, they leave the apartment in a barrowed sedan, keeping with the business identity, driving downtown.

While driving, Agent 14 gives them the scoop on their earpieces: Okay, you're going for the codes. I'll tell my contact to meet you off Elgin Avenue. (Ends contact)

Jake: So we're meeting some people and just getting those key codes? That's sounds easy enough.

Leopold: That is if we can convince them to give them to us which obviously we will, seeing how Jeff knows these people.

Eris: No sh*t Sherlock, these are obviously his associates from the IAA.

Leopold: How do you even know if he is IAA, or if his contact is IAA?

Eris: The professor told me that he's working with them, which I assume he's a part of. He thinks we don't know who he really is or who these people are, but we already have his number.

Leopold: What if he is an Agent, but not for the IAA. For all we know, he could be from that other U.S. group. The FIB.

Eris: Oh, even worse since those guys are after me, although they don't know my identity. It's very possible. Clearly the professor didn't really say Jeff was IAA, but he did say he was an agent. "Agent 14" is what he called him. Either way, he does have something to hide and he's putting us into a certain death situation.

Leopold: Only time can tell, E.

Eris: Yeah when we get ourselves killed sometime later. We could be f*cked already.

The team comes up to the meeting site, parking near a getaway point.

Leopold radios: We got to the parking lot, but we don't see the contact around here.

Agent 14: My contact is on her way. However, she needs to be able to get in and out quick, so make sure the entrance to the lot isn't blocked by your vehicle.

Leopold: Well no duh, we're not that retarded of doing that. We'll be setting up now, over. (Ends contact) Okay, Jake, your taking the south side of the building. Ronald, you're taking north, up that fire escape.

Eris: Let's just hope this isn't a trap for us.

Agent 14 radios in: My contact's trying to drop Bureau surveillance. I mean, that would be tough in normal circumstances, but these guys have a real hard-on for her, in a non-creepy, just annoying sense. So, anyway, we're hoping for the best, preparing for the worst. That's why we got a team of four on this. Let's go

Leopold and Eris stand in the middle of the lot, waiting for the contact. Leopold only has a handgun on him while Eris holds an SMG, playing role of bodyguard. Jake and Ronald each carry DMRs, looking out for trouble. Moments later a black vehicle arrives, stopping near the two. What comes out of the car was a woman with a briefcase and her bodyguard. She immediately answers them.

Woman: Are you here for the access codes? Humane Labs?

Leopold Answers: Yes, those are it.

Woman: Alright, when I get the all clear we'll give you the codes. (Radios on her earpiece) Can I get a sign off? We need to be sure about them.

Eris approaches Leopold, whispering in his ear: Something seems odd about her, I think I've seen her face before.

Leopold whispers: Let's just get through this, alright.

The woman finishes and calls over Leopold. However, she asks a surprising question to him.

Woman: So, that bank, that was you right? (Leopold kind of freezes as she continues) Or someone associated to you?

Leopold nervously answers: What makes you say that?

Woman continues: What you're getting into right now is a whole different ball game, my friends. (Contacts earpiece) You got the go ahead?... (Looks at Leopold) You got it. (Passes suitcase to Leopold)

Eris whispers to him again: She knows who we are.

Leopold (Whispers): Just let me do this.

As Leopold was about to grab the case, all of a sudden a couple of black cars come screeching near the entrance, blocking the exit.

The woman shouts: The FIB, what are these clowns doing here?

Immediately the people in the cars began firing, killing the woman's bodyguard as Leopold and Eris take cover, while the woman runs off toward the north alleyway. Unfortunately, more FIB agents block her path as she runs the other direction, shooting at her. The woman escapes, but the team was left to fight off the agents.

Agent 14 radios in: The Bureau's coming at us! Dammit. Do not surrender. Take them out. We are burned if you are caught! (Ends contact)

Jake and Ronald open fire from above while Leopold and Eris stay behind cover next to a parked vehicle, also shooting rounds. Being pinned down Eris begins to argue with Leopold:

Eris: Well, look who decided to show up, Leopold!

Leopold firing blind: The F*ck are these guys doing here!?

Eris: Jeff's contact of his must have signaled the FIB to come after them! I told you it was a trap!

Leopold: What?! I thought the IAA and FIB were partner agencies! How can the FIB be going after them! (Fires shots)

Eris: Both agencies have been opposing each other. The FIB must have somehow tracked us here. G*ddammit, the IAA are using us. That woman, she's one of them. I've seen that face before on dug up government information.

Leopold: Well if she's IAA and Jeff is working with them but possibly isn't IAA, than who the f*ck's he then?!

Eris: I don't even know anymore, but if we want to find out more about him than I suggest we get the hell out of here.

Leopold spots agents coming from behind them: Behind us! (Both open fire on them)

Jake and Ronald continue to fire and suppress the agents from the entrance and north alley. Suddenly, Agent 14 radios all of them.

Agent 14: You need to clean up these agents. They're chasing a pay off, and they will keep coming. (Ends)

Eris, after firing shots: We need to escape, now!

Leopold: Jake, Ronald, we have to get out of here, let's get to the car

Jake and Ronald immediately come down from their spots and head for the car. When it was clear, Leopold and Eris start running back, grabbing the case. Unaware of it, a wounded agent lifts up and takes a final shot at them with a handgun. The bullet heads straight into Eris' leg, as she drops to the ground in pain behind the rest. She screams as Leopold looks back and finds her on the ground.

Leopold yells at his team: Guys, Eris got shot! (Leopold runs back to her, dropping the case)

Eris begins crawling as Leopold approaches her.

Leopold: Are you Ok?

Eris: Agh, does it look like I'm f*cking ok!? Agh, I can't stand up.

Leopold shouts: Ron! Help me get Eris up! Hurry! (Looks at Eris) We're gonna get you out of here.

Ronald runs in to help Leopold lift Eris off the ground. Both lift her by her arms as they quickly rush back to the vehicle, grabbing the case that Leopold dropped.

Jake rushes them: Come on come on, there's more of them coming!

Leopold and Ronald help Eris get in the backseat, having Ronald sit with her. Leopold runs around, sitting in the co-seat while Jake drives, being the wheelman.

Leopold: Step on it, Jake.

Jake: Hang on to your boxers. (shifts and drives off)

Agent 14 comes on: Looks like you're clear… but we've heard that before. Drop the codes at HQ and look out for tails.

Leopold: We got a problem, Jeff, Eris just got shot in the leg, she can't walk.

Agent 14: Dammit. We can't move on with this if she's wounded. You gonna have to do something about that.

Leopold: I'll think of something, over. (Ends contact)

Eris: sh*t, I'm bleeding. (Looks at Ronald) You gonna have to put pressure on it.

Ronald: ugh, gross, I ain't touching that.

Eris: Don't be a baby, Ronald, and just put your hand on it. (Ronald presses her wound) Agh, g*d-damn that hurts.

Jake: Don't worry, girl, I'll get you there as fast as I can.

Eris: Agh, please don't ever call me girl again. Agh, and it's not like I'm dying, so don't get all caring for me.

Jake evades the FIB vehicles and heads back to Leopold's apartment, driving in his garage. Jake helps out by carrying the case while Leopold and Ronald help out Eris to the elevator and into the apartment.

The two carry Eris to a couch, while she asks something: Do you have a first aid some place?

Leopold: Yeah, there's one in the bathroom. (Looks at Jake) Jake, put those key cards in the planning room. (Heads to downstairs bathroom while settling down Eris)

Jake goes into the room to set down the key cards on a weapon case near the armory. In the living room, Leopold comes back up and gives Eris the First Aid.

Leopold: Aw man, now you're getting blood on my couch.

Eris: Ugh, forget about the f*cking couch and just patch me up already.

Leopold patches around the bullet entry and exit wound on her right leg. Moments later, Jake comes into the living room to see how things were doing.

Jake: How is she?

Leopold: She's fine.

Eris: No, I'm not. The bullet penetrated through my leg and shattered the bone inside. I won't be able to walk around for a few weeks unless I get it checked out.

Leopold: aw Scheißen, Eris, we can't move on if your hurt, g*ddammit.

Eris: So much for helping out the IAA or whoever for their job now, you dumbass. This was all your fault.

Leopold: Oh, so you're now blaming me again.

Eris: This wouldn't have happened if you didn't agree to Jeff for the job and came face to face with the FIB. I can only think that going up against Merrywheather wouldn't be any easier. You might as well quit this job.

Leopold: I'm not quitting out this job, even though I probably can't, for who we're working with. You shouldn't have pressured me from the start of that prison job.

Eris: That was your call, as*hole. You were greedy enough to make that call to someone that was bad news. Lester warned you, I warned you, you got us into this f*ckin mess, not me.

Leopold: Oh f*ck you, you too didn't know who this guy was at first, so what if Lester warned me. I made that call anyways, and you accepted it, treating me like crap and pushing me to have you on our team. And you're now complaining that this guy is a f*ckin fed, so what. We got paid on the last job working for him, and we're doing it again for a much bigger payout, We're doing this for the f*cking money, and I don't give a sh*t, if I'm working for the feds, agency, or whatever. I don't care if they come after me in the future.

Eris: You're so full of sh*t, and always have been. You are risking yourself more and more, and you think you can always get away from it. Eventually your luck will run out.

Leopold: Well it hasn't, no matter what gets in my way, I always get away with it in the end, including Jake and Ronald here. You guys are not dead yet, so we're moving on with this job, and I'm not gonna let some bitch tell me otherwise. (Eris was shocked) Yeah… I said it. You're nothing but a bitch. So what the hell are you gonna do about it? You can't even stand up to hurt me.

Eris stands up on one leg: I'm gonna make you regret calling me that! (Loses balance and falls to the ground)

Leopold bursts out laughing: Ahhhahaha, whoops, and the bitch comes crashing down.

Eris looks up with a tear in her eye: You're an as*hole, you know that. How dare you treat me like that.

Leopold: Hey, I maybe an as*hole, but I can at least accept the fact that I am one, unlike you, who can't accept being called a bitch.

Eris: Stop calling me that!

Leopold: Aww what. Is the little bitch gonna cry? (Makes sobbing hand gestures as Eris becomes puffy eyed)

Jake comes in to lift back up Eris, talking back to Leopold: Hey, dude, that's not cool. Just knock it off.

Leopold: Okay fine, jeez, I didn't think she would start crying about it.

Jake and Ronald lift her back up, only for her to say one thing.

Eris in tears: That's it Leopold, I'm done. Not just for this job but for everything involved with you. You wanna risk your team from getting killed, then go ahead, I hope you die with them if they do, getting blacklisted from everyone around this city if you survive. I'm sorry you two. Jake, take me to a nearby hospital, I need to get this wound and bone checked out. Don't drop me. (Jake supports her out the door)

Ronald looks back at Leopold: Harsh, amigo.

Leopold: Aw, she'll forget all about it once we're done.

Ronald: But what the hell are we gonna do without her? We're one man short.

Leopold: I'm thinking about it, okay. ….. Ugh, son of a bitch. I really don't wanna do this.

Ronald: Qué?

Leopold: I have no choice, Ron. If we have him on our team, he might f*ck things up for us, that's if we convince him.

Ronald: You don't mean…

Leopold: That's right, Ron. Once we head up to Blaine County, before we get that 4x4, we're gonna pay a little visit to Sunny Shores to get someone. I'll tell Jake when he comes back. Just be ready tomorrow morning, I'll get the stuff together.


	12. Humane Labs - Insurgents

**April 1, 2013, 10:30AM 140 Zancudo Ave, Sunny Shores, Grand Senora Desert**

April Fool's day in San Andreas. While joking aside, with Eris not being part of the team, Leopold, Jake, and Ronald head to Blaine County a day early for when they must require the 4x4 in Davis Quartz. The three take one of Leopold's SUVs to the country, bringing along gear like advance rifles, medium armored vest and dark camouflage, including knit masks. They leave early, but only to make a stop at Sunny Shores to visit an old teammate. About 10:30AM, they stopped by to the address to get their replacement crew member for the job. Getting out of the SUV, the three were skeptical.

Jake while getting out of the vehicle: Dude, there's no way he's gonna come back with us, not since the last time you kicked him out of our crew all because he f*cked up a job that almost had us killed and no pay.

Leopold: What choice do I have? Eris got shot, she hates me now, and we won't have time to find another reliable guy to help us. At least he would make a good killing machine for the setups ahead of us.

Ronald: Si, an unstable killing machine. That psicópata is unpredictable.

Leopold: Just let me do the talking and I'll convince him to come with us again. (Walks up trailer porch)

Leopold bans on door until getting a response: Go Away!

Leopold: Stephen, open the door.

Stephen: No!

Leopold: You better open this f*ckin door or else I'm gonna smash it down for you.

Seconds later, Stephen opens the door: What do you want?

Leopold: Remember us, as*hole?

Stephen: Oh my god it's you three fa*gots again, what the heck are you doing here at my trailer? And where's that blonde girl of yours?

Leopold: Well, that is why we are here. You see, Eris had a little… accident during a recent job we pulled yesterday, and we're in need of a replacement.

Stephen: Okay?

Leopold: You see, we're pulling a score that requires four people to pull off, and we can't continue on with just the three of us unless we find another to help us out. So now we decided, that we should hire someone back, and help us succeed in finishing these setups for us and using them to complete this major… score, that will make us feel happy by the end of it. So, we, are asking you, to come and help us.

Stephen chuckles: …This is a joke, right?

Leopold: No, we're serious about hiring you back.

Stephen: Okay, seriously, I know what day it is, you are not gonna fool me.

Leopold: Stephen, we need another person on our team, this isn't a f*ckin joke.

Stephen: Oh really. Not since last time I was with you guys, you decided to kick me out for no freakin reason.

Leopold: That's because you kept f*cking things up the last time you were with us. Alright, we didn't want to hire you back, but we have no choice because we only have a day to set up for our next take, so we have no choice but to get you back.

Stephen: No, okay. Every time you tell me to do something, you always say I mess things up. I'm not messing things up, why do you say I mess things up?

Leopold: Because you do you meathead. Seriously, you're the last person I would get for jobs like these. The least you can do is kill people and blow sh*t up, and that's it. Don't do anything else that would waste our time, money and ammo, and keep it simple. Now just come back with us and don't mess anything up.

Stephen: No, you're just gonna get mad and kick me out again. Get out of my freakin face, I got enough money already. (Slams door)

Jake: Man, you see I told you he wouldn't come back. Let's just get back to the garage and hope we can do this with just us, dude.

Leopold: Hang on, Jake. (Bangs on door)

Stephen: I said no!

Leopold: Stephen do you really want to stay in this sh*thole all your life, or do you want to live big just like us.

Stephen: I don't freakin care, go away!

Leopold: Listen, Stephen, if you come with us and not f*ck things up, after we finish this score, you can have most of my cut from the payout.

Stephen opens door: How much?

Leopold: More than what your meth head boss pays you every week. With us, you'll get 100x more that what you get paid with.

Stephen: I only get paid enough to pay the rent for this house. I barely have enough to maintain my car in that shed over there. You think I like living here? Where it's 110 degrees out here, very little internet connection and bringing my boss those dropped ammo crates every day. It freakin sucks out here. I hardly drag race with my friends at the airfield because I'm always bringing in and out guns and smuggling that cocaine crap the whole day, and it gets dark when I'm done. I…I swear to god I almost regret running away from home in the first place, and now look where I'm at. Even worse than living with my uncle out in Tennessee. My boss is more of a freakin weirdo than he is.

Leopold: Well then, you sure you don't want to come back with us and live your life in Los Santos?

Stephen: …No, screw this place. (Goes back inside and gets a shirt) This place is bullcrap, screw my weirdo boss, I'm coming with you guys. (Comes out) Now where are we going exactly?

Leopold as the four walk back to the SUV: I got a garage not far from here that holds our supplies for when we're up here. We got a setup sometime tomorrow down at Davis Quartz, we'll be stealing a 4x4 for this job sometime soon.

Stephen: Okay? What's the score then?

Leopold: Why don't I tell you when we head back, it's a long story.

 ** _Leopold Monologue:_** _So let's talk about Stephen, here we go. Now I knew him from those freakout videos on the internet, but how I met him, that's another story. When I came up to Blaine County to do some jobs for this crazy meth head called Trevor, and some other guy that's with him, he introduced me to this other psycho that somehow came all the way to San Andreas from wherever the f*ck he came from. All he told me was that he ran away from home, got stuck in this town with no money for gas, meets that other mother*cker, and ends up staying here in Sunny Shores to make money from him. He didn't care if it was illegal, he just wanted money, and became even more dangerous. Stephen, what can I say about him? Retarded, unpredictable, and an as*hole. While he's not as bad as some other criminals I've met in the city, he's still prone to f*ck things up, and my team agrees. Killing and blowing up sh*t is all he's good for, anything else would be too complicated to him. After some failed jobs we did with him, I had to kick him out. Hell, killing him would have been more sensible, but it turns out we needed him again to pull these jobs off._

The team drove back to the Harmony garage on the Route 68, until half way there they get a message by Agent 14.

Agent 14: Gentlemen, looks like we have a bit of change in plans. According to my given Intel, Merrywheather has changed their training exercise schedule for today, starting around 7AM tonight. And no, this is not some April Fool's joke, people, if it's just the 3 of you, we still gotta go with this, there's no turning back now.

Stephen: Who is that?

Leopold: Our contact, looks like we're doing this job tonight.

Stephen: Well what the crap are we doing then?

Leopold: We need a 4x4 from some mercenaries called Merryweather Security Consultant. It's part of the things we need for the big heist.

Stephen: Merryweather? Those guys that establish themselves as a security force around the world? Dude, my boss steals crap from those guys. I don't know how he does it, but he's got some screws loose. We're seriously gonna steal crap from them?

Leopold: That's the plan, meathead. Merrywheather's got shit that we need and were coming after it.

Stephen: Are you out of your mind, do you know how freakin tough it'll be to get crap from them?!

Leopold: We've dealt with these mother*ckers before, so we can handle it. Besides, I'm not the one planning these setups, and who knows what Jeff has for us later on.

Stephen: Jeff?

Leopold: That's the guy that sent us the message. We got plenty of time to set up and plan our approach.

The team arrives at the Harmony garage, getting out their gear from the back of the SUV and storing the vehicle inside. Agent 14 sends them objectives and a map of the site, pointing out where the vehicles are located. Leopold thinks about taking out the mercenaries from the ridges of the quarry, two of them on each side, raining down sniper ammo. Once clear, they'll go for the 4x4 and what's ever there they can take. Agent 14 will update on their progress. Leopold then explains to Stephen what they were really doing, how they met Agent 14, who he possibly is, and how they lost Eris as a crew member. After explaining everything, Stephen didn't seem to care, only caring about what Leopold might pay him with in the end. With gear in place and getting a bite to eat from the outside, the team was ready to roll once the sun almost came down, taking the SUV.

While on route to the quarry, Agent 14 goes over the setup on their earpieces: Okay, let's get these armored vehicles. Get down to Davis Quartz. I see you three found another crew member on time. He better have the endurance and reliability for the jobs right after, things will get tougher once it follows through. (Ends)

Stephen questions with the team: So, if this guy is some type of agent for who knows what, why the crap are working for him in the first place?

Leopold: Well, from what Eris had told us, shady governments like to use us criminals to do the jobs for them, just like any mob boss or whatever powerful criminal does to do their dirty work. Supposedly this guy Jeff is some IAA agent using us to do their dirty work for them, more dangerous than the jobs we pull. I don't see how he can be an agent, no matter how much Eris keeps telling me with her little conspiracy theory, we're just doing this for the money. Eris got shot in the leg, she gets pissed at me that we're moving on with this, leaves, end of story.

Stephen: So why are we going to the Humane labs for anyway if there's nothing valuable to steal?

Leopold: I told you, some kind of research of this "neural agent" that some as*hole is using for who knows what. I don't know, some contacts I worked with make us get weird sh*t all the time, and Eris never complained about them until now. I just wanna get more rich and so do you. Let's just get this over with.

Jake: We're getting close you guys, prepare to mask up. (contacts Agent 14) Were getting close to the site, dude. Anything you wanna give us before going in?

Agent 14: Simple, go in, get the vehicles, and get out. You know, if these insurgent LAPVs, light armored personnel vehicles, came in electric with driverless capabilities, I might look into the financing options.

Jake: Financing options?

Agent 14: Yeah, use it for the kids' soccer run. Not that I have children… that I know of… officially. Who need the paperwork, right? For cars not kids. Who needs it when I can recruit degenerate like you to go on errands? Hey, by the way, you mind picking up some milk while you're out?

Jake: Dude, what the F*ck?

Agent 14: Hehehe, I'm joking, April Fools, I guess. You'll only be asked to collect what's needed for the larger operation. So, unless we're taking advantage of the guard's lactose intolerance, you won't be sent to the farmer's market. Rest assured. Anyways, back to your guys' objective, Merryweather have rented the place to do some tests on the Insurgent LAPVs. It's a live fire test, so expect resistance once you engage.

Leopold: Teh, like these guys will ever surrender.

Agent 14: Try and hold off engaging for as long as possible though, your best chance of success will come if you retain control of the situation. (Ends)

Jake looking at entrance: There's our way in, sh*t, they do have guards though. (Driving by)

Leopold: Just stop right around here, me and Ronald will take care of them.

Jake stops the SUV as Leopold and Ronald step out and approach the guards.

One guard responds: Hey, this area is restricted.

Leopold: Yeah, we know. (L & R pull out suppressed Advance rifles from their backs)

Before the guards could react fast enough, the two fire upon them, killing them.

Leopold: Lets hide the bodies, (Contacts Jake) Jake, drive yourself in.

Jake backs up and drives through the entrance. Stephen on the other hand questions about the LAPVs to Agent 14

Stephen: So, what are these vehicles for anyway?

Agent 14 speaking to all: These vehicles are fast armored, all terrain, perfect for militarized police, policeized military, and concerned civilian interests. Whether you're driving this into enemy forces in a theatre of war, or a crowd of protesters in Downtown LS, you can rest assured.

Ronald, while getting into SUV: Sounds like some hard to penetrate sh*t if you ask me.

Agent 14: Did I mention you've got an option for leather seats and satellite radio? We don't want you to have to choose between ability to kill and comfort.

Leopold: Woo, looks like I'm gonna get one of these then.

Suddenly they hear a radio signal coming from the quarry: Insurgent LAPV mark three integrity test on my signal… And, Fire.

The team hears the gunfire, getting close.

Jake: I'm switching off the lights, I'll drop you guys here while me and Leopold get the other side.

Leopold: Ronald, make sure he doesn't screw things up (Pointing at Stephen)

Stephen: Hey, I said I won't mess anything up.

Leopold: Just making sure. Now, get out with Ronald and don't do anything stupid.

Ronald and Stephen get out carrying cases with sniper rifle parts inside, setting up behind a rock.

Leopold and Jake head to the east side, doing the same thing. All of them wore dark but somewhat camouflaged clothing, wearing Military bullet proof vest and knit masks.

Leopold finishes setting up, contacting others: We're in position, don't open fire unless I say so, that includes you, Stephen.

Stephen on other side: Oh my god, I know, you freakin retard.

Down below were the two 4x4s, surrounded by Merrywheather mercenaries and professionals. Each take aim at one of them, waiting for Leopold to give the go ahead, and open fire.

Leopold: Okay, take em out.

Each get a kill from one shot. Stephen however misses, while Ronald takes the kill for him.

Stephen: Hey, That was my kill!

Ronald: This isn't a videogame, estúpido, now keep firing.

The team continues firing as the mercenaries were confused of where the shots were coming from, firing at different directions. Some would scatter, and others would hide behind one of the LAPVs, only for one side to take them out, including the runners. As the last remaining mercs were shot and killed in under a minute, the team makes its way down, only for Jake to stay with the SUV. While coming down to the test site, a couple surviving mercs surprisingly open fire behind cover, having Leopold or Ronald shoot out the remaining mercs, and meet at the center.

Leopold: F*ck, you guys didn't get all of them?

Stephen: I couldn't get any!

Leopold: Well that explains it. (Heads for one of the 4x4s)

Stephen: What does that suppose to mean?!

Ronald passing him: It means you need to work on your aim, amigo.

Stephen: I don't even like sniping!

Leopold: Who cares, just get in one of the vehicles. Have you ever used a machine gun before?

Stephen: No.

Leopold: Good, cause you're about to. You're riding with Ronald, no complaints. (Gets inside an Insurgent)

Ronald gets in the Insurgent with the mounted gun while Stephen takes control of it. Leopold tells Jake in the SUV to follow them behind, including contacting Agent 14 that they got the vehicles.

Leopold to HQ: Jeff, we got the two vehicles. That was f*ckin easy than I thought it would be.

Agent 14: Don't count on it, they're going to send people after you, (Ends)

Leopold: I was afraid you were gonna say that. (To team) Let's go you guys, more Merrywheather are coming our way. Ron, you take the lead.

Ronald: Usted lo consiguió, Slikk.

The team drives out of there, taking the path out. Immediately, Merrywheather vehicles were already coming at them, including attack choppers. Without hesitating, Stephen opens fire with the machine gun, firing at the vehicles. They rush out of the site and on the road, only for Ronald to go off road into Sandy Shores National Park with more vehicles and choppers following them.

Ronald warns Stephen: Eh, aim at those choppers, amigo!

Stephen opens fire at one of the choppers. However, because Ronald was going off road and hitting bumps, Stephen was struggling to keep on it.

Stephen: Hey! Can you at least hold still you freakin moron?!

Ronald: We're driving through rocks and hills and being chase at the same time, estúpido mierda!

The choppers start firing at them with their machine guns as Stephen desperately continues to fire at them. They go over small hills, paths, and plants, sometimes rocking around Stephen on the mounted gun. Jake on the other hand was being cautious on the dirt as the SUV was not meant to go too off road in this terrain. Eventually they head back on the road of East Joshua. Right there, Stephen was able to aim at the choppers, firing at the cockpits and killing the pilots. However, Ronald was now weaving traffic, swaying around Stephen's aim.

Stephen: Oh my god, stop moving around so much!

Eventually, Stephen gets the last chopper, almost crashing down on Leopold from behind and almost blocking Jake, with still more vehicles behind him.

Jake: Uh, I can use some help back here, guys.

Leopold radios them: Ron, Jake needs some help back there, more of those as*holes are still following us.

Ronald lets Leopold and Jake pass, only for R & S to deal with the pursuing vehicles. They start firing their weapons at them, only for Stephen to once again open fire. They were passing by Grapeseed on Seaview Road.

Agent 14 suddenly radios them: How are those LAPVs doing? Come on, folks.

Leopold: We're almost there, just keep your pants on. (Ends contact) How are we doing back there?

Stephen: They keep shooting at us!

Leopold: Then keep firing, as*hole.

Stephen: Oh my freakin go… (Leopold ends contact)

They eventually head into a dirt path on the side of Mount Chiliad, getting close to one of the docks where they must meet. Stephen takes out the last remaining enemy vehicles. One spins out and jumps off the path and into the Alamo Sea, another catches fire, hits a ditch, and then explodes.

Stephen sees the explosion from behind: Yeah, take that you freakin losers! You can't kill us! (Gets back inside) They've stop chasing us, they given up.

Ronald radios Leopold: Eh, it's all clear in back of us, Slikk.

Leopold: Great Job, guys, looks like Stephen was good for us after all.

Stephen: Why the crap does he say that, of course I'm good.

Ronald: Eh, you got long ways, amigo.

Agent 14 suddenly comes in: Bring them in, I'm waiting.

The three vehicles go down to a fishing dock and park the LAPVs in the middle. As they got out, a door from one of the houses opens. Walking out was Agent 14, and a couple of other men.

Agent 14: I tell you we only needed one of these? Other one's a spare.

Leopold: What? You said to get both of them, at least one of them has a gun to shoot at those bastards.

You're gonna be going in the one without a gun, don't want to draw attention. (Talking to men) Pull the electrics, strip the plating, EMP will go in, Merryweather won't notice the difference…

Leopold: Woah, woah, hold up, what do you mean EMP? What the hell are we gonna put in that damn thing.

Agent 14: Oh that, that will be on your next meeting in a few days. You guys won't need armor in there, will you? Alright, now get going, let's wrap this up. (Walks back in house)

Stephen: Wait, hold on, can we at least keep the one with the gun?

One of the men: Absolutely not, this thing will generated too much heat, we have to scrap it.

Stephen: Oh come on, all that for nothing?!

Jake passes: Deal with it, dude, I've been there.

Stephen walks back to SUV: Oh my god, that's so dumb!

The team heads back to their SUV, heading back to Sunny Shores for a quick drink at a bar. While there, the team decides to check on Eris on phone, still at the hospital in Rockford Hills. She keeps on warning them.

Eris: You boys are digging a hole deeper and deeper if you keep on going with this. Who knows what that agent is gonna do with you four.

Leopold: Eris, we're doing just fine, and he's not an agent, you're just being paranoid.

Eris: I don't even want to talk to you, you rude as*hole. You're putting your team into more danger the deeper you keep on doing this job. FIB is gonna come after your ass or you're gonna get killed, and you can thank whoever this guy's boss is for bringing them to you.

Leopold: We gotta go, E, I think our drinks are ready to be served. (Hangs up) Heh, you see what I mean, Stephen. F*ckin paranoid. Obviously worried about us.

Stephen: It's about time they're bringing the drinks.

Eventually, they head back to Los Santos, including Stephen, staying at a motel. It takes them about a week for Agent 14 to bring their next setup.


	13. Humane Labs - EMP

**April 8, 2013, 11:00PM West Eclipse Blvd, Eclipse Towers Apt 40, Rockford Hills**

A week has passed till eventually Leopold gets a call for the other to come by to the apartment to meet for the next setup. The team had no idea what they were doing next. It was almost midnight once they arrived at Leopold's apartment, giving the go ahead by Agent 14 to come in the planning room.

Agent 14, as the team comes in: Okay, well done. Should take this up for a living. We're making progress here.

Stephen: Dude, what is your deal? It's almost midnight and you guys had to wake me up on this time to meet. Why can't we do this in the day?

Jake: Who the hell goes to sleep before midnight?

Agent 14: Gentlemen, this thing is happening tonight. I hope you guys have enough energy because this is going to be an overnight deal.

Stephen: Oh my god, why couldn't you just tell us then?

Leopold: Stephen, just shut the f*ck up. Just as long if it's not too complex and dangerous.

Agent 14 continues: Like I said, nothing complex or dangerous and that is exactly the way I want you to approach this next little task.

Stephen: So what the heck are we doing that has to be done this late then?

Agent 14: I'm glad you asked. We are going to borrow something off the navy. An E, M, P, They're not gonna mind.

Stephen: Good, they can just give it to us and I can go back to sleep. Doesn't sound hard.

Agent 14: However, This Thing is kept on a plane, the plane is kept on a boat, the boat is kept in an ocean. All very simple, just borrowing something off the government, like a library.

Leopold: Hold on a sec. A boat? Like an aircraft carrier?

Agent 14: Exactly, you go in, sneak up on the deck and you're going to take that plane. You guys can handle it, right?

The team looks at each other confused until Leopold gave the answer: Uh.. Yeah.

Agent 14: Okay then (Points out map) You are going to bring the plane here. (Pointing at Sunny Shores Airfield) We're gonna unload the EMP, sell the plane to fund the rest of the operation, write off the late fees, easy. After that you need to deliver the EMP here, (Pointing at Humane Laboratory) we're gonna borrow a helicopter from here (Pointing at Merrywheather Dock HQ) and we should be good to go, alright? Great, good, call me. Everything you need for this task is in that box over there, so gear up. (Leaves room and building)

Jake: Okay, for those who think this job is becoming ridiculous and that Eris was right all along say I.

Everyone except Leopold: I.

Leopold: Guys, come on, you're seriously all gonna give out on this job just because of the setups we've been given next.

Jake: Bruh, we're gonna be invading an Aircraft carrier, with navy soldiers coming at us.

Ronald: Yeah, and then we're stealing a helicopter from the heart of Merrywheather's HQ?

Stephen: It's like this guy wants us to kill ourselves, man. (All look at Leopold)

Leopold: Okay so maybe the setups are getting a bit suicidal as we go.

Jake: Dude, we can't do this sh*t, this is something that those Special Forces guys do in those Righteous Slaughter games, dude, especially that we're going after something like an EMP. Eris was right, this dude must be from some kind of black ops organization, using us as assets. Hell, we're not even that professional enough for these kind of jobs anyway, dude.

Leopold: That doesn't mean we can't try, Jake.

Jake: Heh, you seriously want to raid an aircraft carrier?

Leopold: Why not? It shouldn't be as hard as breaking in and out of a prison full of NOOSE.

Ronald: Yeah, but we barely got out of there.

Leopold: Then we can do it again, Ron. You guys want to make it in the bigger leagues, then we have to risk ourselves as far as possible, get the bigger payouts. You think Jeff expects us to leave on this one, pussying out? No, of course not. We have the armor and weapons to do this kind of sh*t. Eris may have said this job will kill us or get us closer to work for the feds, but f*ck it. I am not gonna pussy out or let some federal agency tell me what to do if we get through this main job. We're getting our money and going our separate ways after this. If Jeff gives us more, then f*ck him, we won't work for him again if it makes you guys and Eris happy. But like I said, bigger leagues mean bigger cash and reputation. We may become the FIB's most wanted someday, but we just gotta deal with it. So who's with me?

Stephen answers: Dude, we have no Idea what you just said, but screw it, I want that payout. Let's go raid ourselves a freakin aircraft carrier. (Checks out box)

Jake: If we're gonna go on an aircraft carrier dude, then how the hell are we gonna get out of there if one of us is going to take that EMP?

Stephen opens box: What the crap is this? (Takes out stuff) These are all aircraft suits, man.

Leopold: Does that answer your question, Jake.

Jake goes and looks at suits: We're gonna steal more than one aircraft are we?

The team exits out of the back of the apartment to the parking lot, walking out wearing jet pilot uniforms with heavy bullet armored vests. They take a van to their location. As they walk to the van Leopold keeps talking.

Leopold: I hope that pilot school taught you well, Jake. We're gonna be flying fighter jet aircraft out of there.

Ronald: Man, I don't even know how to fly a plane, amigo. (Getting in vehicle)

Leopold, already sitting on driver seat: You ever play air combat games, Ron?

Ronald: Well yeah, but…

Leopold: Than it shouldn't be any different than flying a real one, right? (Looks at Stephen) And what about you meathead, any pilot experience?

Stephen: Dude, stop calling me meathead, and yeah, my crazy boss showed me how to fly a crop duster, if I can fly that, then I think I can handle flying a jet aircraft.

Leopold While driving off: Great, everyone can fly a jet aircraft then. I've taken the flight school, eh well, I failed a couple times there, but I did graduate from that place.

Jake: …You didn't graduate from there, did you…

Leopold: Yeah, but why do I need to. They were as*holes to me, so I dropped out. At least my d*ckhead parents can't do anything about it now.

Jake: Heh, just like you in highschool, dude.

Leopold: Exactly. Man I hated being there, including that flight school.

The team drives to the area where they need to get a boat and sail it out in the ocean. While heading over there, Agent 14 gives them more details.

Agent 14: The EMP is out at sea, but get over to El Burro Heights first. There's a boat there you can use as a tender. Enjoy this moment of calm before the storm. There won't be an actual storm, according to my weather app, but there'll probably be explosions and waves caused by things crashing in the sea. Hopefully not you, or the plane we're after. Only the bad guys will crash into the sea. It'll be uplifting but traumatic as well, so yeah… enjoy the calm.

Jake gulps: I can't believe we're doing this. I think I'm gonna be sick.

Leopold: You'll do fine, Jake, just think about fast cars and cute girls to calm yourself down.

Jake: Whatever you say, dude.

Eventually they come to the location, getting reminded by Agent 14

Agent 14: You're coming up on the boat. Everyone on board, head out to sea.

Leopold: How do you know if they won't fire at us once we get close?

Agent 14: My people coed the boat with a radar-absorbent paint, the same stuff they use on stealth aircraft and boats. That should keep you hidden from their radar.

Leopold: Wow, did they actually do that?

Agent 14: Actually no, it's just regular black paint, I thought it would sound cool to you. But the electronics on there have been removed to keep you guys from getting spotted. Just hope there's no inferred, night vision or a full moon for them to spot you. (Ends contact)

Leopold, sarcastically: Well that's good to know.

They slowly take the van down to the beach and find the Dinghy in the water, getting in it.

Agent 14 comes in after the team got the boat: Take the boat on a south-easterly bearing and you'll see the vessel you're boarding. (Ends)

Stephen looks out and sees light in horizon: Jeez, it's all the way out there? (Points)

Leopold: It's going to be a long ride, let's see if you guys get seasick before I do.

The team sails off. While half way there…

Agent 14 contacts them: You know what an EMP is, right?

Jake: Sure we do, dude, it stands for electro-magnetic pulse. Sh*t fries anything electronically if in range of it.

Agent 14: I see you guys must have done your homework in school then. Well they're keeping that thing in a Hydra jump jet, forty year old technology, but anything newer would rely on circuitry and get taken out by the pulse.

Leopold: But what about the…

Agent 14: Yeah, I know… an Insurgent (4x4) and an EMP are non-standard equipment for a raid like this. Based on Rashkovsky's in-depth knowledge of the facility, the schematics he provided, we've been able to draw up a plan with a high probability of success. The human factor discounted. The drawback is the shopping list, but you have it in your hands now, and you're running down the aisles and filling up the cart. Come on. (Ends)

Quarter-half way there…

Agent 14: You see it? The aircraft carrier. Prepare to board and make your way up to the flight deck. When you find the Hydra with the EMP on it, bring it back to the base.

Stephen: Well then how do we know if it's on the freakin ship?

Agent 14: How do we know it's on the ship? The crew leaked an inventory on the dark net, put everything up for sale, the bastards. If we don't get this equipment, it'll go to the hands of the terrorists, not thieves. (Ends)

Ronald: Eh, good thing by doing this, we're saving lives then.

Leopold: Yeah, your right, looks like Eris didn't think about that, did she. She would hate to see that sh*t happen if this thing gets sold, and it looks like we're doing her and the world a favor by getting rid of it, or using it to raid a laboratory. Either way, we're stopping terrorism, …I think. (All look at him) …Okay sure I've… killed a lot of innocent people before but… Oh come on, you guys killed a lot of people too, let's just say they were as*holes okay, and as*holes don't deserve to live.

Jake: Uh…

Leopold: Don't go there, Jake.

They get close to the carrier. Few aircraft launch off of the deck, while Jake makes a comment.

Jake: We're going to be raiding that? You sure it's not too late to turn back, dude?

Leopold: They're not pointing their turrets at us, so we got a shot at this. Alright guys, get your masks ready.

The team make their way in back of the carrier to the boat dock. Agent 14 comes in on their earpieces.

Agent 14: You ready to board?

Leopold: That depends, how do we get up there?

Agent 14: There are two ways into the hanger bay. One door in front of you and another up a flight of stairs. Make your way through the hanger, and take some more stairs up to the flight deck. (Ends)

Leopold: Alright we'll split up. Ron, Stephen you take the door. Jake, on me.

Jake: This is starting to feel like Righteous 4.

They get off the boat and go their separate paths. Carrying with them were silenced advance rifles and hand grenades. They meet up on both sides of the hanger bay, taking cover behind crates and counting their targets on each side. Both sides simultaneously throw one hand grenade, hitting one of the gas canisters and blowing up any ship crew members near it. They begin to open fire, taking down anyone in their path and slowly move up. Eventually, the carrier alarm goes off. Navy crews begin to load up and head for the hanger bay to go up against the team. The carrier's intercom begins yelling around the ship.

Intercom: Code red, we have been compromised.

Agent 14 begins warning the team: They've put out a mayday signal. Keep pushing. Get to the jet.

The team begins running with their heavy armored vest. They get shot a couple of times, but continue pushing and shooting down enemies. They throw more genades, taking out enemies behind cover and blowing up more canisters. Shooting and reloading is all they do, pushing up more and more until eventually reaching some stairs to a door with a staircase leading up to the deck.

Leopold: Guys, this way!

The group follows Leopold up, until Agent 14 comes on radio again.

Agent 14: There's a supply room off the hanger bay, if you need to stock up.

More crews on the ship pop out of the doors as Leopold shoots his way over them.

Leopold: Jake, cover on the right side.

They soon reach into more narrow corridors, taking behind cover and shooting anyone behind doors or corners making their way up. After shooting one last guard behind a door, they reach the supply room, only to immediately run in and take cover behind crates and continue to shoot enemies outside on the deck.

Agent 14 tells them about the plane: The Hydra's at the far end of the flight deck, one of you get in it and get out of there as fast as possible.

Leopold: Okay, but what the hell is so special about this plane out of the others?

It has vertical take-off and landing capabilities, so whoever's flying better know how to get airborne. (Ends)

Jake, while still shooting: I don't know about you, bro, but they never taught me how to fly those kinds of aircraft! (Fires shots) And I suppose the others don't know how either!

The team makes their way out to the deck, killing every last enemy on sight and deciding who will fly the Hydra.

Stephen: So who the heck is gonna fly that thing!?

Jake: Well it certainly isn't going to be me!

Ronald: Yo no!

Leopold: Okay, I guess I'll fly it then! Shouldn't be that hard! You guys get in the others!

All go to their choice of aircraft, while Leopold takes the main plane. After shooting enemies hiding behind cover, each get in the cockpits of the Lazers. Back in the supply room, they pick up some oxygen masks and connect them to their uniforms, taking off the armor before getting in.

Agent 14: One of you is flying the Hydra home, the rest… making sure it gets there.

Leopold: I'm gonna be flying this thing, I'm starting her up right now.

Agent 14: Don't disappoint me. (Ends contact)

Leopold starts it up, bringing down the cockpit. Giving a moment to figure out the controls, Leopold begins lifting the plane off the deck. The captain in the control room spots Leopold taking off, warning outside aircraft to come after it, including the others.

Radio: Minimal interval take off now! They've got our Hydra.

Leopold listens and comments: Ha, so much for selling it to terrorist now, you sh*theads. Let's see what this baby can do (Switches to flight and flies off.

The rest eventually take off normally off the deck and follow Leopold, having a great time.

Radio continues: Can anyone out there hear me! Infiltrators have taken off the flight deck with priority aircraft, take immediate action!

One of enemy pilots: Roger that. Zancudo Six will down the jet.

Jake radios to team: Aw sh*t, dude, they're sending planes right at us.

Agent 14 comes in: Down the jets before they down you. I am not pulling the EMP out of your wreckage. (Ends)

Leopold: Looks like we're gonna be flying in the "danger zone". Team, let's f*ck em up.

The hijacking suddenly turns into "Ace Combat" as the team engages the enemy aircrafts, starting a dogfight out in the ocean. The enemy aircrafts only focused on Leopold as they begin to engage on firing their missiles at him, having Leopold to do evasive maneuvers to avoid the oncoming missiles. This gives the chance for one of the guys to shoot down the distracted aircraft, firing missiles right at them and taking down a couple. The enemy aircrafts begin to focus on the others while more dogfighting maneuvers begin to take action. One of them saves one another, while one of them takes advantage of their enemy's maneuvers and guns them down. Eventually the number of enemy aircraft begins to diminish as Leopold takes the final kill on the enemy captain's jet, bringing down all of them and surviving the attack, heading back to Los Santos.

Agent 14 radios them: Clear skies. Bring the Hydra to Sandy Shores Airfield, and we'll take a look at that EMP. (Ends)

Jake: Woooo!, we did good, baby, we did good.

Stephen: Man, I thought we'd never get out of there, that was Insane.

Ronald: I think I sh*t my pants back there … Si, that is definitely cagar.

Jake: Aw gross, dude.

Stephen: That's disgusting, I can smell the crap from here.

Leopold interrupts: Hey guys, I just turned on to a public radio station and guess what they're playing. Can you say, "Coincidence"?

Jake: Teh, I have to say, that is good timing.

Stephen: My radio doesn't even work, what are you guys listening to?

Leopold: I tell you when we land, let's just get there as fast as possible. Enjoy the song.

Stephen: What song?!

The team fires their afterburners and flies straight to Blaine County, doing some barrel roles. While the 3 had to land normally on the runway, Leopold lands the Hydra right near the hanger and parks it right in, having no trouble with the aircraft. There they find the Insurgent inside the hanger, with Agent 14 and his men coming out of the vehicle, waiting for the plane's return.

Agent 14, coming out: (Talking to men) People, go to work. EMP comes out of the jet, goes back into the 4x4. We use the jets to make some money, destabilize an oil state and we prep the Insurgent to go back into Merrywheather fleet. (The rest of the team meets up with Agent 14 and Leopold) Now, you, we're moving onto phase two and that means taking the insurgent, once it's fitted with the EMP and getting it into Humane Labs, so we can turn the lights off.

Jake: Damn, dude, that's the EMP?

Agent 14: That's right and we'll be sending it back to the Humane Labs in a few days or so… (The men almost accidently drop it) Hey! Careful with that thing. (Continues) It also means getting a Valkyrie attack chopper from, and uh… well this'll teach them who to listen to… Merryweather Security at the Port of LS.

Stephen: Great, more ridiculous things to do. When are we gonna get paid?

Agent 14: Soon, I promise you. Once we're done with the chopper, we'll go back to your place, get started sometime this week on that thing I know nothing about, details are on your board.

Leopold: What board?

Agent 14: Your board at the apartment… go! You can get some sleep now.

Ronald says one more thing as others leave on van: Eh uh, make sure your personas wear gas masks taking that plane, it's a bit stinky in there.

Agent 14: Yeah, I can smell it on you, now go. (Ronald runs to others in van)

As Ronald gets in the van with others, they all get disgusted from his fecal scent.

Jake: Aw dude (Holds nose)

Stephen: You smell like bullcrap, man, open a window or something.

Leopold, already holding his nose: And I thought Harzer käse smelled bad. G*d-Damn.

Ronald: Eh, I'm sorry you guys.

Leopold: Ugh, just break the windows in the back or something, I don't wanna keep smelling your sh*tted pants on the way to a motel.

The team rushes to find a motel in Harmony, renting two rooms for the morning night, and let Ronald take a shower and burning his uniform in an empty dumpster. By early noon, they head back to Los Santos, taking at least a few days to start the next setup.


	14. Humane Labs - Valkyrie

**April 10, 2013, 5:00AM 140 West Eclipse Blvd, Eclipse Towers Apt 40, Rockford Hills**

The team was rushed for the next setup the next day, only this time they were told by Agent 14 on Leopold's board to go after the Chopper at the Port of LS during early morning hours. While the risk looked high for them, Leopold was determined, setting up the van with loads of gear for the next setup. About 4 o'clock in the morning, Leopold gets the team together at his place, despite Stephen complaining again about getting up so early. While they did come out of the apartment wearing black clothing, the rest of the gear was already in the van, setting off south to the port. Agent 14 still goes over their objectives on the way over.

Agent 14: Alright. You on the way to the LS Naval Port?

Leopold: That's the plan you gave us, Jeff, of course we're on our way.

Stephen in background: Dude, why do we have to do this so freakin early again? Why can't we do this during the day?

Agent 14 continues with Leopold: I'm monitoring closed channels, so I'll let you know if there are any problems on the horizon.

Leopold: Good to know.

Agent 14: Get the chopper and get out, that's the order of the day. (Ends)

Jake on driver seat: You sure about this, dude?

Leopold: I set up everything back here for this specific job, just make sure you come out after we clear it up. Got it?

Jake: _sigh…_ Whatever you say, dude.

Agent 14 comes on: You can approach Merryweather's position from the front or the back, on land, or by sea, or from both directions.

Leopold: We already have a plan on how we go in. We got this handled. (talks to team) Alright guys, let's get this stuff on.

Agent: Full disclosure here, folks. This is Merrywheather Security San Andreas base. If you think they take over other people's security seriously, you should see how they treat their own turf. Expect armed patrols, sniper units, and emergency response teams. Your best shot is moving fast, and staying in front of them.

Leopold: Like I said, we got this handled, over. (Ends)

They drive across the bridge in Banning to Elysian Island. Leopold, Ronald, and Stephen were already set in the back, reminding Agent 14 they're almost to the port.

Agent 14 gives info on their take: The Valkyrie attack chopper's got three gun placements. Minigun positions on either side and a large caliber explosive round gun in the copilot's seat. So, one of you will fly it, the other three will shoot… that's on the off chance there's anything to shoot other than seagulls.

Leopold: Sounds like something fun for us then. We're heading for the front of the port right now.

Agent: You're going in the front? Okay, remember they know that warehouse more than you. They know the hiding spots. Watch your sixes. Watch your threes. Keep it two by two. Over. (Ends)

Jake: Uh, Leopold, we're getting close to the toll gate.

Leopold: Keep driving in, find a place to stop, and let us do the work. Get in the back and grab your gear as well.

Jake: Here goes nothing.

Jake keeps speeding up and heads right for the toll booth guarded by two mercs. Jake keeps his head down as the mercs start shooting but get out of the way as the van slams right through the toll and into the crate yard. Jake rushes to a spot close to where the mercs were, U-turning to face the back and stops, as Leopold kicks open the backdoors and jumps out, along with Ronald and Stephen, surprising the mercs. The three were wearing heavy armored vest and face guards, carrying combat LMGs and a pack of grenades. Immediately they open fire. Some mercs take cover while some fire back. Shots do hit the three, but the vests keep the bullets from penetrating, as they continue to fire. The three fire from each direction, taking out mercs one by one wherever they were coming from. Buzzards begin to fly into the area as Leopold warns the rest, including Jake. Soon after, Jake also comes out of the back wearing the armored vest, bringing out a lock-on rocket launcher and aims for the choppers. He takes out one, only to reload for the next one, following the three into the maze of crates, hiding around there. Jake also carries an advance rifle with extended mags and grenades. The team goes around the steel crates taking out any mercs hiding behind them. Another buzzard follows them as gunners try to shot at them with sniper rifles. Jake almost gets shot by the sniper, hiding behind a crate. He loads up another rocket and tries to aim for it before the sniper could shoot and locks on fire. The other chopper goes down as the team eventually heads for the front gate into the port. Although they couldn't run that fast, they rushed into the gate, firing at more guards.

Stephen shouts: Screw you all! (Firing weapon)

The alarm was already going off in the facility as the team have two of each keep an eye on both flanks and up front. At moments they throw grenades at vehicles where mercs were hiding. A barrage of bullets and explosions echo inside the facility, as the team slowly walks towards the end. Mercs continue to drop left and right with nothing they could do to stop the team from advancing. Eventually their vests start to ware, as they now begin to go behind cover and continue to take out enemies.

Agent 14 comes in: Merrywheather's channel's blowing up. I'll take that to mean you've made contact.

Leopold: Damn right we are, we're almost close to the chopper. Just a few more steps in (Ends)

The team makes it out to the outside where the helipads were. Suddenly, sniper shots began to rain on them, as they quickly get behind cover behind a Mesa 4x4. They spot the sniper up on a sea tower crane.

Leopold: Scheißen, that sucker's up on that crane. Jake, you're the better shot, take that bitch out, fast.

Jake quickly takes aim at the sniper, while the sniper also takes aim. Immediately, Jake takes a lucky shot at the sniper's neck, only a split second for the sniper to take a shot, as it misses Jake inches from his head.

Jake: Damn that sucker almost took my head clean off, man.

Leopold: Let's keep moving up!

The team takes out the remaining mercs that were hiding behind box crates and vehicles, giving it the clear and notifying Agent 14.

Leopold: We got rid of everyone, Jeff. That was some assault we did.

Agent 14: Okay. Move on the chopper. One flying, the rest manning the guns.

Leopold: Gotcha. Over. (Ends)

Ronald looks at chopper: Damn, this thing comes straight out of those Vietnam movies I saw with my grandfather not long ago. Is this an actual chopper from that era?

Jake: Yeah, but this one is modernized.

Leopold, after team ditches their armored vests: Alright. Jake you're gonna be flying this thing. Ron and Stephen, you got the guns. I'm taking control of the big gun underneath.

Stephen: Hey, how come you get the big gun?

Leopold: Does the term heist leader mean anything to you? I choose who does what, and you're getting the small gun, now get the hell on here. Sun is coming up and we need to get back fast before more of those Merryf*cks show up. Start it up, Jake.

Jake starts up the Valkyrie chopper. Finishing up by going over the controls, he lifts off the ground and out of the port, getting the team and chopper back to Blaine County. Unfortunately, Agent 14 comes in with bad news.

Agent 14: They've dispatched air units, point and pull the triggers, you cannot bring bogeys back to us.

Leopold: I was hoping you would say that. (End) We got enemies coming for us, get ready on those guns back there.

Stephen: This sucks. Why is it that every time we take something, they come after us?

Ronald: You think they're just gonna let us get away that easy, amigo. Just shut up and start firing when we see bogeys coming at us.

Agent 14 comes on: That bird's got a beak and talons, but not many feathers… if you get me?

Stephen: What does that suppose to mean?

Jake: We're well armed, but this thing isn't that well armored, bro.

Agent 14: Pilot, keep the other helos at a distance. Gunners, make your shots count. (Ends)

Leopold looks at radar: I see them. Oh Scheißen, they got six of them. Prepare to open fire, and Stephen, try not to shoot the rotor blades.

Ronald spots a helicopter on his left side and opens fire with the turret gun. The helo passes by and makes a turn on the right side as a merc begins to fire on them. Stephen sees it on his side and fires on it, taking out the tail, with the helo spinning down in the city and crashes on a road.

Ronald: Damn, I hope nobody down there gets crushed by debris.

Leopold: Don't stop now, we got two more coming. Alright, let's see how much damage this big gun makes.

Leopold points the main gun at one of the buzzards, zooming in and opens fire. The gun shoots flak rounds as the shrapnel from the rounds hit the buzzard and takes it out with a barrage of shells, followed by Stephen also firing at it. The buzzard explodes as Leopold became amused to the weapon.

Leopold: Woah sh*t this gun is f*ckin awesome.

More of them surround the team. Everyone was firing their guns as Jake begins to fly over the Vinewood sign. The Valkyrie takes shots from the mercs as the team desperately tries and takes out all the helos around them. One by one they shoot down every helo including one of them being taken down by killing the pilot, exciting Ronald on his side. Though getting closer to Blaine County, a few more were still ahead of them. Leopold continues to fire more flak rounds at the targets. Once again Leopold's shots blow up the remaining helos, getting the clear by Agent 14.

Agent 14: That's it. Clear skies. Good work. My people are waiting to babysit the bird just north of the Alamo Sea. Drop it and you're done. (Ends)

The team celebrates, flying across the country side with the sun now fully up and shining over the landscape.

Leopold: See guys, that wasn't so hard. We got out of there in one piece, and we're almost done with this job, having only one setup.

Jake: Yeah I must admit, that was pretty fun back there. I almost got my head shot off two times, but it was still awesome, dude.

Stephen: It's about time, I wanna go back to sleep after we get this helicopter back.

Ronald: Eh, I guess we are professional enough to do these kinds of jobs after all.

Leopold: See I told you we can get through this. Man if only Eris were with us… I'm such a f*ckin idiot.

Jake: Blaming yourself already, huh, dude?

Leopold: Well, we are doing a job for someone she doesn't trust in all, but.. I shouldn't have called her a bitch, man. She f*ckin hates me now, and… we probably won't have her with us again because of me. Me and my big f*ckin mouth and ego. It's only been a few days now and… I already miss her being with us. Sure she pushes me over the edge at times where I get angry at her, but she always has some tricks up her sleeves to get us in or out of a situation. Hell, she's the only girl we ever had on our crew, man.

Jake: We all miss her, bruh, but I guess this was something she didn't want to get involved with, whatever she believes in that Jeff guy. So far we still don't know who this guy is.

Leopold: Yeah, but… This guy pays so f*ckin well, man. How can I say no after the prison break. But I guess you and Eris were right. This guy has something sketchy to hide about himself. We'll find out in the end I guess or forget all about it, like he said.

Agent 14 comes on as the team cross the lake: Oh, we've collected quite a fleet for this op. The light armour personnel carriers, the jump jet, now the attack chopper. Countries have been invaded with less. Unsuccessfully.

Leopold: Yeah, but just look at us, and they say this country is well protected. Heh, my ass.

Agent 14: You know what I say, you can never be too prepared or too well-equipped. Looks like you're almost with them. Bring the chopper down easy. You don't wan't to mess this up now.

Jake: Heh, at least Stephen's not the one landing this thing, am I right guys. Hehehe

Stephen: Shut up! You're not freakin funny. I can land this helicopter better than you do.

Jake: Yeah right, not like last time.

Stephen: I couldn't see where I was landing, It's not my fault the rotors were hitting a tree, shattered off, and sliced that guy we were doing a deal with.

Ronald: Man, and that was some good amount of coke we had from that Lost hideout, who knew what that buyer had for us in pay, you idiota, let alone drive all the way back by stealing a car.

Jake: Hey, there's a flare trail over there, I'm gonna make a landing there.

Jake and the team, make their landing near a house where they dropped off the two insurgents. Once they landed, the men came out of one of the houses to greet them.

The four come out of the chopper to give to the people, borrowing a truck to drive back to the garage in Harmony. Stephen gets some more sleep, while the rest get a message by Agent 14 on their next setup, which was happening tonight. Even so, a storm was coming their way, seeing that it was an advantage for the team and a perfect moment to strike on their next job.


	15. Humane Labs - Deliver EMP

**April 10, 2013, 12:00AM Joshua Road, 870 Route 68, Harmony**

Hours after the team went back to the garage, the storm has already arrived in San Andreas, raining down in Blaine County. Midnight was the perfect time to bring the Insurgent to the Humane Labs, unfortunately, Merryweather has increased their security at the lab after the team had attacked the port hours ago. The rain continues to pour as the team head to the location where they dropped off the Valkyrie and get the Insurgent, already holding the EMP in the back. They wear the same tactical stealth clothing from the last setup, driving to North Calafia. Agent 14 gives them the briefing and objectives.

Agent 14: Alright, let's get the EMP in the LAPV to HLaR. Heh

Leopold: Enough with the abbreviations, Jeff, just tell where to get the 4x4.

Agent 14: The LAPV's still at the safe house on North Calafia.

Leopold: Okay, so what the hell are we going to do with it on the way over to Humane Labs?

Agent 14: Obviously this is a malware style attack, so we need to get the Trojan in without it being identified. It's a genuine Merryweather insurgent, with no obvious signs of tampering, so once it's in place, it shouldn't be flagged as suspicious. 'Til it's too late, that is.

Leopold: So this ain't our usual guns a-blazing type of attack, is it.

Agent 14: No. We're providing you with suppressed firearms in the LAPV to make ninimum noise impact when dealing with guards. The rest is up to you. If there are guards in each others' sight lines, you'll need to coordinate your take downs. Stranded procedure for a gang of no good criminals like us, I'm sure, but I thought worth a mention. (Ends)

Leopold tells team: Alright, looks like this is gonna be a stealth mission.

Stephen: Man, its hard enough playing stealth segments in videogames, now we gotta do it for reals? Nobody likes that crap, even in real life. Let's just go in and take everyone out, quick as usual.

Ronald: Don't be loco, amigo, there's a reason why he wants us to sneak in there.

Jake: Otherwise we risk a lockdown at the labs and can't bring in the EMP, bruh, I'm with ya there on sneaking in.

Stephen: So are we seriously just gonna take everyone out just to sneak in that EMP crap?

Leopold: That sounds like what Jeff wants us to do. So yeah, we're doing that sh*t. Unlike you who doesn't want to cooperate with us and mess things up again. Just do whatever I say, and we can get through this.

Stephen: Fine. Whatever, I still think sneaking in is tedious. Then how does that explain if some of those mercs find the bodies, how are we gonna get in after when they put it on lockdown anyways?

Leopold: Man, you really are a meathead, the EMP is gonna fry the doors open, duh. Why do you think we're driving that 4x4 with the thing over there? Exactly.

Agent 14 comes in moments later: This is almost my favorite part of the process. Putting on the finishing touches. It's like the night before Christmas, or the morning before a test.

Jake: Did you ever get a degree?

Agent 14: Yeah, I got a degree… In prison. The anticipation is killing me. So I guess we're all in danger.

Leopold: Aren't we all every day. Making good money.

Agent 14: You'll be happy to know we got a good price for the Hydra. That jet's a collector's item. Real nostalgic appeal. I just hope it gets used for what it was built for, you know? And it's out there bombing orphanages instead of sitting in moth balls appreciating in value.

Jake: So what about the buyer?

Agent 14: The buyer does have a questionable human rights record, mind you. So here's hoping he's not just rolling out for air shows.

Jake: What's wrong with showing it off? I show off my cars every time I go to a race meet somewhere in the city. The real show is when I drive them, doing what it's supposed to do.

Agent 14: And that's exactly what I'm talking about. Just get the LAPV and head over there. (Ends)

The team finally makes it to their location and spot the Insurgent outside, along with the EMP inside. The team rushes in, and heads for the labs.

Agent 14 goes over the 4x4 again: You see the EMP glowing in the trunk, that's our payload. You should think of this as a dress rehearsal. You're getting a fell for the props, the stage will be set, you're working with the other actors. Only, this is the kind of dress rehearsal where if you screw up you die.

Stephen: If we're breaking into the lab now, why don't we just go for the target?

Agent 14: Because you'll die.

Stephen: Then what's the point of going in after?

Agent 14: Either Merryweather will kill you, or I will kill you for sh*tting on my carefully constructed plan, just do what I say. (Ends)

Leopold: Stephen, just shut the f*ck up and do what he says.

Stephen: No! Why can't we go in now? We fought off some Merryweather and other bullcrap before with no problem, let's just do it now!

Leopold: Do you want to risk getting us into trouble with this guy we don't know about, and burn our payout, then I suggest you shut the f*ck up or else you can forget getting most of the cut I promised you about. You f*ck us up, we get nothing. F*ck us up again on later jobs, and I will kill you myself for how much of a screw-up you are to us. Don't waste that f*ckin chance we gave you. Got me?

Stephen: Okay, jeeze, I'll shut up about it.

Leopold: About time. (To Jake) How much farther are we, Jake.

Jake: We're crossing over the highway. Humane Labs should be close.

After turning around the left side of the mountain, they spot the facility lights in the distance. As they got close, Agent 14 comes on.

Agent: You're approaching the target. Pull up outside, and we'll talk logistics.

Jake pulls over the 4x4 to the side as they wait for orders from Agent 14.

Agent 14: We've hacked in and put the CCTV on a loop. It won't be stable for long, so you'll have to move quick. Let me show you. I'm sending you a live feed.

Leopold gets the feed from his phone, showing it to his team.

Agent 14: I've transferred controls of the cameras over to you. We don't have very long, so scan the area quick and make sure you know where the guards are. The guards'll raise the alarm if they see anything suspicious. If the alarm goes, we're blown. Look out for their sight lines, and take them out in pairs if you have to… but you only need to drop them if they're in the way. The aim is to get the Insurgent to the bay at the rear of the facility. Clear a path to the bay. (Ends)

Jake: What do you see, dude?

Leopold: I see two guards on the first camera feed. We take them out and try to move the 4x4 right in. Second feed shows some scientist, one guard is on top of that edge there. I don't see much of feed three, but there's that bay door where we can store the EMP, close it, and get the hell out of there. I think I know what to do. (Contacts Agent 14) Jeff, we've looked over the cameras, we're ready to go in.

Agent: There are multiple Merryweather guards between you and the bay. The bay is near the switchboard for the facility, and its primary generator. It's where the EMP will do the most damage, and where it's least likely to be discovered. The more damage the EMP does, the longer the lights will be out, and the higher our chances of a successful mission. You only need to take out the guards in your way. Alright, good luck, get to work. (Ends)

Leopold: Ron, you and I will take the guards outs. Jake, you look out for us from that point and drive in the 4x4 when we tell you. And Stephen… just stay in the vehicle until I say you can come out. Alright, let's go.

Stephen, as they step out and leave: But… what the heck am I suppose to do then!?

Jake: Just sit back, relax, and wait for their call, dude. Listen to some radio if you get bored. Oh wait, there is no radio… Just stay here, bruh. (Steps out)

Stephen: This sucks, I swear to god.

Jake heads up a hill to spot over the two heading into the facility. Leopold and Ronald approach the toll gate, simultaneously taking out the two guards with their silenced carbines and manage to sneak through. Meanwhile, Jake takes out a guard looking out the way for the two to head in. Suddenly Jake spots a LAPV about to drive out the facility. Jake immediately runs back to the vehicle while warning L & R.

Jake: Guys, we got a vehicle heading out of the facility. Get rid of those bodies and get out of sight, fast.

Leopold: Sh*t lets clear it out.

Jake gets in the 4x4 as Stephen wonders what's going on.

Jake: Try to blend in, we got a vehicle coming our way.

Leopold and Ronald hide behind the toll gate as the vehicle heads out, spotting no suspicion. As for Jake and Stephen, they pass by the vehicle, blending in as one of the LAPVs coming in the facility, and park their vehicle in the parking lot. Leopold and Ronald continue to head in the facility, while Jake gets off and heads around the other side, leaving Stephen in the 4x4. L & R sneak up to the back entrance of the facility, taking cover behind a crate. Right in front of them were two guards replacing a tire while a little farther from the right were two scientists near cages full of test monkeys.

Leopold whispers: Remember those co-op missions we did playing RS6? Let's try doing it again here. You get the guy on the left while I get the guy changing the wheel. On three. 1…2…3 (Take shots) Hehe, just like that. Now, on to those scientists.

Agent 14 keeps an Eye on them, looking over them on decommissioned cameras, commenting on their progress. Jake heads for the east side of the facility, climbing up stairs / ladders and jumping down on platforms, taking out one guard looking out near the bay and two near the bay doors next to a Boxville van. Jake walks L & R through. Meanwhile, Stephen was still in the 4x4. Getting bored, he decides to get out and goes to the direction where Jake went, only to take another path. Jake continues to snipe out guards on top of the water cooling plants as the two make their way in. Jake spots two scientists near another stairway, warning L & R. As they get close to take them out, a load of bullets get fired upon them from the stairway, surprising the two, only to see it was Stephen that killed them.

Leopold yells at him in whisper: What the f*ck are you doing, I told you to stay in the 4x4.

Stephen: It got boring in there, no radio, nothing, what the crap was I suppose to do.

Leopold: Exactly what you said, nothing. And who's driving the 4x4 in here?

Stephen: Uhh…

Leopold: G*ddammit, Meathead.

Ronald: You F*ckin idiota.

Stephen: Well I ain't gonna go back for it.

Leopold talks to Jake: Jake, we got a slight problem, some jackass decided to leave the 4x4 in the parking lot, you gonna have to go get it.

Jake: I'm too far from the vehicle, dude, I'm already near the bay.

Leopold: Dammit. Ron, you go with Stephen to the bay area, I gotta go back and bring the damn EMP.

While taking out two more unaware scientists, Ronald and Stephen make it to Jake, as Leopold comes in with the 4x4. Without wasting more time, Leopold quickly contacts Agent 14.

Leopold: Jeff, we got rid of everyone on the way in, now how do we open those bay doors?

Agent 14: You'll need to hack the security panel to get the Insurgent into the bay. Go to work on it. (Ends)

Leopold, as he gets out to look at the panel: Aw dammit, this is something that Eris would do. How the hell am I gonna hack this thing.

Jake: Don't you still have that app that she gave you for these kinds of situations?

Leopold: Yes, of course, I forgot all about that, she gave it to all of us, minus Stephen.

Jake: Here's a USB cable card, put that sucker in.

Leopold gets to work on the panel, using a program to unlock the door. Though Leopold had trouble using the blocks to place on the red line before, he got use to it and quickly places them to unlock the door. Jake drives in the LAPV, getting off and running out for Leopold to shut the bay door.

Agent 14 comes in: Alright. The malware's installed. Pull out. (Ends)

The team gets into a nearby Humane Labs Boxville van and immediately heads out before the cameras went back on live, revealing the damage that the team left behind. Coming out through where they came, Agent 14 suddenly warns them.

Agent 14: There's a Merryweather team inbound. They have no reason to suspect you. Do not engage. We've just lost connection, and they're seeing live images on the security feed.

While driving out, the three insurgents coming in continue to pass by the team. Moments later, the alarm goes off in the facility. They got out of there successfully, and head back to the Harmony garage and back to Los Santos. A day later, Agent 14 gives them the greenlight for the raid.


	16. Humane Labs - Score

**April 12, 2013, 8:30PM 140 West Eclipse Blvd, Eclipse Towers Apt 40, Rockford Hills**

No time was wasted; Agent 14 makes a visit to Leopold's apartment for a final time, briefing on their final job for the score. Leopold calls in the rest and waits for them to come by. Once everyone was there, they head into the planning room.

Agent 14: So, we're good to go, I think. You've done great and this won't be a problem. No one is gonna want to admit that anything happened here.

Leopold: You're damn right we won't. So what's the catch now after all we've done to do this?

Agent 14: According to my sources, well, Mr Percival won't be successfully bidding on any government contracts if he can't stop himself from being robbed. You'll be fine, it's just gonna require a little bit of finesse. Two teams, chopper crew, ground crew, all of you will be flying in together. Ground crew is going to jump into the labs, set off the EMP, make their way towards the information we're after while the power is down. Chopper crew holds position in the air, deals with incoming security teams. Once the ground crew has what we're after you coordinate an evac and meet my contact with the file. Are we clear?

Leopold: We're ready for anything, clear as day.

Agent 14: Alright. So remember, if we never meet again we never meet at all. I love you all, which is why it's best we pretend that nothing happened. And if it did happen it wasn't me, and it wasn't me because I was never here. Stay strong, I love you all, love ya. And that's how we don't get caught doing naughty things. (Leaves door and apartment)

Stephen: Okay, somehow that guy started to creep me out. Why the heck did he kept saying I love you all? The guy's a queer.

Leopold: A queer, an agent, whatever. I doubt we're not gonna see this guy again after this. (Looks at board) Well, sounds legitimate enough, that's if he doesn't convict us after we get out of there.

Jake: So who's doing what?

Leopold: Well, after the experiences we had for the past week, I got a decision on who's doing what. First off, the Valkyrie. Jake, you're the one that's gonna fly us over there and out.

Jake: That's not so bad.

Leopold: Stephen. Even though you're prone to mess something up, considering that this is your first big heist job…

Stephen: Oh my god.

Leopold: I'm gonna have you be the gunner, riding along with Jake.

Stephen: Do I get to use the big gun?

Leopold: Yes, you can now use the big gun.

Stephen: Finally!

Leopold: Just as long as you don't fire at anyone on the way over besides the enemies. Now that that's out of the way, me and Ron will jump down and get the information. (Looks at Ronald) Sure you can handle being in the dark?

Jake interrupts Leopold: Heh, the main question is, are you ready for the dark, dude. I remember when you were so afraid to sleep in the dark coming to my place, you still needed a nightlight.

Leopold: That was when we were little kids, man.

Jake: Yeah, by little, you mean 15 years old. Ha.

Ronald: You still used a nightlight at that age, amigo. Haha.

Stephen: What a baby.

Leopold: You guys just shut the f*ck up. I've gotten over that fear now, alright. At least we'll still see with the night vision.

Jake: Oh yeah, "at least".

Leopold: Will you knock it off with that sh*t? Jeff also set us up with wet gear and rebreathers, I guess me and Ron are gonna swim out somehow. Let's not waste any time, let's suit up and get ourselves over there now.

Jake and Stephen suit up in helicopter pilot gear, while Leopold and Ronald suit up in spec-ops style gear. They take the four Akuma motorcycles that were left for them and make their way up to Blaine County. On the way down the Vinewood hills to Blaine County, Agent 14 goes over the team's equipment.

Agent 14: The bird is waiting where you left it, just north of the Alamo Sea. You're all flying together so you all have to get over there. I want this operation over and forgotten about as quickly as possible, so the amount you are paid will depend on how fast it's done. I hope money's a good motivator for you.

Leopold on his end: It's always is. We'll forget all about this just like you said, including ever meeting you. Don't ever meet us again after this.

Agent 14: You have my word. Ground team, I'm gonna run you through your specialized equipment for the mission. One, night vision goggles. When you trigger the EMP, the lights go out and you'll need to be able to see. Two, rebreather. You're going out through a cooling tunnel, the rebreather's compact, and it'll give you enough oxygen to make the surface. Three, flare gun. When you make the beach, shoot a flare, and the chopper crew'll fix your coordinates. Four, parachute for the drop. Five, special carbine with suppressor. Six, Pump shotgun with suppressor.

Leopold: Already have my own, thank you.

Agent 14: Seven, grenades. Eight, sticky bombs. Five through eight you should be familiar with already.

Ronald on his end: Damn, how much sh*t do we have in these bags? I feel like I'm in the Special Forces.

Leopold: That's pretty much what we are, Ron.

Jake on his end: So if that's what they got, what do we have then?

Agent 14: Pilot, gunner, here's what you're carrying. Parachutes, just in case. Grenades, just in case. And sticky bombs, just in case. And we're giving you night vision goggles too.

Jake: Just in case?

Agent 14: Exactly.

Stephen on his end: Man, enough with the just in cases already. You're already annoying me.

Agent 14: You know as well as I do, this operation is the product of hundreds of man hours, and millions of dollars. Unless you believe in string theory and an infinite multiverse, this is our only shot at this. All that work, all that money, for everything or nothing. That's a lot of pressure for four people to shoulder.

Ronald: Ninguna mierda.

Agent 14: But pressure can turn into diamonds, or it can turn diamonds into dust. What's it gonna be today?

Leopold: We are not gonna f*ck up this mission, right guys?

Jake: Right, dude.

Ronald: Correcto

Stephen: Yeah whatever.

Agent 14: I've got faith in you. As much as you can have faith in a rag tag bunch of young, immigrant reprobates, including one American, hastily assembled and motivated solely by their greed. Well, their greed and their bloodlust. You probably don't listen much either, but you're effective tools. Let's see if you can plug one last hole for me. Be my tool, one last time. (Ends)

Stephen: Oh god, that didn't sound right either. What a fag.

Jake: We're nothing but tools to him of course.

Leopold: So does everyone else that uses us. That's how it all works when you become professional criminals, and someday we'll use others as well. We're getting close to the chopper, just a little further.

Trailing the dirt road near Mt. Chiliad, the team makes it to the area where the chopper was waiting for them. The two men greet them to the chopper, as they set up their equipment and began to lift off to their location objective. Stephen gets to control the high cal gun on the copilot seat.

Agent 14 goes over one the objective one last time: Okay, now, fly out to the lab, gaining altitude. You'll need to be high for the ground team to hit their drop zone, and for your bird's electrics to be clear of the EMP. When you're above the lab, we trigger the pulse, power down there goes out, and the ground team can jump. Chopper team will hold position above the lab, trying to swamp the ground team getting swamped inside. (Ends)

Leopold: How high are we, Jake?

Jake: We're already flying above the lab, just a little more higher, dude.

Leopold: You ready for this, Ron?

Ronald: I was born ready.

Leopold: Stephen?

Stephen: I just want to shoot something already.

Leopold: Okay, give us the go ahead, Jeff.

Agent 14: Triggering the EMP. Get Ready to jump.

Jake: That's high enough, you guys.

Agent 14: You're clear to drop. Go! Go!

Leopold: Auf geht's! (Jumping off)

Agent 14: Pilot, keep that chopper in position 'till the ground team have breached. You're in a surveillance black spot, and I don't want you drifting out yet. When they're inside, descend and provide cover.

Jake: I'm on it. (Ends)

Stephen: Man, hurry up already.

Leopold and Ronald now skydive to the facility. While falling, the EMP goes off below, shutting down all the lights in the area. They deploy their parachutes and land in the parking lot.

Leopold: Facility just blacked out. How are you doing, Jake?

Jake: Still flying, nothing wrong up here.

Ronald suddenly lands and meets with Leopold: That's the second time I've skydived in my life, amigo.

Leopold: Jeff, were now on the ground.

Agent 14: Ground team, time to switch to night vision. (The two put on the gear) Okay, ground team, let's go. Blow the doors, and get to the lab.

L & R set sticky bombs on the corners of the depot doors and blast it open, heading in the facility. Right away, they were already being fired at by Merrywheather operatives using night vision also. Leopold takes out the first two guards on the way in.

Leopold: Where's that research located at?

Agent 14: What we need is stored in the research station in the center of the facility. Move quickly, get through the lab, and get us that data.

Leopold: On it. (Ends) Time to use shotguns.

While running in, the alarm goes off in the facility, as another operative comes in, but gets peppered by the two.

Agent 14: Looks like some systems are running on an emergency generator. Long as the main switch is off, that won't cause us problems. Keep moving and be ready for resistance. You're no good to us dead… not quite yet. (Ends)

Ronald: I have a bad feeling about that last quote he said.

Leopold: Just keep pushing through those mercs, Ron, we'll get through this.

 **Transitioning to J & S**

Agent 14: Chopper team, there's movement on the radar to the west of you. Be ready to engage. (Ends)

Jake: Get on that gun, dude.

Stephen: Already am.

Units start coming down to the facility to the parking lot. Jake descends the chopper and has Stephen open fire on them.

Stephen: I'm Gonna Kill You All!

Stephen starts pumping explosive rounds on the parking lot. Mercs were being blown away from cover and their vehicles were being blown up around them. Suddenly…

Agent 14: Merrywheather's dispatched air units. Chopper team, take them down. (Ends)

Jake: That's all done down there for now, let's get those choppers next.

Jake engages the enemy buzzard in the air, as it starts to fire it's guns at the two including a missile. Jake takes evasive maneuvers while Stephen tries to aim the gun at the chopper.

Stephen: Dude! Stop moving around, I can't get a shot!

Jake: You not see the bullet rounds and missiles come at us, dude? Just keep firing when it's in range.

Eventually, Stephen blows the chopper out of the sky as the two now go back to take down enemies from the ground.

 **Transitioning to L & R**

Leopold and Ronald, begin to push deeper in the facility, taking down more operatives that get in their way.

Agent 14: You should be coming up on the research station.

Leopold: Which door?

Agent 14: The door with the keycard stations, that's where the key codes come in.

Leopold, few corridors down: We found it. I'm getting the cards out. (Passes one to Ronald)

Agent 14: Remember, you must enter the key cards simultaneously in order to open the doors. The network infrastructure at that place is state of the art, it won't take you long to pull the data. (Ends)

Ronald: I'm ready, amigo.

Leopold: Okay, 3, 2, 1, go. (Enters keycard)

The doors open, Leopold and Ronald run in to find the research computer. Kicking an office chair out of the way, Leopold spots the computer and puts in the flashdrive. Finding the file they were looking for, Leopold transfers it to the flashdrive, closes, takes out the drive and gets out of there.

Leopold: Jackpot, we got the research.

Agent 14: Transfer's complete. Go down the corridor, get in the elevator. (Ends)

L & R make their way to the elevator, heading down a floor. They hear another operative behind the door, once opened, the two blast their shotgun rounds at the poor operative and make their way out.

Agent 14: Keep going. You need to get to the cooling tunnel. That'll take you out to the sea.

Leopold: Then how the hell are we gonna see in the dark if we can't use the goggles down there?

Agent 14: Lucky for you, the guards dropped some flares by the pool. Look out for them.

After taking down more operatives, they reach the cooling tunnel pool, finding the flairs.

Agent 14: Alright, get the breathing apparatus on and get in the drink.

The two attach the flares on them and start diving down the pool below, finding a tunnel leading to the ocean.

 **Transitioning to J & S**

Agent 14: They got the data and they're on the way out. Keep it up (Ends)

The two continue to wipe out units from the outside. During it all, Stephen was having an episode, using the gun.

Jake comments: Man, calm down you freak. So this is what happens when we give you big guns.

Taking out also some more enemy buzzards in the sky, Jake contacts the others.

Jake: How's it going guys?

Leopold: We're swimming out the cooling tunnel, the research is ours.

Jake: Okay, we'll wait for you guys, out. (Ends)

Before long, the two swam out of the tunnel and out in the ocean, finding a spot for the others to locate them. They swim up shore to a small beach.

Leopold to Jake: We're out and on the beach. Can you find us on the radar?

Jake: I don't see sh*t, dude. (Contacts Agent 14) Jeff can you spot the two down there?

Agent 14: I've lost tracking on the ground team. I can't pinpoint their location.

Jake: Dammit. Guys, we can't find you, use something for us to find you.

Leopold: Like what?

Ronald: Eh, Slikk, the flare gun. You have it on you, remember?

Leopold: Oh yes, I forgot. Should be in this pack… found it. Guys, I'm firing a flare in the air. Look out for it.

Leopold fires a red flare up in the air. Jake and Stephen find the glowing light and head for that location. Leopold fires another, this time the two in the chopper found their spot and make a landing on the beach. Leopold and Ronald hop on, only for Agent 14 to rush them.

Agent 14: Let's go! Let's go! Drop any Merrywheather units coming after you, then get out of there.

Jake: Looks like we're not out of the woods yet, guys. More choppers coming at us.

Leopold: Let's get on the miniguns then. Stephen, keep firing that gun.

Stephen: Oh heck yeah.

Leopold: Don't get cocky.

One buzzard comes right at them.

Agent 14: There's more coming at you. Look out!

Leopold: Watch those Missiles! Here they come!

The team begins firing at the buzzards coming after them. For each one they avoid more gun shots and lock-on missiles. Jake flies aggressively to avoid the missiles while the rest try to take them out. They take some shots, but kept on flying. Each of them get a shot of the buzzards and take them out one by one. The last buzzard comes at them hard, Stephen takes aim at it and starts firing the explosive rounds, bursting inside the buzzard's cockpit, catching fire and blown to pieces.

Leopold: Nice shot, Stephen. (Contacts Agent 14) Looks like that's all of them, nothing else is following us.

Agent 14: You clear? Alright, then I'm done. Meet my contact at the Land Act Reservoir, and you'll be paid. You know, I've lost a lot of operatives in the field, I'm happy you weren't some of them. (Ends completely)

Jake: Woooo, we did it!

Leopold: Ain't nobody gonna stop us now. You guys did amazing back there. Stephen, you were reliable with Jake, You get some of my cut.

Stephen: Oh yehess. I told you I won't mess things up.

Leopold: Hey, don't think you were perfect all this time. You still almost screwed us up on the last setup we did. If you're gonna be with us for a next big job, I don't want any of that sh*t again. Got me?

Stephen: Yes, whatever, I promise again I won't screw up, how many times do I have to say it?

Ronald: So… what does that leave us then.

Leopold: Let's just hope we get our money and not become convicts when we land. Jeff may have kept his word, but he can lie to us any second now.

Suddenly a voice comes on the radio: Okay, you've had your fun. But it's time to put the toys back in their box, and go to bed.

Leopold: Who the hell's this? You sound familiar.

Voice: Bring the chopper in, and I'll give you a debrief. You want to be paid don't you? That's what this was about? Not just the shooting and the explosions?

Leopold: Then what was it about?

Voice: You've done good work, made this country safer, but that does not mean I've got to like you. (Ends)

Jake: I've got a bad feeling about this.

Leopold: Let's just hope Eris wasn't right.

The team lands the chopper at the meeting point at the Tataviam Reservoir. There they spot a black car with two people standing there, making a landing right next to them. They get off to meet the person.

Jake: Hey, it's that woman from that key codes meet.

Karen: When I ran agents in the field I had to entrap them, cajole them, threaten them with deportation. You're never gonna know what I had to do. Now apparently, all you gotta do is give them a couple bucks and a few kind words. I guess there really is no accounting for stupidity. But, and I'm serious now, as stupid as you are, you are not gonna talk about what happened here. Because your usefulness to us, well… It just ran out. Now, give me the research.

Leopold: Oh I'm not gonna do that just yet. I know who you people are. You're gonna turn us in or force to work with you after doing your government scheming work. You're an IAA agent, including Jeff.

Karen: Hmmhmm, I assumed that little female friend of yours had some knowledge about us. She's a wanted criminal, but not to us. As for you, Leopold Slikk, you're just about as dangerous as she is to the FIB. However, it's not our job to come and arrest you four. Now, the research?

Leopold: Fine, here's your stupid research. (Gives it to Karen)

Karen: We've got plans for this research, and that's something confidential in case you were wondering all this time. As for your contact, he has no involvement with us in the agency, and his name is not "Jeff" if that's what he called himself.

Leopold: So if you're not gonna arrest us, then where's our money?

Karen gets body guard to bring out cases: In each of these cases are 1 million dollars in cash.

Stephen: Woah, 1 million…

Leopold blocks Stephen: What's the catch?

Karen: We give you this money, and you don't speak about any of this. Our involvement, nothing. But who's gonna believe you clowns anyway. As for that chopper, (Pulls out grenade)

Leopold: And what if I say no?

Karen: Then we will come after you and your team. If you kill us, we've already set you up, unless you agree to do what I say. (Leopold thinks about it) Oh for god sake, I hope you're professional enough to get rid of the evidence.

Leopold: …Fine. (Takes grenade)

The people give them the cases and leave them in the area. Leopold throws the grenade at the Valkryie and the team just walks away from the explosion in back of them.

(As team walks of in distance)

Stephen: So if that guy we've worked with was not a part of them, then what?

Leopold: I guess that's something we won't ever find out.

Jake: …Why couldn't she just give us a car or something, we have to walk all the way back?

Leopold: Heh, you think that bitch was gonna let us off that easy. Just use those legs, Jake.

Jake: I just want to go to a strip club after all that, dude. I could use some lap dances right about now.

Ronald: Eh, let's eat first, amigo. You must be hungry.

Jake: Yeah, hungry for pussy once I bring home a stripper using my sweet charming lines.

Leopold: Ha, what charming lines?...

The team eventually find a four seated vehicle near the dam and head back to Leopold's apartment. After changing and giving Ronald a sandwich, they celebrate their heist success at the Vanilla Unicorn in South LS, taking their own vehicles. Stephen however, didn't want to go because he doesn't like to see naked women, going back to a motel. As for the rest, they go on to have fun, Jake mostly. While sitting next to a walkway stage, Leopold gets a call from Lester.

Leopold: What's up, Lest.

Leopold: So, your employer, he tells me it's over, you did a great job… only I've got no idea what you were up to.

Leopold: Heh, says the guy who knows things.

Lester: Normally, I know things. Not knowing… creeps me out. But uh, this time, I feel like knowing things might creep me out even more, so don't tell me. Just lay low and I'll get in touch if there's work.

Leopold: I'll see what you give me.

Lester: Oh, and by the way uh, I heard what happened to your little assistant, Eris. It seems something had happened in between jobs… like I said, don't tell me. Just make sure she heals before you start any job.

Leopold: Yeah, I'll see when she'll want to come back.

Lester: Okay, talk to you soon. (Hangs up)

Jake passes by with dancer: Hey bruh, you just gonna sit there and watch or do you want to hang with your best pal with the ladies in the back room.

Sapphire (Stripper): Let's go, honey. (Passes Jake)

Jake: I'm gonna take this girl home with me, maybe two. I'll save you one. (Follows Sapphire)

Leopold: Yeah sure, Jake, I'll catch up. (Looks down and thinks of Eris)

A day later, Leopold receives a call from Eris at the apartment.

Eris, as Leopold answers: So, how does it feel to work for those agency as*holes?

Leopold: Hey, if you must know, we got our millions from that job and none of us got killed. As for that Jeff guy, he's long gone, we're not working for him ever again.

Eris: I was right when I said those people we met were IAA, those bastards tried to use us for inside terrorist jobs.

Leopold: Inside terrorist jobs? The hell are you talking about?

Those people were using us criminals to steal a bio research from that lab. Not to prevent an attack but to cause it. Whatever that woman told you was lying to your guys' faces, and I can prove it.

Leopold: How the hell would you know that, you weren't even with us?

Eris: Don't think I wasn't doing anything all this time, Leopold, I've dug up some dirt from the IAA while I was gone. That woman's a head from the Agency, and just as I thought, they're up to no good. Now I'm not too sure what they want with the research, but there has been scheming in between and why the FIB was on her case.

Leopold: Do tell.

Eris: I rather not. Not on the phone, they could be listening.

Leopold: And you actually believe in that sh*t?

Eris: If I can listen to peoples phone calls myself that easily, then so could they. At least I can hide my phone's tracing so they won't track me.

Leopold: Look, It's already been done, and it's none of our business. We got our money, we don't talk about it. Now come on, once that leg heals, you can come back with us. At least Stephen has become more reliable with us.

Eris: I told you, I'm not coming back. Even if my leg heals, I still won't come back to work for you. You made a deal with my enemies, and you disrespected me.

Leopold: Oh come on, you're still upset about what I called you. I'm sorry, alright. Are you happy now?

Eris: …Goodbye, Leopold. (Hangs up)

Leopold: … _Sigh_ , F*ck.

 **End of Job (To Be Continued)**


	17. Series A - Coke

**April 21, 2013, 6:00PM Galileo Park, Galileo Observatory, Vinewood Hills**

More than a week later, hanging out with Jake, Leopold and Jake take a drive around the hills in their own super cars taking a stop at the Galileo Observatory. Leopold bought a new Orange Pagassi Infernus using the score's money, custom made from Jake's crew's LS Customs shop in East LS. Jake comes along riding in his custom red Grotti Turismo R. Up in Galileo Park, they hang out in the parking lot right beside their cars, talking about Leopold's new car.

Leopold: You guys did a good job on this ride, man. Been waiting to get this car after that job, Laid low for over a week. and I finally Spent my sh*t. I'm gonna need to make room for my garage down in La Mesa to store this baby.

Jake: You gotta let me ride that thing someday, dude. When I work on cars, I always take them for a test run.

Leopold: I thought you already have one of these, Jake.

Jake: Yeah, well you know… pink slip races.

Leopold: Teh, You actually lost your Infernus in a slip race for the first time, man?

Jake: Bastard snuck up on me on the last straight in that Osiris. F*ckin expensive super car to own, and I wanted one off of some guy's hands rather than spend it on my own cash. Thing ran on a 6l V12 engine, dude. 750hp with a top speed of 370kph. I thought my tuned Infernus could keep the same speed as him, but… I underestimated.

Leopold: You have the freakin money, why not get one right now?

Jake: Hey, I don't spend money on cars, I spend money on customizing them. Besides, I want that new T20 from Progen. Fastest car on the market, dude. (Shows picture on phone)

Leopold: I Heard those cars are populated in Vice City. Hardly one around here in the west coast.

Jake: That's why I'm making plans to go with the crew to that state. Take a long road trip across the country again. I'll probably leave in the next few months.

Leopold: Then what the hell am I suppose to do here while you're gone then?

Jake: You can come along if you like. The crew won't mind having you along.

Leopold: Thanks, but no thanks, Jake. I think my ass go numb driving endless hours across the country. Got better things to do anyway.

Jake: Heh, either way, your ass will still go numb sitting for endless hours next that computer screen. No difference, bruh.

Leopold: Yeah, but driving would get boring for awhile, and I'll be too tired to play on my laptop when we stop at a motel. You may like the long drives, but I don't, man.

Jake: Suit yourself. Any word on Lester finding you a new score?

Leopold: Naw, I don't think anything good has came around…

Suddenly Leopold's phone rings coming from Lester, answering it.

Leopold: Lester?

Lester: How you doing? I've heard you'd been um… well, like I said the less I know the better.

Leopold: Come on, I got a lot to tell about myself lately. Got a new car, playing hours endlessly back at my place, some sh*t that may not interest you anyways. You obviously have something for me, right.

Lester: That I do, but again it's something that I wouldn't get myself in.

Leopold: Oh really.

Lester: You know how I said how I told you before not to touch that thing with a ten foot barge pole? Well, to be honest, I wouldn't touch this either.

Leopold: Come on, it shouldn't be as bad as the last two. So who's the guy?

Lester: Oh, some red neck drug dealer who asked a friend of a friend of a friend… you know, they think they're putting together a score.

Leopold: So this is gonna be some type of drug heist then. Sounds interesting.

Lester: I never touch drugs and I don't know the people but I passed on your details and the others so… If they're interested, they'll probably be in touch. (Ends)

Leopold: Looks like we got another thing coming.

Jake: Alright. Hey, call me and the others when those guys hook you up, I'll see when they come over then.

Leopold: Yeah, see ya, Jake. (Jake drives off) Ah, finally.

Leopold drives back home and waits, only to get a call at 6:00 in the morning for the people to meet him. Leopold accepts, despite the wake up call, and gets everyone together, minus Eris. Around 7:00 the team arrives at the apartment, however the people were still not there yet, as Leopold brings his team in. Leopold bring in Jake, Ronald, and Stephen to the planning room.

Jake, walking in: Alright so… the hell are those guys at?

Leopold: They should be here by now, they asked me to have you guys in the planning room…

Suddenly the door buzzes, including some banging as Leopold goes to answer it.

Leopold: Alright I'm coming.

As Leopold turned the knob, the people barge in.

Trevor: High there! Haha

Leopold: Trevor!?

Trevor, brings Leopold to the room: Ah, welcome, welcome my German friend, so glad you guys could make it! (Kicks opens door and throws Leopold at the others) Ah, now haven't we met already, huh? Have… have you met Ron? Have you? Either way it doesn't matter. Congratulations, huh? (Looks and points at Stephen) You. Where have you been these past weeks, huh?

Stephen: Oh crap. Boss I…

Trevor: You had a lot of gun shipments to take and deliver, my friend. To build up the company, and you just walked off without telling me.

Stephen: I'm already sick of getting your bullcrap, boss. You said I can leave whenever I want, so I did.

Trevor: I didn't say you can leave whenever you want, I said you can leave whenever I feel like it's time for you to leave. And you have a lot of work to do for me.

Stephen: I didn't want to be there in the first place, and you don't even pay me all that much. These guys found me again, I ran off with them, and I made a lot of money. So screw you, I am not working with you anymore again.

Trevor approaches Stephen, looking angry: You, don't ever, talk to your boss that way. And now, I'm gonna have you, to try and make it up by doing this job for me. (Looks at everyone) All of you. You all now have jobs in a startup. This is it… Trevor Philips Industries. Welcome aboard. (Stares and approaches Jake in a creepy way) Oh, welcome… aboard, hmm. (Looks at everyone) I am not a drug dealer. I am not a pusher. Yeah, we're… we're locavores, huh? Recyclers, yeah we think very green, we take the drugs that already exist in America and we add to their supply chain. And that is what all of you will be doing. Now first off, Ron! (points at board where Ron wrote plans) We will be borrowing a couple bricks of cocaine from some juiced up frat boys on a yacht off the coast. Then we are gonna beat the Vagos to their supply of molly pills. Now, our guys do pick up in trash trucks, and so are you. Then we're gonna be… (Whispers) sneaking in to the backyards of the Lost MCs. Oh and then, we're gonna take meds, that they have stashed… in something. (Regular voice) So, there we have it. We're gonna get the meds, we're gonna get the pills, we're gonna get the cocaine, or we could get the pills, the meds, the cocai- Ah, f*cking whatever! You're gonna get it, you're gonna bring it to Ron and then we're gonna f*cking get moving. (Shoves team out of the way to the door and exits, followed by Ron and Chef. The team were left shocked in the room.

Leopold: Damn, I never thought I would see that crazy mother*cker again.

Jake: Dude, I'm already creeped out just how he approached me there.

Stephen: Great, so much for him not finding me, now we gotta work for him on this setup?

Ronald: Eh, it's just drugs we're going after this time, doesn't sound hard.

Leopold: That's right, this is gonna be some wild drug run, team. Get every known street drug around the state of LS. I've already done these type of jobs before, so I think I know what we're doing.

Ronald: Yeah, but this is the motherload, amigo. The amount of drugs we're getting here, would make millions of dollars to sell.

Stephen: Yeah, to bad all of it is going to that psycho. So which one are we doing first?

Leopold: Looks like we got one that we need to do right away, that yacht is our first target. Gotta go after it hours from now.

Jake: But we need stuff before we could raid it, dude.

Leopold: Not this time. We still got plenty of armory from those last two heist we can use, including clothing, no assets needed. We going after them raw.

Jake: Then I guess we're set for the job. We'll go after that boat anytime today.

Stephen: Can we eat first? I haven't had breakfast yet.

Leopold: Okay, once we get our meals for today, we'll call Trevor that we're starting on the boat. Food's on me, I'll see you guys in the kitchen.

The call for the start of the setup began at 12:00 noon. Trevor has ordered them to go into two teams. On team goes at sea, the other goes in the air. Acquiring the vehicles was up to them. Leopold and Jake go for air, while Ronald and Stephen take the sea, all wearing street style clothing and makeshift masks. Heading outside, they take two bikes and split up. Ronald J goes over their objectives

Ron: Hey, it's Ron, you remember, the CFO COO, intern and restroom attendant at the setup?

Stephen: Oh my god, this guy's annoying to work with. Yeah we know who you are.

Ron: Okay, so, ah, you're about to go to the boat right?

Leopold: Well else where we be going, Ron.

Ron: Trevor's asked you approach it from sea and the air, okay? Half of you are going to Vespucci and the other half are going to Higgins Helitours in Puerta. Just so you know, the frat boys you're going after move weight. So they're likely to have security… armed security. And the amount of juice they're on ain't known as a mood stabilizer. So, well, I wouldn't expect em to roll over. Just so you know. (Ends)

Leopold: Great, we're going after muscled bound douche bags. F*cking as*holes that obsessed over their bodies to no end. Let's see how they like it when I put a bullet in their f*ckin heads.

Jake: Since when did you started hating on frats, dude?

Leopold: Oh I don't hate all frats, I just hate the ones that were once highschool jocks that treat you like sh*t because they think they're better than everyone. You know how many of them picked on me and beat me up back in highschool?

Jake: Heh, yeah, the entire rugby team actually used you as a tackling bag, including some other losers.

Leopold: Well I ain't having it now. And I thought we were going after the beer guzzling kind, would have made things easier.

Jake: Hey, if we're going on a yacht filled with juiced up meatheads, you think they have girls on there?

Leopold: We're picking up coke, not picking up women, Jake. Either way, they're probably bitchy obsessed whores, don't get me started on them.

Jake: You don't need to, we're already here at the heliport.

Leopold: We can steal that red one over there.

Leopold and Jake, get off to take one of the helicopters, a guard spots them as they take off with it, heading to the beach.

Jake: Looks like we're gonna have cops coming at us soon.

Leopold talks to other team: Ron, and by Ron I mean Ronald Ramirez, how are you guys doing?

Ronald: We got a boat, no one was using it so we took it off the beach.

Leopold: That yacht should be on the north side of Del Perro near the pier, I'll spot you guys. (Ends)

Ron J gives them more info: The yacht is moored down the coast off of Del Perro…

Leopold: We're already on it, Ron. Over (Ends)

Ronald below: Eh, I can see a helicopter flying by us, is that you guys?

Leopold: I can see your guy's boat from up here. Just follow us to the boat.

Jake: Here it comes.

Leopold: Alright. (Loads LMG) Let's see how these juiced up as*holes take against this. Make a circle around the boat so I can shoot the security from here.

Jake: You got it.

Ron J comes in: This is good, you are inbound. We need you to coordinate your attack from above and below, okay? And when you're on board, clear the boat, and get all the packages from the cabins and below deck.

Stephen: How many do we need?

Ron: Enough to make your boss happy.

Stephen: Yeah, whatever. (Ends)

The teams make it to the yacht as Jake begins to circle around the boat for Leopold to shoot his weapon from the side. Immediately the security on the boat spots them as Leopold fires his weapon at them.

Leopold: Keep it steady, Jake.

At the back of the boat, Ronald and Stephen hop on the boat and begin to walk up to the deck, carrying carbines and holdalls for the coke. They fire at security, including enraged frats, and start searching the boat. Meanwhile, Jake and Leopold make their turn and begin to land on the helipad on top of the boat. Leopold shoots out more security and frats nearby. Stephen and Ronald spit up as Ronald goes into the engine room at the back of the boat. L & J land and bring out close quarter weapons, including carrying holdalls themselves, checking the cabins.

Leopold: Where are those coke packages, Ron?

Ron J: The packages are in the cabins and below deck. Clear the guys, then get in there and pick'em up. (Ends)

All split up to find the packages, dealing with enemies or their parts of the boat. Any block of coke they find they pick up and move on, searching everywhere. Leopold looks around on the top deck, into the control room. Jake looks into the cabins. Ronald looks under the engine rooms, and Stephen checks the outside deck and some more cabins. Each of them communicate to each other on how many they found and continue searching. The more they find the more enemies they run into, taking cover or barging into them in each room. After clearing out everyone except for some women on the boat, they meet up on the top deck to count the coke blocks they were carrying and putting them into a case.

Ronald: How much did we get?

Leopold: Plenty.

Ron comes in: Have you got the stuff?

Leopold: We got everything we could find on this damn boat.

Ron: Okay, now get outta there.

Jake, as team gets on helicopter: Heads up, we got company. Cops had found us.

Ron: Oh Crap, I'm hearing all about it on the police scanner. You got to lose the heat before you come to me. (ends)

Leopold: Jake, get the f*ck on here and get us out!

Police choppers were already circling around the team. Jake lifts off the boat and starts flying back to the city. With the police choppers tailing them, Leopold and Stephen try to take them down. However, Jake was flying faster than them, as they began to get farther away and out of site down south. Unfortunately, more came right in front of them, as Jake tries to think of another way to evade them. Jake spots the LS River below them.

Jake: I'm gonna do something really crazy, I'm gonna fly right into that river.

Leopold: What?! First the car and now this, are you crazy?!

Jake: I'm going in!

Jake maneuvers the helicopter right into the River, flying low to the ground and under bridges. One desperate police chopper comes after them, Leopold open fire at it until damaging the rotors. Jake spots another bridge as he makes another crazy move by tilting the helicopter through a narrow row of pillars as the chopper behind shatters its rotors going trough and dropping down in the river, exploding on impact. The police loses them, as Jake now flies out and heads for the warehouse where Ron was stationed, hiding the heli under a freeway bridge.

Leopold as he gets out: Jake, what the f*ck is wrong with you, you almost killed us back there.

Jake: Hey at least we escaped, right?

Stephen: Ugh, I'm gonna puke (Runs to a dumpster)

Leopold: First you do crazy sh*t in that car from the Fleeca job, and now a helicopter? Is everything you control just becomes magic to you?

Jake: What can I say, I showed my tricks, and there's your abra ka dabra.

Leopold: Oh not again, man. Ronald get that coke bag, Ron should be around here somewhere.

While walking in the warehouse near East Vinewood, Ron pops out of a door to meet the team. Ronald brings the bag in.

Ron J: What you got?

Leopold looks at Ronald: Show him.

Ronald sets down the case on a crate and opens it for Ron.

Ron was impressed, taking out a brick: Ah, a ten year mandatory minimum and maybe a felony murder, okay.

Ronald: So is that good enough?

Ron: That's perfect. Now just leave it there. (Putting bricks in carton) Now, if you're asked, under interrogation, I wasn't here. Unless it's Trevor who's interrogating in which case I was very much here. (Ron points them out)

Stephen, meeting them outside: What he say? Was it enough?

Leopold: We got a good load. So on to the next.

Stephen: Good, if we keep this up than I won't have to work for my crazy boss anymore.

Leopold: Hell, if we do keep this up, this will be the last time we'll ever work for that crazy meth head. Now, we just got to get rid of that helicopter. Jake, you're flying again, but don't do your magic this time.

Jake: If you say so, dude.

Jake flies the heli up further in the river, dropping it at the end for the team to blow it up and head back to the apartment. However, they have another setup to do as they got there.


	18. Series A - Bikers

**April 23, 2013, 12:00AM West Eclipse Blvd, Eclipse Towers Apt 40, Rockford Hills**

As the team had found out, Trevor was rushing them to start the setups quicker than usual. Already, they were shown the next job on the board as they came back, to steal some shipments from the Lost MC, starting at midnight. The next one was during the early morning, giving the team a tight schedule and little break. However, they move on to the next, setting up for tonight, wearing dark/stealth clothing, and bringing weapons they wanted to use, only for Trevor to provide them his own. They take the SUV once again and head for Sunny Shores.

Trevor comes on their mics: Alright, kids. You're making a past at the Lost out near my place by the Alamo Sea. I left some silenced weapons in my garage for you, so head here first. (Ends)

Jake: Damn, we're doing a lot for just one day, dude. First this, and then hours from now we got to get the other stuff in the morning? Who knows what we have next later on.

Stephen: You see what I have to go through most of the time? My boss always has to rush on things for whatever reason that I don't give a crap about.

Leopold: It's gonna be a busy day you guys. If we have to, we'll gulp down on some energy drinks once this is done, maybe a power nap for the next.

Stephen: Oh my god, this is bullcrap, I just want to sleep.

Ronald: Si, same here.

Leopold talks to Trevor on mic: So why exactly are we doing this at this time of day?

Trevor: The plan is to go in when most of them are sleeping, you take out the guards, and take the vans. Then they wake up in the morning and all their buddies are dead and they're short on stash. Hahaha. Oh man it'll be hilarious. (Ends)

Stephen: Yeah, a real killing joke, cut me a break.

The team makes their way up to Blaine County up the LS Freeway. Trevor continues to rush them until finally making it an hour later.

Trevor, as they came close: Where the hell are you?

Leopold: We're almost at your place, Trevor, just wait for a few more minutes.

Trevor: I got bored of waiting. Pick up the guns, then get in the boat I got moored out back. (Ends)

Eventually they made it Trevor's trailer, parking next to the garage and checking out what's inside.

Trevor speaks to them outside: Okay, you're here, finally. Take the boat West, past Sandy Shores to the Lost's camp at Stab City.

Leopold: can't we just drive there?

Trevor: Just do what I say! It's all in the plan. (Trevor goes inside)

Leopold: Yeah whatever. Crazy motherf*cker.

Trevor had scattered many different weapons with silencers to use as the team pick out their favorites and walk towards the shore, west of them to find a boat.

Leopold, walking to boat: Man, this water is f*cking disgusting, this use to be a paradise spot at the time?

Stephen: Yeah, it's a real paradise for crazy mofos and gun/drug traffickers now.

Leopold: Just get in the boat, Stephen. I'm driving. They take the Dinghy out on the lake and head east to their location. Half way there, Trevor comes on.

Trevor: How you doing? When you're close, get out of the boat and creep up on them. Don't let anyone se you. If you're seen, they'll wake up the other guys, and the surprise will be ruined.

Stephen: Great, another stealth job. Can I just go home now and sleep.

Leopold: We got through this before and we can do it again. Just try and stay out of site once we get there.

Trevor: There'll be guys standing around kicking the sh*t and guys on patrol. If two guys are looking at each other, you're gonna have to take them down at the same time. Do not move on the vans 'til you got all the guards, we need 'em all gone before you move. (Ends)

Leopold: Yeah, been there, done that. Alright guys let's just get our masks on and do it like last time.

The team make it to shore near the Lost camp, slowing down the boat to make less noise. They get out and split in two teams again. Only this time Leopold takes Stephen along, almost not trusting him. Jake and Ronald stay out on the tall grass using silent DMRs. L & S used silent pistols. They make their way around the camp and take out guys that were not in view with J & R, having them move in using same weapons. L & S reach their first targets.

Leopold, behind cover: Okay, Stephen, you just take the guy on the right while I'll…

Stephen stands up and fires shots at both targets: I don't have time for this, let's just go. (Walks up)

Eventually the team does split their own ways and silently take out any guys in their paths, staying in the shadows and out of the moonlight.

Trevor interrupts them: Ugh I wish I was there with you.

Stephen: You could have come with us, boss, but this is boring anyways, so why should you care. (Ends)

The guys see each other from different sides of the camp, coordinating them on targets that were in sight of them and asked to take them out from behind. Moments later after taking out all the guards, Trevor notifies on their progress.

Trevor: They're all gone?

Leopold: That's all the guys we took out from outside. The Lost won't know what hit them.

Trevor: Alright. Get the vans and get going. Ron'll be waiting in the warehouse under the LS Freeway. (Ends)

Ronald: Man, now we gotta drive back?

Leopold: Well where else will we put this stuff at, Ron. Come help me fine those vans.

After searching around for the vans, each found two of them carrying the stash. Leopold was curious of what's inside and has Ronald open one. Inside surprised Leopold:

Leopold: What the F*ck? These are all just Impotent Rage statues, man. (Takes out one) What does he plan to do, sell these on Junglebay when they become collector's items or something?

Ronald breaks one of them and discovers what's inside: Eh, there's a packet full of Ecstasy or some kind of meds in here, amigo.

Leopold: Let me see (Looks at packet) Oh Scheißen, looks like some manufacturing plant had stuffed these figures full of molly for the Lost to smuggle around the state. How the hell did they do that?

Jake on mic: I think we found the other van, bruh. There's enough Impotent rage statues in here to make a collector jizz himself, dude.

Leopold: Those figures have the drugs inside, Jake. Let's just get out of here and head back to the city.

The team drives out with the vans and head back to LS. Unfortunately while coming out, they run into Bikers and a pickup that were heading in, seeing their stash get stolen.

Jake: Not good, not good, the Lost know we're taking their stash, dude.

Leopold, in van with Ronald: Keep moving. Drop any bikers that come our way.

More bikers come theirt way, shooting right at them while passing by. Leopold and Ronald duck as the bullets smash through the side windows.

Leopold: Scheißen, Trevor, they found us taking the vans.

Trevor: They coming after you? Dammit! Get to the warehouse, and hope you lose 'em on the way. And be careful of the vans! The dolls you got back there are fragile. (Ends)

A couple bullets spray in the back of them as some figures get shattered and molly pills fly onto their dash.

Ronald: Ah sh*t, we got to lose em from behind.

Leopold contacts Jake and Stephen: Guys, I need you to stay right behind us and cover our backs, hurry. (To Ronald) Just shoot at any bikers that come in front of us.

The team gets pursued by the bikers down in Senora Road with Lost vans and roadblocks to stop the two from taking the stashes. The team avoids bullet fire by ducking down and firing blind with their micro silenced micro SMGs, even ramming into bikers coming at them. Ronald fires at any bikers in front of them as Leopold also fires his weapon while driving. Jake and Stephen keep an eye on both sides, only for Stephen to shoot at enemies in back by exposing himself out of the window. As they got closer to the city, the lesser the bikers were coming after them, but still dealt with guys on bikes.

Leopold: We're almost to the city.

Trevor comes on: I've told Ron you're coming, so you better get there. Or I'll have to find you in whatever jail or hospital they put you in, and well… well, let's just say my bedside manner leaves much to be desired. (Ends)

The two in back still dealt with enemies in back of them. As Stephen was still shooting guys in back one biker manages to take a shot at him on his arm.

Stephen drops his gun out: Ow!

Jake: Hey, you alright.

Stephen: No! They freakin shot my arm! There's blood on me.

Jake: Just put pressure on it, dude.

Stephen presses: AOW! It freakin stings! Ugh

Jake: Aw you'll be fine, stop your whining.

Leopold up front: What's happening back there?

Jake: I think we're clear from our side. Oh and Stephen just got shot in the arm.

Leopold: That's all I need to know, we'll be there soon.

Stephen: Hey! You're not gonna give a crap that I just got shot?! It freakin hurts. Ow!

Leopold: Just suck it up. Don't be a big baby about it. (Ends)

Jake: You ever got shot before, dude?

Stephen: No, why do think I'm screaming my head off?!

Jake: Yeah, the first time you'll scream, the next you'll just rub it off. We'll rub some dirt on it once we get these figures there.

Stephen: Rub dirt? That'll infect it, you retard.

Jake: I didn't mean that literally.

The guys head around the freeway until going down the path to the Warehouse. Once they parked the two vans inside, Ron comes out to meet them.

Ron: Hey, the Lost, right? I mean, those guys don't think we had anything to do with this.

Leopold as he comes out of van: What makes you say that? Your psycho buddy does seem to mess with them a lot after the jobs he's given to us.

Ron: I mean, we're neighbors, right? See, I mean I don't sh*t on my doorstep, unless Trevor tells me to but that was only once. (Opens van)

Stephen, holding arm: Dude that's freaking gross.

Ron: What I'm trying to say is that I only rarely sh*t on doorsteps. And when I do, I don't want the doorstep owners finding out. (Takes out figure from box.) Haha, Mollis… Okay it's too late to save my marriage but, you know… I got it.

Leopold: Yeah, suit yourself. Come on guys let's get a quick rest at my place until we start another this upcoming morning. (Team walks off as ron continues to put figures in bins.)

Stephen: Can we at least patch up my arm or something.

Leopold: I got a med kit at home, so stop complaining about it once we get back.

A truck was left for them outside to take back, only for them to use it again to get to the next setup. The team stays over at Leopold apartment, resting in the living room. As for Stephen he gets patched and gets some sleep, despite feeling the pain on his arm. It was only a few hours until they start again.


	19. Series A - Trash Truck

**April 23, 2013, 5:30AM West Eclipse Blvd, Eclipse Towers Apt 40, Rockford Hills**

With only 2 hours of sleep and rest, the team wakes up for another setup on their list. While everyone got up yet still exhausted from the last setup, Stephen still remains sleeping on the living room floor only for Leopold to try and get him up.

Leopold: Wake up you meathead, we got work to do. (Kicks him)

Stephen: What the heck time is it?

Leopold: It's 5:30 in the morning, we have to head to the trash truck depot.

Stephen: Oh my god, why so freakin early, we only had two hours of sleep and my arm still hurts.

Leopold throws a can of Junk Energy: have some energy drinks, that should keep you awake for awhile.

Stephen covers face: Oh my freakin god.

Jake: Why the hell does Trevor need us to get this done so f*cking soon, dude.

Leopold: How should I know? Apparently he was too late to start this damn thing and is now having us get all of these drugs in just one day.

Ronald: What does he want this time?

Leopold: Trevor wants us to get a head start from the Vagos to get those trash bags full of drugs from their stashed locations. We need a hold of a trash truck to blend in and get all the bags before they do.

Jake: Does he expect us to roll around wearing whatever clothes we have on. How are we gonna blend in?

Leopold: Not to worry. (Picks up box) Apparently he stashed us with some clothing to do the job. (Opens box) Ah ha, some trash uniforms. Time for our first garbage day.

Stephen: Seriously, I got to wear this crap.

Ronald: It's only for today, amigo, don't start complaining now.

Leopold: We might as well wear vests underneath these outfits, who knows what will happen out there.

Ronald: The Vagos won't know damn sh*t we're coming. Vamonos.

Stephen: Wait, I haven't brush my teeth yet.

The team stocks up and heads out of the apartment as the sun was not out but was lighting up the dark sky. The team takes the truck again, carrying still their micro SMGs and AK assault rifles from the back. As the team heads out, Trevor comes in on their mics.

Trevor: Hey! Hey! Ron's about to start talking to you. Ron! Ron! Time to work, you lazy schlub. Hold on, here he is.

Leopold: Damn, even he's forced to get up to do work on this setup.

Ron: Hey, you, ahh, you picking up that trash truck, right?

Leopold: No, we're going out to a diner for a breakfast special in South LS. No sh*t we're getting the truck, Ron, why would we be up this early in the first place?

Ron: Get over to the recycling center on Alta Street in Chamberlain Hills. (Ends)

Leopold: I hope you drank enough Junk, Stephen, because I'm having you and Ronald go pick up the trash bags.

Stephen: Why the heck do I have to pick up the trash bags, I bet Ron here doesn't want to do that either.

Ronald: Eh, I've picked up trash when I was in community service not long ago. It's not that bad.

Stephen: Says you, I'm not picking up bags that'll probably have crap on it.

Ronald: That's why we have gloves, estupido.

Stephen: I don't freakin care, I'm not doing it.

Leopold: You're doing that f*cking role or else you won't get a big cut.

Stephen: I don't care, I'm not doing that role. You always give the crapiest roles, or this one that's just disgusting.

Jake: Dude, don't be a stubborn baby and just do it.

Stephen: No.

Leopold facepalms: Guess I'll be picking up the trash for this stubborn brat back here. (looks at him) You getting a lower cut you know that, you f*cking baby.

Stephen: Stop calling me a baby, and you're not lowering my cut.

Leopold facepams again: …You know what, I'm not even gonna complain with you anymore. (talks to Jake) He's like my little brother, man.

Jake: At least you're calm about it, dude.

Leopold: That's because I'm too tired, man. Just pass me some more Junk.

Trevor comes on: Being a trash collector's a good job, you know.

Leopold: Try telling that to this big baby in back of me.

Stephen: Shut up!

Trevor: It starts nice and early, when you're probably still up and wired enough to work.

Leopold: Yeah that figures much. (Looks at Ronald as he dozes off) Wake up, you lazy ass. (Throws new energy drink can at him)

Ronald gets hit in face and gets startled: Uh.. I'm awake.

Leopold: You want more Junk?

Ronald: Si (Takes can and drinks)

Jake answers mic: Hey, we're almost at the place, you guys.

Trevor: Tell 'em Ron.

Ron: Oh yeah, so the trash truck gets used by the Vagos for their collection runs. The security guards are their people, so I'd, ummm…

Trevor Interrupts: Take 'em out before you take the truck, alright? There's going to be quite a few of them, you know, so get ready for a fight. (Ends)

Leopold: Let's load up, take out every guy there.

Jake stops across the street from the entrance as they get off and grab their weapons from the truck bed. Immediately, they open fire at the guards standing there and from the back of the depot.

Leopold: Don't mind the bodies, let's just get out there as fast as possible. Jake, you'll have Stephen riding with you, I'm hanging in the back with Ron (Ramirez).

Jake, inside and shutting trash truck door: Let's head to South Los Santos.

The team leaves the place with the trash truck. Moments later, Vagos come by to see the mess that the team left behind and call backup to find the guys. Meanwhile, the team was already crossing into the South LS district.

Jake contacts Ron: Hey, Ron, we got the truck and are already in the South part of town.

Ron: You got the truck? Okay. Our first collection is on Forum Drive. They're stashing molly pills in trash bags. Pick 'em up like you're on a normal trash collection run.

Jake: Forum drive, we'll be there, over dude. (Ends)

Ronald on speaker: So the drugs are inside the bags?

Jake: That's what he said, pick up any bags that are there and throw them in that compactor.

The team head into Forum and drive into the alley where the dumpsters were at. Leopold and Ronald get to work, picking up every bag laying there.

Leopold, after throwing bag in compactor: That's all that's there, Jake. (Talks to Ron J) We got the bags in the first area.

Ron: Alright, now second collection's on Capital Boulevard. (Ends)

Leopold talks to Jake: Capital Boulevard, Jake. Lass uns gehen.

Jake drives to the next location. Moments later, Leopold gets a text from Ron about the Vagos going after the pickups.

Leopold to Jake: We gotta hurry this up, Jake. Those Mexican F*cks are on their way.

Jake: I'll get their as fast as a tuned out ride, dude.

The team makes it to the second location near another alley. Ron interrupts them.

Ron: You haven't seen any Vagos, have you? I'm getting kinda nervous.

Leopold: Just relax man, we haven't seen any yet (Ends and gets off) Jake, try and park the truck near this opening so we can get to it quickly. (Runs into alley with Ronald)

As L &R get the first two bags, Jake was listening to radio when all of sudden he sees a group of SUVs and sedans coming right at them.

Jake notices: Sh*t, sh*t. (Warns everyone) The Vagos are here!

Leopold hears Jake screaming at him and Ronald, and immediately run back with their SMGs drawn. Jake and Stephen quickly get out of the truck, carrying their guns and cover both sides of the area. Leopold and Ronald meet soon after.

Ron warns them: Oh Crap. They're onto you already. I don't know what's wrong, but you gotta deal with these guys here.

Leopold: They're coming from all sides, cover every side for any of those bastards.

The team takes cover behind the truck or other things in the area as Vagos surround them from all sides. They hold their own, shooting out enemies on foot or still in their vehicles.

Leopold: I gotta get the last trash bag. Ronald, cover me.

Leopold runs into the alley while enemies still were coming at him. Leopold runs and shoots at enemies as he reaches for the last bag as he quickly sprints back with the bag in one hand and the Micro SMG on the other. Ronald helps out by shooting the guys in back of him.

Leopold shouts: Get back on the truck! We are leaving to the next area!

Jake and Stephen jump back on and speed out of the area with other two hanging on.

Ron J comes on: You okay?

Leopold: Just barely. How much more do we f*ckin have?

Ron: You got two pickups left. Next one is at a gas station on Supply Street. This isn't going well, is it? (Ends)

Leopold: Supply Street, Jake!

Jake: I'm on it.

The team rushes across the bridge to East LS and head straight for the gas station. They did not waste time, knowing the Vagos were still after them. L & R quickly go for the trash bags as J & S continue to lookout for enemies.

Ron continues talking to them: Let's hope back there was an isolated incident. Now pick up these bags and let's move on.

Sure enough, more of them find them, surrounding them.

Ron: More of 'em! They were watching that stash too! Drop these guys already. (Ends)

Once again they take time taking enemies out and grabbing the bags at the same time. Eventually the team almost runs out of ammo and began scavenging for the Vagos' ammo and guns. They survive again and get all the bags, immediately going out and crossing the river again. Before crossing the bridge, Ron talks to them again

Ron: Are you alright?

Leopold: No, we're f*cking dead. Just tell where the last pickup is at.

Ron: The final pickup's in an alley off Vespucci Boulevard.

Jake: I got it, over and out. (End)

The team makes it to the last location in downtown.

Leopold: Try and save ammo, you guys, if we run out, we're done for.

Ron comes in: Get the last of the trash and come to the warehouse under the LS freeway. (ends)

Jake backs up the truck into the alley for a quick pickup. Leopold and Ronald grab two bags each and throw them in the compactor. They get all of them before the Vagos could come by, but again, they reach them before they could escape.

Ron: They're all over you aren't they?

Leopold: You think? They're sending almost all of them to come after us.

Ron: Well get rid of those as*holes, or just lose 'em before you come back to me.

Trevor interrupts: You told them they can shoot when they're hanging off the back of the truck, Ron? If I was sticking up a drug gang, that might be the kinda thing I'd like to know, you know. (Ends)

Jake, after shooting down enemies: We gotta get out of the area! More of them will just keep coming!

They make their way out of there and weave through traffic heading back to the warehouse. However, more Vagos chase after them.

Leopold contacts Ron: We got all the bags and got out of there, but they're still coming after us.

Ron: They're coming after you? Come back to the warehouse and keep 'em off your tail. (Ends)

Leopold: Jake, throw me a mag.

Jake throws an SMG mag to Leopold out of the window as he catches it, reloads his weapon and fires at the windshields of the enemy vehicles. Ronald also does the same, as they take out every vehicle behind them. Stephen and Jake also do the same for the vehicle in front, given chase all the way to the drop off. Eventually they take out one last vehicle, crashing into a civilian's car and flipping over. They get away, crossing the north bridge as the morning sun now shines down on them.

Ron comes on: How's it looking? You lost 'em, right?

Jake: Not a single crazed Mexican is coming after us, dude.

Ron: Okay, bring it in.

Trevor interrupts: How's it look? Kinda latino and angry? Get rid of 'em and bring the product to Ron at the warehouse.

Leopold: It's all taken care of, Trevor. We got the drugs and we're taking them to your paranoid friend, over. (Ends)

The team finally makes it to the warehouse and drives the trash truck in. Ron then comes out to meet them, worried if the Vagos were still after them.

Ron: You sure they're not following you? You see, the Vagos go places a US extradition treaty can't. I mean nice hot places with beaches, (Gives bin to Ronald) that would otherwise attract a snowbird like me.

Leopold: Ron, relax. No one is following us. If it makes you calm down, here. (Throws garbage bag to Ron)

Ron catches it: Okay. Good… (Cuts open a bag) Haha. We got the molly! (Dances) Oh, and one more thing. Because Trevor was so impressed by your progress, he has given you guys a day to just… rest up, if you're happy.

Stephen: Well it's about freakin time. I just wanna go back and get some sleep already. God. (Walks out)

Ron: Now keep on moving. Come on, away from here. Go for It! I'll meet you guys tomorrow. (Team walks off as he continues to cut up more bags for the drugs and throws them in the bin.

Leopold: Ah, finally we get a break. I'm f*cking exhausted.

The team takes another truck back to the apartment. The team was too tired to go back to their homes so they decided to stay over again back at Leopold's place. While the sun continues to rise up during the day, the team gets their needed rest and wait for tomorrow's next wave of setups.


	20. Series A - Weed

**April 24, 2013, 12:30PM West Eclipse Blvd, Eclipse Towers Apt 40, Rockford Hills**

Over a day of cooling down from the setups, the team was called again for a meeting at Leopold's apartment. Ron J had come over to setup the objectives for the next setup, giving Leopold time to call the rest to come to his place. Few minutes later, they arrive at the door and begin to follow Leopold into the planning room to meet Ron.

Ron: Trevor is very pleased with how you're getting… so pleased that he couldn't get here himself. But he told me that if you keep this up, maybe he won't…

Jake: Just spit it out, dude.

Ron: Well he's very happy, and trust me, a happy Trevor is a good Trevor, and we all want a good Trevor.

Leopold: All we want is good money.

Ron: I mean, he's suffered a lot. He's not the horrific blood maniac we all imagine he is.

Stephen: Oh please.

Ron: Well… well… he is… but he's got a gentler side.

Leopold: Oh like how?

Ron: Well… He loves his mother. Anyway, after this we'll all be rich, and you can get to know him better. The kind man who likes animals and children. And smoking crystal while the sun sets.

Leopold: Can you just get to the point why we're in here Ron. What do we need to get?

Ron: Okay, so you're going to the lumber yard in Peleto forest to pick up some grass.

Stephen: Grass? Why do we have to go there while we can just get grass anywhere nearby?

Ronald: He means weed, pot, marijuana, estupido. The good stuff, amigo.

Ron: And It's a whole lot of grass and it's well protected, so you've gotta go in cautious. Now two of you with guns in the hills and two on the ground. You're gonna get a hold of that shipment and you're gonna get out of there. Now, ground team will be driving the shipment out. Gun team will be protecting it. You're gonna bring the grass to me and I'm gonna package it with the rest of the stuff for sale.

Leopold: And then what?

Ron: Then all we've gotta get is the chemicals that Chef needs to get his lab up and running, that will be done tonight. And then we're good for the sale. Trevor will be in touch if there's a problem. (Runs out the door)

Ronald: Oh man, ain't this a special job to do next.

Leopold: Of course, anything that has to do with weed, Ronald gets excited. You do realize you won't be able to smoke this stuff, right?

Ronald: Yeah, I know. (Looking down)

Leopold: If it makes you any better, you get to drive out the shipments.

Ronald: Then I'll take ground then.

Leopold: Jake and Stephen, you got the hills, watching over us at the mill.

Stephen: Oh great, another sniper role. I hate sniping, dude.

Leopold: To bad, you're taking that role, whether you like it or not. Don't start whining like yesterday, I'm not gonna complain with you again. I've already decided to deduct your cut, so don't make it any lower. You come down when I need you to. (Stephen gives finger) That's your own damn fault, meathead, so shove that finger up your ass or I'll shove it for you, including a remote. (Turns away to look at board)

Stephen: Screw you.

Leopold: Yeah, f*ck you too.

Jake: Hey, we're gonna need camouflage, dude. You have clothes for us to blend in?

Leopold: Everything we need is in the armory. Get a good sniper rifle and watch over us. We got a long drive back and forth, so stock up on a lot of ammo in case we get chased. Alright? Okay then, suit up and head out, we got some weed to take.

Ronald: Let's try and get back before 4:20.

They take yet another truck from the last setup and make their long trip to Peleto to the saw mill. The team wore brown and greenish clothing with camo jackets or pants, including hockey mask with beastly animal faces.

Ron comes on mics as team heads out.

Ron: Okay, so, uhhh, go up to Peleto Forest, and I'll come back with some details.

Trevor Interrupts: What, you don't have the details now, Ron? How's that make us look? Not very professional, pal. We're trying to raise money for this venture, we don't have much in the way of assets… it's all about the people, Ron. The investor's capital for human capital. And yours ain't worth very much. Thank f*ck this Series A funding is mostly gonna be stolen. (Ends)

The team drives over the Vinewood hills and down in Great Chaparral. Ron had finally found some details, only for Trevor to explain to the team.

Trevor: Ron's got something to say to you.

Leopold: It's about time. Just the hell are we taking the weed from, all the way over there?

Ron: This grass you're taking, it belongs to the Ballas, from Davis in Los Santos. We're hearing all kinds of rumors about the operation they got out there.

Leopold: The Ballas? Those wannabe gangsters? How can those guys be involved in serious work like this all the way out here? What can they possibly hold to protect shipment like this.

Ron: Well… Trevor;s heard they got this big machine gun mounted on the bed of a pickup truck, and he wants you to get if for him. I figure you're the experts on that kind of thing, so I'll just leave it with you.

Trevor interrupts: Thank you, Ron. Be ready with this stuff from now on, okey? Or there won't be much use for you. You'll have to go down the well like whatshisname, and you'll ruin the water supply for everyone. (Ends)

Jake: So those guys got a technical?

Leopold: I believe so, this is some serious sh*t we're taking from them, and they will be pissed once we sell it away. Looks like you're be driving that gun back. Guess what Stephen, you're about to use a big gun again. I hope that makes you happy.

Stephen: Thank god, I was hoping something exciting was gonna happen for me to freakin do. Everything that I've been doing in this freakin job was a load of bullcrap, including how late and early we had to do these setups.

Jake: You know, I just realize something. You don't even curse, dude.

Leopold: Yeah, whats the matter Stephen, too afraid to say "f*ck" or "bullsh*t" in your sentences?

Stephen: I don't need to curse. Why do I need to curse?

Jake: Come on, dude, can you at least say "sh*t" for once?

Stephen: No, it's a dirty word.

Jake: What about something mild like "ass" or "hell"

Stephen: I don't need to use them. Stop trying to make me say them. Just keep driving.

Leopold: Just you wait, someday when you really get pissed, you're gonna slip.

Stephen: Shut up, that's never gonna happen.

Leopold: It's no wonder you freakout so much, because you're just holding it in and it wants to come out.

Stephen: Just shut up.

Ronald: Can you say "cabrón"

Stephen: Cabron. (Ronald snickers) What?

Ronald: You just said as*hole in español. (Laughs)

Stephen: Oh my god, just because I said it in Spanish and not know what it means, does not mean that I cursed. Just shut up. Freakin loser.

Ronald: Yeah, digas lo que digas, cabrón. That also means "dumbass" too, amigo.

Stephen: Shut up!

The team drives through Harmony and up the west side of the Alamo Sea, taking a dirt path up the hill and into a long tunnel. Ron comes in to check.

Ron: You almost at the sawmill? We need two of you on the hill, covering with long range weapons, and two of you going in on the ground.

Leopold talks to Jake: Park right on the edge, we'll walk from here.

Ron: Be careful, you don't wanna blow up the grass or that pickup Trevor wants.

Leopold: We'll be careful, okay. You can count on us. (Ends)

Jake: I'll drop you two here. Get down there while me and Stephen set up from up here.

Leopold: Just make sure he doesn't shoot at us.

The masks are equipped as the teams go to their locations. Jake and Stephen separate from each side of the hill, looking at two different points of the sawmill. Leopold and Ronald make their way to the place, spotting two trucks and the technical.

Leopold: We're in position. Take out anyone out of sight and we'll move forward.

Jake spots and takes out a few ballas from the ridge. Stephen however didn't seem to spot any from his end as he calls out where the enemies were. The rest just ignore him as Jake tells the two to move up and start firing.

Stephen: That's it, screw this spot, I'm going down with them. (Runs down)

Jake: Dude, get back here, you're not suppose to leave yet.

Stephen: Screw you.

Jake: Dammit. (Continues firing)

Leopold and Ronald mow down any enemies in their line of sight, only for Stephen to bump in and starts firing along with them.

Leopold: I thought I told you stay at your f*ckin spot.

Stephen: Screw that, I'm getting in the firefight with you guys, and I'm riding that big gun.

Leopold: You never listen do you? Jake, keep capping out any guys on roof or behind walls, Stephen apparently joined the firefight.

Jake: I'll do what I can.

Ron comes in: How you doing down there? It sounds loud.

Leopold: We're almost clearing out the area, give us a few minutes.

Ron: Remember two of you are getting in the vans, and two are getting in that pickup with the gun.

Trevor interrupts: Of course it's loud, Ron. Progress is loud.

Leopold: We know what we're doing, just tell him to shut up and we'll be back at the warehouse.

Trevor: Look, I'm sorry about Ron. He gets um… nervous, asks to many questions.

Leopold: No sh*t.

Trevor: Just do your thing, long as your thing is two on the vans, two on the moving gun placement. (Ends)

Jake: I'm clear from up here.

Leopold: Great, now get down here and get that technical. (To Ronald) We got two trucks here. You excited?

Ronald: Hell yeah I am, I'll take the one in the mill.

The two get in each of the trucks with the supply inside. Jake reaches up to Stephen to drive the technical.

Stephen: Man, this is the same kind of trucks those rebels use out in the Middle East and Africa.

Jake, in truck: Yeah, just make sure it works and fire at anyone that gets in our way. We'll take lead, guys.

As they drive back from where they came, Trevor comes on.

Trevor: Ron! You got anything else for 'em?

Ron: On your way out, I'd let the pickup go in front, so it can shoot back and protect the score.

Trevor: Thank you. Now, come on. (Moments later) So, I'm gonna need you back here with this stuff in, ern, not very long. Move.

Ron: I'm hearing they set up road blocks. Get that gun on the pickup pointed front if it ain't already.

Trevor: They'll be getting their idiotic people to block the road. Power through them and get back to Ron. (Ends)

Jake: You got that, Stephen.

Stephen: I'll show them whose boss.

Leopold: That's the attitude we want, now smoke 'em if they come up.

Jake and Stephen lead the trucks back into the tunnel. As they got out and cross the small bridge, they find a roadblock with the Ballas around a corner. Stephen opens fire on the them with the powerful machine gun, mowing down enemies up front and spraying bullets on their vans. Jake makes a quick hairpin turn across the same path and continues to drive. More Ballas get in their way as Jake swerves through the blocked cars and Stephen to continue firing. Leopold and Ronald just plow right through the vehicles, catching up with the two in front. They keep running into roadblocks until reaching the road in Harmony, only now the Ballas give chase in their SUVs.

Trevor comes on: I hope those roadblocks didn't slow you down. Ronald awaits.

Jake: We got through, but they're still chasing us.

Ron: They coming after you? Come back to the warehouse and try and keep 'em off your tail. (Ends)

With Stephen firing the weapon on the road, he causes panic with the civilian drivers as Jake tries to avoid them getting in their way. Leopold and Ronald do the same. However, the Ballas continue to chase them back into Los Santos, only for a couple of pursuing SUVs or coupes to make head on collisions with the panic drivers on the road. Stephen relentlessly fires at oncoming enemies, bringing out his rage as he fires on the vehicles and aiming for their tires, causing the vehicles to swerve out of the road or flip them over.

Leopold witnesses the carnage: Damn, Stephen, you're taking out everyone.

Stephen: I'm gonna kill every last vehicle chasing after us! Don't get in our freakin way!

Leopold talks to self: And that's all he's useful for.

Half way there, Trevor comes on again.

Trevor: Come on, Get back here with the gun placement and my Kush already.

Leopold: You do realize we got guys still coming after us, you as*hole.

Trevor: The guys, they're coming after, and they're well armed. We knew this. You know how we knew?

Leopold: Because these guys are too much of douchebags to keep their stuff a secret?

Trevor: Yes. There's pictures of them with heavy weapons on Snapmatic. There's pictures of them with weed and cash, too. That's why we're robbing the place.

Leopold: Like no sh*t, these black gangs are too retarded enough to show their stash on the internet. Snapmatic, Bleeter, Lifeinvader, anything. I've gotten over that long ago back home, it's no wonder I get caught all the time as a kid when I use to use Myroom.

Trevor: Hey, look, I love a selfie much as the next guy, but some people… ugh, they overshare. There's a lesson to be learned about social media responsibility, okay?

Leopold: Yeah, Jake.

Jake: Why are you bashing on me for?

Leopold: You always take pictures of stolen cars with you next to them on your Lifeinvader page, man.

Jake: Yeah, but only for my friends list dude. They don't even know they were stolen.

Trevor: Check your friends list. Monitor your privacy settings. Don't geotag! 'Cause you never know who's watching. Well, you do. I'm always watching… and when I see something interesting, I come get it. (Ends)

Stephen: Wow, you're a retard. You actually take pictures of yourself with stolen cars?

Jake: Hey, I set up privacies for those pictures, okay. I don't have public viewers see my sh*t.

Leopold: Yeah, unless some people on your friends list had some of those cars, you're f*cked if they found out.

Jake: They won't find out where I live.

Leopold: You have your phone number and address shown for your friends on your homepage.

Jake: Yeah, so friends who are ladies can come over to my place.

Stephen: Wow, you're retarded.

Jake: If I'm retarded, then how come I do get girls to come to my place from Lifeinvader?

Stephen: Oh my god, don't even say what you do with them.

Jake: They can't resist, dude.

Leopold: Jake, just come in back of us. We still got guys in back here.

Jake heads in back of the trucks for Stephen to take out enemies from behind. They were a quarter-half way there, now spotting the city skyline. The remaining enemies were shot off away, as they reached close to the warehouse.

Ron comes on: How's it looking? You lost 'em, right? Bring it in.

The team makes their way to the same path to the entrance, parking the two trucks inside and the technical outside of the warehouse.

Ron pops out: Oh man, I could smell that grass like ten minutes ago! (Ronald opens one of them and Leopold presents it) That's some good dope.

Ronald: Man, there's enough weed to smoke up a school, amigo. Do you smoke this stuff?

Ron: Yeah, I used to smoke when I was in college. Man that was some far out times. Now I… Oh, oh… hit the ice, I take apart a radio and I masturbate till dawn.

Stephen: Gross.

Ron continues: Trevor calls it maturity. And I'll get this unloaded. Well, unless any of you wanna get down with Tina? No?

Leopold: Who the f*ck's Tina?

Jake: I think I'll pass, dude.

Stephen: Ew, no way. (All walk off)

Ronald approaches Ron: Eh uh, you wouldn't mind if I could take one of those bricks, can I?

Ron: Just one. (Passes to Ronald) Now get going. Trevor's got one more thing for you to do tonight.

Ronald leaves: Gracias, amigo. (Ron continues to admire stash)

Leopold, as Ronald meets up: You just can't resist having one, huh Ron?

Ronald: Eh, I'm gonna smoke some of this stuff before that last setup.

Leopold: Oh sh*t that's right, we got one more. Just come to my place around 8 o'clock. We'll have Trevor tell us what we need.

Instead of an actual vehicle, the team was given dirt bikes for them to use on the last setup, taking them to their homes, only to bring them back to Leopold's apartment. They wait for a few hours until nightfall.

(To be Continued)


	21. Series A - Steal Meth

**April 24, 2013, 7:00PM West Eclipse Blvd, Eclipse Towers Apt 40, Rockford Hills**

It was a few hours after the weed setup up in Chiliad Mountain State, and the team was setting up for the last of the setups until the big score on the next day. Trevor has sent them intel on the setup happening up in Grapeseed, told to raid the O'Neil Brothers on their tanker full of pure liquid meth. It was almost getting dark as the team goes for black hoodie clothing wearing skull pattern masks. They head out as the sun sets, taking the bikes they took from the warehouse and ride up to Blaine County.

Trevor checks on them as they head up: You pricks going for the O'Neil's? It's about time. And don't give me any of that "Ron just told us to go for the O'Neils" crap. They been out in Grapeseed all along. (Ends)

Jake: So, we're heading up to Grapeseed to one of those barns in the fields?

Leopold: That's what the plans told us on the board. There's gonna be rednecks up the ass once we reach for their meth lab.

Jake: What makes you think there will be a lot of them?

Leopold: They're rednecks, what do you think? Especially for a group called the O'Neil brothers, lots of family bullsh*t. We will be in the dark, that's why we're bringing silenced weapons and hiding under tall grass. They will have no idea where the shots are coming from. In case need to get close, we have our shotguns.

Trevor comes on: I'm alittle pent up over here I got several million dollars worth of diverse product sitting in a warehouse. I just got every player in the state looking for it, and looking for the people who stole it.

Leopold: As long as you don't give away on where you're hiding the stuff, than they won't find out.

Trevor: Meantime, my buyer keeps putting back the exchange. Keeps asking questions like where it all came from. If only they knew. How do you keep your head above water? You keep kicking, right? The cash from this sale's gonna go, but if we can set up a lab, cook our own crank, Trevor Philips Industries is in business for life.

Leopold: Well good luck with that, I guess. We're doing you a favor after all, even though we just care for the money.

Trevor: Bearing in mind that a meth cook's life expectancy is notoriously short, the ice'll be a regular income stream. We'll sink the money from the product into expansion into other territories and R&D, we'll get some publicity, build the brand, It'll talk at some conferences, we'll float, and then we'll try and appease the whims of our shareholders until the end of time. How's that sound?

Ronald: That's one hell of a business, amigo. That's gonna make you an entrepreneur in the illegal drug trade.

Trevor: Yeah, let's go. (Ends)

Leopold: Someday we'll all establish businesses of our own. Make money rather than steal… although we need to steal to build it up. Any plans with you guys?

Jake: I'm gonna make a car trade business to ex and import vehicles around the US, anyone that wants a fast ride, they're gonna have to buy from me. Crews I'll hire will travel around the country to deliver these rides.

Leopold: Ronald?

Ronald: Eh, I don't know, perhaps gun or weed trafficking. For guns I'm gonna need to steal a shipment to do that, and that's f*cking tough. Weed however, I just need to grow a plant.

Leopold: What about you, Stephen?

Stephen: Do I really have to say what business I want to make?

Jake: Come on, dude, it could be anything.

Stephen: Well maybe I don't have one, who cares.

Jake: Aren't you good at customizing cars also? If you don't have a business, maybe you could work for me.

Stephen: Uh, yeah, that ain't gonna happen, like I'm gonna work with any one of you. Losers.

Leopold talking to Jake's mic: Look who's talking.

Eventually they reach Grapeseed, going on the dirt paths to the fields until reaching a specific house and barn, parking out of site. The sun was already set with only little light in the sky. The team uses the tall grass to hide and crawl up the O'Neils' meth lab. They scope out the area, finding a tanker near a barn.

Leopold contacts Trevor: Trevor, we found the tanker. Now how the hell are we gonna get it out of there?

Trevor: There should be a few semis at the farm. Some are faster than others. Choose one, hook it up to the tanker, and hual outta there. Oh yah, I should say, the O'Neils don't take kindly to visitors.

Leopold: Oh, I don't think that'll be a problem.

Trevor: You there yet?

Leopold: We just got here.

Trevor: Boy, are you slow. If you want something done right, do it yourself, ain't that what they say?

Leopold: Yeah, like something that we'll be doing right now instead of us. We're doing this so we get paid.

Trevor: Note to self, do more myself.

Leopold: That's exactly what I would do. Now, what do we got here, and where do we go after?

Trevor: Okay, so the O'Neils have this tanker of meth juice at their farm. Chef tells me he can start a cooking operation out the gas station, so you're gonna get it and bring it to Chef. (Ends)

A lot of enemies surround the place as Leopold gives the signal to open fire. The team uses silenced carbines with extended magazines surrounding the lab as Leopold finally gives signal and fires at one of the rednecks, followed by the rest. One of the enemies sees their fallen buddies as they warn out the lab and start firing at wherever direction the bullets were coming from. There was confusion all around as every standing redneck was getting shot and killed. The team still stays under cover until deciding to move up, exposing themselves.

Leopold: Jake, Ron, clear out the outside. Stephen, you're coming with me inside the lab.

Stephen: Alright, finally some close action.

Leopold as they approach house: I just hope you brought yourself a shotgun, it's gonna get messy.

Jake and Ronald continue to clear out the outside, while the two raid the house. Leopold pumps some rounds through the windows, shooting out anyone near them.

Leopold: Okay, bust that door open.

Stephen shoots the knob and kicks open the front door as they storm inside, taking out enemies inside. They stay behind cover or rush in certain rooms, including upstairs and the basement where the lab is, clearing out the house. Outside, Jake and Ronald continue to clear out enemies in the field, shacks and barns until reaching the tanker. Jake has Ronald get a semi around back. Eventually, Leopold and Stephen come out of the back door of the house, clearing their end and meeting next to the barn.

Leopold: So far so good, but I have a feeling there will be more coming.

Ronald on mics: Eh, we got some more vehicles back here, come take a look.

In the back, they spot some other semis, including some buggies for the team to take. Leopold takes a ride with Ronald, while Jake and Stephen take one of the buggies. They come around and attach the tanker to the semi, notifying Trevor.

Ronald: Eh, tanker's in place, amigo, now we just need a location.

Trevor: You got it? Bring it in quick or don't bring it at all. Chef is waiting near back of the gas station outside town.

Ronald: That's not so hard.

Trevor: Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, meth juice is really flammable. Try not to let 'em shoot the tanker too much. But, hey, it's your flaming carcass, not mine. (Ends, Ronald gulps)

Leopold on passenger seat: Just keep driving, me and the others will handle those angry hicks. (Yelling out of window) Jake! You lead Ronald back to the station!

Jake: Not a problem, bruh! (Drives up front)

Ronald follows Jake out on the dirt road and back on pavement driving back to Sunny Shores. As they drive out, Trevor comes on.

Trevor: You' ain't done yet, my friends. They'll keep sending people until loss of life outweighs reward. (Ends)

Coming out of Grapeseed they spot trucks coming at them. Leopold and Stephen on their ends shoot at the pursuing enemies. They both avoid getting shot, as some bullets hit the tanker, leaking out some liquid meth.

Ronald: G*ddanm they're hitting the truck.

Leopold: Don't stop, just keep going before they ignite that sh*t.

Ronald: Man, why does it have to be flammable cargo we're carrying?

Leopold: You think this is bad, we've worked with Trevor before by stealing a gasoline truck while being f*cking shot at by the Lost. Those guys are more gun crazy than these redneck f*cks (Continues firing)

They race for the station as fast as they can, taking out any enemies coming right for them. Stephen keeps an eye on anyone coming towards them and aims for the windshields or gas tanks on the sides of the trucks the enemies were driving, sometimes blowing them up and out of the way from the road. Leopold keeps an eye on the back and shoots at any that pass by them, shooting their tires to keep them from reaching up to the tanker. Eventually, they reach Sunny Shores through the town in the nick of time until reaching the gas station west of them.

Trevor comes on: You know what, I think that may be the last of them. Chef is waiting at the drop off. (Ends)

Enemies were long gone as Jake has Ronald take lead and parking the truck outside. Coming up and coming out the semi, they meet Chef.

Chef: Bravo, you didn't blow yourselves up, now how about that?

Ronald: Just barely. That was f*ckin loco coming out of there. That's one big load of meth juice.

Chef crosses and goes for hose on other tanker: Much as I want the O'Neil's tanker sitting right here, I'm to empty it quick and get out of here and sell it for scrap. (Plugs in hose to tanker)

Jake arriving at tanker: So we're good, dude?

Chef: We're good. Trevor's having you four take the other stuff out east from here, tomorrow. Now, get lost. I'll dump the rig. (As team runs out) Bye! Go, go go.

The team runs back to the buggy, leaving Chef to empty out the tanker and head back to the city. While driving back…

Stephen: So that's everything my meth weirdo boss needs us to get?

Leopold: That's everything, and one hell of a drug scavenger hunt. Let's just get back and wait for Trevor to give us the green light to take the stuff over.

Stephen: Good, after this I can finally leave this guy and live out in Los Santos. Screw this place.

Jake: Yeah well at least you'll leave with one last big paycheck from your boss, dude. Get yourself a home in the city, and just lay back. Enjoy the spoils after the heist.

Leopold: I just hope we don't ever see Trevor again after this.

Stephen: Agreed.

Jake: Oh yeah.

Ronald: Ciertamente.

Leopold: Get enough rest, you guys. We don't want to f*ck this up for him.

(To Be Continued)


	22. Series A - Score

**April 25, 2013, 11:00AM West Eclipse Blvd, Eclipse Towers Apt 40, Rockford Hills**

The team had slept in back at the apartment, but weren't late on their transport job considering that Ron had to visit them to sort out the plans. Soon enough, Ron knocks on the their door, only for Stephen to be awaken on the floor and answer it.

Stephen approaches and opens door: What?

Ron: Is Leopold Slikk here at this apartment?

Stephen yells out: Hey, wake up, the paranoid man is here to give our job!

Ron: Well, I'm only gonna need a few minutes to set up in that planning room. You guys just prepare to meet me inside. (Walks to room)

Jake and Ron wake up on the couches, wondering what's going on and washing up. Stephen runs downstairs to Leopold bedroom with him still knocked out on his bed.

Stephen: Hey, wake up!

Leopold doesn't respond as Stephen finds one of his shoes and throws it at him.

Stephen throws shoe: I said wake up!

The shoe hits Leopold on the head: Ow! Was zum Teufel! Did you just throw a shoe at me?

Stephen: That paranoid guy's here, we need to meet up in that room soon.

Leopold, rubbing head: God, I just want this to be over already.

Stephen runs upstairs and rushes the others: Come on, let's go, I want to end this already!

Jake: We all what to end this, you jackass. Just when I was dreaming of riding in a limo with a bunch of Richman models across the Las Venturas Strip.

Ronald passing him: Don't you hang out with enough girls, amigo?

Jake: Not when they're topless, and they were Richman girls, dude. (Ronald just laughs going downstairs) That'll be the day.

Leopold, coming up: That day will come soon enough. With the many jobs we do, including this one, you'll be living in Las Venturas in no time, along with your two loves.

Jake: That's the perfect combination. Fast cars, girls, and a city that never sleeps. (Laying back on couch)

Leopold: Don't start daydreaming yet, we still got work to do. (Approaches planning room door and knocks) How long do you have?

Ron: Just give me a few minutes.

Leopold looks back at Jake: Looks like we got a while before we head down there.

Stephen comes upstairs: Is he done yet?

Leopold: Whatever he's doing in there, I have no clue.

Stephen: What's taking him so long? We're just gonna transport the stuff over anyway, no trouble.

Leopold: There's always gonna be trouble. With Trevor, he has to make it more "exciting" for us. We pissed off a lot of people, and they just might come for us this time. He's probably gloating at them right now.

Stephen: Well why would he do that?

Leopold: Because he's nuts, man, that meth has already fried his brain for all I know. Though I'm not saying that he did do it, but you know how crazy he is.

Stephen: No freakin crap.

Ron, behind door: You can come in now. Oh jeez.

The team heads in, only to see Ron pacing around.

Ron: Oh, this is bad!

Jake: Hey, calm down dude, it shouldn't be that bad.

Ron: This is. This is very, very, very bad. I shouldn't be here. See, I should be with Trevor, or at the airport.

Leopold: What's the problem?

Ron: Someone, I'm not saying who… well anyway, it's not my place to question leadership decisions… but someone told the Vagos, and the Ballas, and the frat boys, and the Lost, and the O'Neils, told them all… where the stuff is!

Leopold: See what I mean, Stephen.

Ron continues: Now, if you want to get paid, I'd get over there quick. Now, I got to… (approaches door and looks back) Don't let them kill him. (Runs out)

Leopold: Great, well I knew this was coming. We don't have much time, so I suggest we get to the warehouse now. Get you best weapons and appeal with enough armor. Let's get moving, g*ddammit.

The team rushes as they get whatever they can to do this last job. They stock on LMGs for defense at the Warehouse and micro SMGs for the transporting. Heading out back of the building they ride in the BF Bifta they took from the farm and head straight over to the location. While speeding down Vinewood Blvd, Trevor comes in on their mics.

Trevor: You almost here? Man, I coulda got killed six times by now.

Leopold: You're already being attacked? We'll be there as soon as possible.

Trevor: When you arrive, I'm gonna need two of you at the north of the warehouse and two at the south, covering anyone coming in from those directions. I'll be inside, protecting the product and joining in where I can. When we take care of 'em we move the product, and then we're done. You people wanna get paid? Get down here and help me. (Ends)

The team makes it as fast as they could to the Warehouse. There they meet Trevor getting his assault rifle from the back of his truck and approach him with masks already on.

Trevor meets them: Okay! Two on the north side, two on the south side. Let's go!

The team readies up; Leopold, Ronald, and Trevor take the north while Jake and Stephen take the south. During their setup, Trevor makes a speech.

Trevor: And remember this, people. You're not just fighting for me. You're not just fighting for T.P. Industries. You're fighting for the little people, the dreamers, and the scammers. All the people that gotta kill and steal to get ahead. Okay? The real people!

They take behind cover on the warehouse walls with Trevor hiding behind a crate, waiting for the gangs to arrive.

Leopold spots the first wave: Here they come, open fire!

The north side begins to fire at the first wave of enemies from the Vagos, until the two on the south started to see enemies on their side. They gang up on each side and began to shoot at the team. The team fires their LMGs, including throwing grenades at the vehicles that the enemies were hiding behind. So far they cleared the first wave form the Vagos.

Trevor was impressed: Whoo! I knew you were a good crew!

Leopold: We got more coming! It's the Ballas!

The team again fights off the next gang. Bullets and explosions roar around the warehouse with the Ballas dropping from the team's defense.

Trevor shouts: I want this more than you!

Leopold: The Lost are already starting to come, we can't stay here for long, we have to get out now!

Trevor: Everybody in the vans! Let's go! Go! Take the technical!

Leopold drives the first van with Trevor as passenger. Jake rides the technical with Stephen on the gun, and Ronald takes the second van, immediately driving up the hill and on to the freeway, escaping some the gangs at the warehouse.

Leopold: Where the hell are we suppose to go?

Trevor: Drop off's by El Gordo Lighthouse. Let's go!

Leopold on mic: Did you get that Jake, Ron?

Jake: We'll follow you dude.

Leopold: Jake, stay close to us as much as you can. Ronald, stay beside me.

Trevor looks out of window: We're Being watched! Choppers! Up there! Looks like hired guns. Take 'em out and anything else they got. We gotta lose those choppers!

Choppers hired by the frats begin to chase after them. Stephen spots them and begins firing the machine gun on the technical. The team was zooming through the LS Freeway, getting over to the location as fast as they can. Moments later, Stephen manages to take down all the pursuing choppers.

Stephen: Ha Ha! I got them!

Trevor: We're not done yet!

While crossing around the Tataviam Mountains, the Ballas were now coming after them, including ahead of the team.

Trevor: Ballas aare following us. That must be some good kush!

Ronald: You're damn right that was good pot, amigo.

Trevor: Did you smoke the product?

Ronald: It was just one brick. Ron said it was okay.

Trevor: G*ddammit, Ron. He's got some explaining to do.

Leopold: Jake, come in front of us, we got Ballas right on our paths.

Jake: We got some on our asses too, dude. We'll be there. (Ends)

Trevor: I got them, you keep driving.

Leopold: I'll do it with one hand. (Takes out micro SMG) Ron, on us!

Leopold, Trevor, and Ronald fire their weapons at the Ballas up front. Though struggling to aim at them through the windshields, Jake comes in with Stephen spraying machine gun bullets at the vehicles, even blowing some of them up.

Trevor: That's some nice shooting, Stevo, now protect the product!

Stephen: The name's Stephen, Boss!

After crossing into Blaine County and to Senora Fwy, the team eventually meets up with the Lost again, getting chased by their vans and motorcycles. Stephen opens fire up front, destroying some vans and easily picking off guys on the bikes. Through all this, Stephen was freaking out on the gun.

Trevor comments: Man, and I thought I was crazy.

Leopold: Tell me about it.

Trevor: The Lost just keep on coming. Ram these bikes off the road!

Leopold and Ronald also use the vans as rams when bikers came towards them, slamming them and running them over, until eventually Trevor got worried of the shipments.

Trevor: Hey! You don't get paid unless we get there! Remember that! Stop running them over!

Leopold: Well you told us to ram these f*ckers. Make up your mind then. Stephen, just keep firing at them!

More carnage was being thrown on the freeway. Civilians on the road were panicking from the chaos as it also almost messes up the team, but mostly to the enemies, getting in their way. The more they got close, the more of the Lost was there to stop them, but Stephen continued to take out everyone, even almost having the enemy debris get in the way of the others, trying to maneuver around it. They eventually get to Grapeseed and make a right, crossing under the train bridge. Looking back, none of the gangs were left following them.

Trevor: Ahhhaaa! As*holes! We beat 'em! We beat the pricks!

Leopold: Great job, guys. That's another successful heist job. We did it.

Trevor: Woohoo! Man! You guys don't f*ck around. You're gonna be paid good once we get there.

Leopold: That's all we want to hear.

Trevor: We mighta done this. We mighta done it. We could take some molly, have a good time. Or take some mollis, and I could have a better time. No, no. No! That's not professional.

Leopold: I'll skip the drug taking. Now which way do we turn to?

Trevor: Drop off's just ahead there. By the house.

They take a dirt path crossing a small bridge until finally reaching the house with the lighthouse out at sea. They parked the vans next to the house, coming out and getting paid by Trevor.

Trevor as they got out: Oh nice one, friends. Nice one, huh? TPI… On our way. We are on our way. Ah, thank you people, thank you. Great work, really great.

Leopold: So where's our payday?

Trevor: Ah yes, it's right over here. (Looks under porch from house) Here. Here is what I promised ya. (Takes out trash bags) Haha, A little advance from my earnings. You gotta speculate to accumulate. Now we've done the speculation. Soon, we'll do the accumulation. Very soon, alright?

Leopold looks in bag: Huh, wads of cash. You weren't joking at least. This better be enough.

Trevor: Ah yes, about a quarter half a million enough, my friends. Don't ask where I got it, just accept it. I'll make more from this deal. Now let's get the hell out of here, alright? I've got the buyer coming through. Thank you, thank you all very much. And hey… Stevo. (Stephen looks back as team leaves) You are free to go.

Stephen: Thanks, boss. I'm getting my car out from my garage.

Trevor: Be cool with that money. Only buy superficial crap and superficial people.

Stephen, walking off with team: Yeah whatever. (Trevor waves them goodbye)

Ronald: So what now, amigo?

Leopold: I guess we could take this technical, just remove the gun so we won't draw attention. Keep it on the dirt roads for now. Let's just head back to the city. Jake is driving.

About half way back…

Jake: You think Trevor's gonna become an entrepreneur after selling all of that sh*t, dude?

Leopold: He's probably rolling in dough from that buyer right about now.

(One hour Later)

The team makes it back to the apartment, counting the money after coming through the front door. As what Trevor had said, there was $750,000 from both bags, each sharing their decided cuts. However, Stephen gets a deduction by Leopold after his behavior from the trash truck setup. Stephen gets upset, but Leopold didn't care about it. More hours later, after the team had split and taking their cuts, Leopold gets a call from Lester.

Lester: How'd you do with that thing?

Leopold: That was one crazy Job, Lest. Grabbing almost every drug from the state, getting chased by every gang we stole from, but we made it, and we got paid good.

Lester: That good, eh? Well, I told you, it wasn't anything to do with me, nothing at all. I don't touch drug deals cause they're unpredictable.

Leopold: Heh, you got that right.

Lester: Or well, you can predict that they'll always go wrong. You should stick to working with professionals for a while. I'll be in touch if I got anything.

Leopold: Yeah, see you soon, Lest. (Hangs up)

 **(End of Job / To Be Continued)**


	23. Pacific Standard - The Meet Up II

**May 7, 2013, 1:00PM West Eclipse Blvd, Eclipse Towers Apt 40, Rockford Hills**

Less than two weeks have passed since the last job, as the team lies low till getting word of a new job from Lester. Leopold was back at his apartment doing his usual thing in the planning room. His armory was still filled with ammo, weaponry, and wardrobe from the last four Heist, just waiting to be used again. After finishing up on a game session, Leopold walks out of the room to the kitchen for another Pißwasser beer in the fridge. While sitting down on the couch and popping a bottle, the phone starts rings on the table, coming from Lester.

Leopold answers: Hallo.

Lester: Hey, long time. That thing I put you onto, that was nothing to do with me, remember. But… this is. I've put a lot in and I've been waiting on some information but I've got that now.

Leopold: Really.

Lester: Yeah. Cost me a fortune, so let's hope it's legit. I'll come by your apartment to discuss.

Leopold: Sure thing them, I'll get Jake, Ronald and Stephen over here this instant.

Lester: Uh, heh, you're gonna need Eris for this job as well. We need a hacker mind to help out during this score. I'm sure her wound had already been healed by now.

Leopold: Eris? Yeah, about her… she's not with us on our crew anymore.

Lester: …What do mean she's not with us anymore? What the hell happen to her?

Leopold: It's nothing, she's find I assume. Let's just say… I f*cked up on something to the point that she doesn't want to work with me anymore.

Lester: …Look, I don't wanna know what happened between you two, but you're gonna need her along, otherwise I'll have to get another hacker to take her place, but I don't have time for that now. I need all five of you at your apartment by the next hour, otherwise you four will have to do the setups yourselves until the score comes. You can get her back, right?

Leopold: Yeah sure, I'll get the guys on board including E.

Lester: Good. This is the biggest job you guys will pull so far. Once I get there, I expect all five of you to be there by 2pm. I'll see you soon. (Hangs up)

Leopold: _sigh_ … g*ddammit.

Leopold tries calling Eris on her phone but doesn't answer him. He wastes no time and runs down to the garage and takes a vehicle out to rush over to Eris' apartment in Del Perro. Along the way, Leopold gets the others to head to his place, calling Jake.

Leopold on phone: Jake, what's going on, man?

Jake: Leopold, what's up? Everything's cool here, dude. What you got?

Leopold: Lester finally called, we got another score to take. He wants everyone to head to my place in the next two hours or so. Call Ronald and Stephen to head over. I gotta do one thing first.

Jake: Sure, man, I'll do that right now.

Leopold: Thanks, Jake, I left the key in my garage on the workbench. You know the pin number inside, so park inside.

Jake: Can do, bruh. (Hangs Up)

Leopold drives down to Del Perro, finding her apartment building of Del Perro Heights on Marathon Avenue. Leopold parks his orange Pegassi Infernus at the front and heads inside the building. On the way up, he finds Eris' apartment 4. Taking a deep breath, Leopold knocks on her door, waiting a few seconds until the door opens and sees her again in person. Before Leopold could say anything, she slams the door on him.

Leopold knocks on door again: E, open the door.

Eris: Why? What if the IAA had already screwed your retarded brain up to come after me? How do I know if you didn't sold out on your friends to do inside jobs for the real criminals of this country?

Leopold: Eris, just let me in. The IAA didn't put me up to this.

Eris: Prove it.

Leopold: … What is there to prove? I f*cked up, alright. I'm sorry, for reals. I was being a selfish as*hole, all I cared about was making money for risky sh*t and risking you and the others, they had no idea, I had no idea who we were working with, and you were right about Jeff or whoever the f*ck he was. I'm sorry, for insulting you and being a huge d*ck to you. I just want you back on the crew, E. I'm still alive, including the others, right?

Eris opens door: Just get in here.

Leopold walks in Eris' apartment and sits on her couch, including her.

Eris: You got anything else to say to me?

Leopold: …You were right. The IAA was behind those jobs.

Eris: Of course they were, and your greed blinded you from what I kept telling you all that time. I told you that woman is a high ranking agent from that agency, and what I found out about her and what the agency is doing while you were raiding that lab, they're more of a menace to this country than you and I will ever be.

Leopold: Yeah, I found out the easy way. But why do you even care what she or the IAA does?

Eris: We're criminals, Leopold, not terrorist. You may have killed a lot of innocent people for stupid reasons, but I don't. But them, they'll kill innocence for their own benefits, and we helped them to accomplish that. The IAA had been losing funds lately ever since terrorist activity had calm down around the world, and they're in a fight with the FIB, that is why they found her at the parking lot. The FIB makes their money busting wanted criminals in this country, but what does the IAA do to make their money?

Leopold: …

Eris continues: The IAA makes their money on world affairs, having people pay them to stop terrorism nowadays, or so we think.

Leopold: But she and Jeff said we were helping them save this country from that sh*t.

Eris: Ha, and you actually believe that bullsh*t they told you? Those codes for the neurotoxin will be used by the IAA. Thanks to you, you gave them the key to start an inside job and cause a terrorist attack on a random city. It's no wonder this country has gone to sh*t, wasting money on "fighting terrorism" that these as*holes caused themselves to their own people who are stupid enough to believe what media and government tells them, and blame a scapegoat they think had caused it. (Stands up and walks to window) These aren't conspiracy theories I'm making up, Leopold, because I know it's true, but people rather be ignorant about it, not realizing what this country is doing under their noses. I wanted to expose the truth, have this city, this state, this nation, to just wake up and see what this country is turning into. _Sigh_ … That is why I became a hacktivist. Why I despise the IAA.

Leopold: Wow, that's pretty heavy sh*t to know then.

Eris: It doesn't matter anymore. (Sits back down) I gave up on the people long ago, and became a cyber criminal instead. This country's f*cked. Might as well live on these spoils before they find us. We'll just keep on running.

Leopold: …You know, I wanted to be a gangster just for the fun of it, make lots of cash, live the dream that I always wanted. Expensive cars and, flashy guns, live in a mansion by myself and play video games without anyone telling me to stop. I wanna own this city, make my name heard, get rid of anyone who I hate. And look what I'm doing now. Robbing small banks, stealing every drug in this state for my benefits, and well, that other sh*t that I did before that though. But you, you did it for a cause, that was until you gave up on society. You do it to survive now.

Eris: I guess so. It's only a matter of time till the feds find my location and for me to get out of here.

Leopold: Yeah.

Eris: Perhaps I should apologize, myself.

Leopold: For what?

Eris: For pushing you on the edge, trying to lead your jobs, even before we did the big stuff. I had a number of guys I worked with and they always get killed by poor planning. I just didn't want that happening to you.

Leopold: So you were actually worried about me then.

Eris: No, it's not that it's…

Leopold: You like me do you?

Eris: I didn't say that. You're just a valuable asset to me is all, all you guys are.

Leopold: Yeah sure we are. Come on E. Why didn't you kill me brutally after I called you a… well you know.

Eris: I would have if it wasn't for my leg. …No, I wouldn't. You're my friend, alright. Jake, Ronald, each of you boys are. It just hurts more when you said it.

Leopold: Why do you hate being called that though?

Eris: Let's just say I had an argument with a guy back in highschool that I liked who called me that a lot of times. I still don't want to talk about it.

Leopold: Oh, well, I'm sorry again that I kept calling you that.

Eris: No, maybe I was being one to you. I'm sorry, again. But really, you can be retarded sometimes.

Leopold: Whatever you say, E.

Eris: By the way, my leg already healed, they put a lot of screws to put the bone pieces back together. If it was a bigger bullet, then they would have amputated it.

Leopold: Heh, lucky for you then, cause Lester got us a new heist job, and he needs all five of us back at my place. This is the biggest one so far he says, and we need that leg to help us.

Eris: Well if he approves of it, then I'm back in (takes out hand).

Leopold: Welcome back, E. (Shakes hands)

Leopold and Eris leave the Apartment and back to Leopold's where the rest were waiting. On the way, Leopold still talks to Eris.

Leopold: You know, I just realize something. You call yourself Eris, like the goddess of f*cking things up. If you're named after someone that causes "chaos" or "conflict". Why don't you want the IAA to do sh*t like this?

Eris: It's just a name, Leopold. I may cause confusion or strife to others, but only to those who deserve it. Seeing corrupt people or companies get ripped apart just feels more satisfying to me.

Leopold: What about everyone?

Eris: Too easy. But what the IAA plans on doing, I don't like it. Even if i'm a criminal now, I still wanted to save these people, but I should of realized I've given up on that fight long ago.

Leopold: What fight?

Eris: The fight against corruption, government control. I'm not the only one, you know. There're others who are as smart as me that fight for that cause. I just went rogue instead, how I got my name and stuck with it. Still, I feel like that was a mistake.

Leopold: So what are you then? A Hacktivist or a criminal?

Eris: ...I don't know anymore.

Eventually, they made it back to Leopold's apartment, parking inside. As they came up and Leopold coming through the front door, the rest were already there waiting.

Jake stands up: What took you so long, bruh? Lester is gonna be here in less than 3 minutes. The hell you went, dude?

Eris walks in: Are you boys just gonna sit around or are we gonna do this thing?

Jake: Eris? What's up, girl. So good to be back with us. (Gives hug)

Eris: Did I tell you to hug me?

Jake holds hands up: My bad, I'll keep hands off.

Eris: Nice to see you too, Jake.

Ronald: Eh, the hacking diosa is back.

Stephen: Where have you been all this time?

Eris: Bullet wounds take awhile to heal, Stephen. I heard you've been reliable to these boys on those last two scores.

Leopold: Even though he was whining like a little bitch during those setups.

Stephen: Oh my god, shut up. Those roles you gave me freakin suck.

Leopold: You see?

Eris: Typical.

Suddenly, the buzzer rings. Leopold answers and opens the door to find Lester behind it, coming in with a briefcase.

Lester: Good afternoon, all of you. This is it. Just give me some time to set things up in this room, (Planning room) and I'll let you all in for this… special job we'll be pulling off. Just be ready when I call you in. (Goes in and closes door)

 **(To Be Continued)**


	24. Pacific Standard - Vans

**May 7, 2013, 3:00PM West Eclipse Blvd, Eclipse Towers Apt 40, Rockford Hills**

The gang was let in the planning room to meet Lester. While dancing around with his cane, Lester lures them near the board to go over the plans.

Lester: Well, you all loog good, hmm? (Hands cane to Leopold) How do I look? Do I look like a… like a model? Like I work at Peckerwood's? Hehehe. Like a regular dreamboat? Haha

Jake as Lester kept dancing: Oh, Oh dude, don't put that image in my head right now, man. God.

Lester: Oh, Well… ah, whatever. We all love banks, hmm?

Leopold: Damn straight we do.

Lester: Especially the… the big ones that take big risks cause they just know that if they went under we'd all be dead. Too big to fail?

Leopold: With all of us here, they don't stand a chance against us, Lest. Put us to test, man.

Lester: Great Idea! Let's put it to the test, hmm? (Has Leopold give back his cane) Well this little soothing I came up with I uh.. I like to call it, Bank Robbing with a Social Agenda', if you will. He.. It's something I…I tell myself so I can.. get some sleep at night. (All stare at him awkwardly) … Anyway, those overly leverage turds at Pacific Standard Bank, they are going to be hit at their flagship branch.

Leopold: And how are going to do that?

Lester: Well, it's a little complicated, but there are some trucks that I need you to photograph.

Stephen: And what does this have to do with robbing banks?

Lester: I was getting to that. One of those trucks has a built in transponder, and we need our transponder to blip out a don't explode signal to the dye packs when we take them out of range of the Pacific Standards signal. Get it?

Stephen: I don't know what you're saying?

Eris: You want your money to be sputtered in pink paint, squirrel boy? That money's useless if that happens to us.

Leopold: That cash is protected too, you retard, just keep listening.

Lester continues: Alright, don't worry about it, just photograph the trucks and I'll tell you which one to hit. Now, once we've done that, we'll need to have the transponder programmed to Pacific Standard's frequency. Now my uh… signal expert. Avi Schwartzman, he's uh… he's uh.. been on the run for years, you know? Avoiding people… holed up somewhere in the middle of nowhere, near North Chumash, you know? You go up there, you make nice, you bring the device back, then I will brief you on the rest. What do you say?

Ronald: … Lo haremos.

Lester: Excellent, you have a day to set up. I'll see you guys next time. Be good! (Leaves room / apartment)

The gang looks back at board and plans.

Leopold: So, Ideas?

Eris: Well, from those images it's a Post op delivery van. Seems like they'll be driving all around town, and we need to find the right one.

Stephen: So we just steal them all then to find the right one, right?

Eris: Unlikely. That will cause too much attention and authorities will get suspicious. You heard what Lester said, we have to take photographs of the plates for the right one. We got to do it without attention though.

Jake: We can drive up to them and do it that way.

Eris: Right, but we have to dress in something… casual. Not so flashy on vehicles though or else we'll be easily identified. Two of us will drive and navigate, the other must get out for the vehicle once we find it. Stephen, you'll do it. Just don't crash into anything.

Stephen: Whatever.

Leopold: Then it's settled. Me and Jake will drive, and you and Ronald will take the photos.

Eris: Lester has an app that we can install on our phones. Will help us locate the vans easier. Just in case, we'll arm ourselves with handguns, use em on a last resort.

Leopold: How do we get cars then?

Jake: Not to worry. Crew's got some stock vehicles we can use. Not too expensive, just a few bills, dude.

Ronald: We can get some tourist clothing at a Binco store not too far from here.

Leopold: Great, we'll talk to Lester about it, just be here by tomorrow, park the cars in the back of the building and we're good to go. This is the big one.

Everyone leaves to get supplies while Leopold stays to look over the board. The next day, during noon, the team has everything in place and heads out to the back of the building. The gang wears the casual clothing Ronald brought and head into their vehicles. (Stephen riding with L & E) While Ronald was using his Trackify on his phone with Jake, Eris uses her laptop connecting her phone with the app for a larger radar signal on her co-seat. Lester contacts and goes over with the teams.

Lester: Okay, here we go. Everyone connected?

Leopold: Me, E, and Stephen are loud and clear.

Jake: We're both online as well.

Lester: Okay, the transporter's on one of four Post Op vans making turns around the city. Work in pairs, driver and navigator photographer, and use the Trackify app on your phones to find the fans.

Eris: How long do we have?

Lester: We've got a limited time before the van we need goes out of circulation.

Eris: Copy, I'll have a timer set up. Let's do this quick, boys. (Ends contact)

Ronald contacts: Eh uh, how does this app even work anyways?

Lester: Trackify uses the signal on your phone to tell you when you're going in the direction of a target, but it's not very good on distances. If the two teams communicate, you should be able to locate them quickly, and we can all go back to our clickbait and tube sites. (Ends)

Eris: I got that taken care of, Ronald. My map shows two close by from you guys, one in South LS, the other in Vespucci. Me and Leopold got the two near Vinewood and Downtown. Just follow those red signals.

The two teams separate to find the van, following the signals on their phones.

Stephen with L&E: So when do I get to do anything?

Eris: Once we find the van, you get out, take it, and drive back to the garment factory. Be quick before the cops enter the area where we find it. Got that?

Stephen: Yeah, yeah I got it, take the van fast and get it back to factory.

Eris: Just don't screw this up for us like some of the last jobs we've done. You may have shown reliability while I was gone, be we cannot afford to mess this job up. Stay focused. (Turns to Leopold) We're getting close to the first van. Take right on this intersection.

Leopold and Eris get the first van in Vinewood, coming alongside for Eris to take a photograph of the plate. She takes it and sends the first photo to Lester.

Lester replies: That's good, a clear shot of the plate. Now get me the rest of them. (Ends)

Eris: Alright, next one is south of us. Keep going straight.

(Transitioning to Jake & Ronald)

The two were heading near Vespucci Beach. On the way after hearing about the first photo, Ronald makes a comment to Jake.

Eh, I wonder what will happen if I send him this picture.

Jake looks: Oh dude, I hope that's not yours.

Ronald: Heh, let's see how he reacts, heheh.

Lester interrupts: Oh by the way, don't send me shots of your privates, or the sunset, or your private bits at sunset. I just want shots of license plates. No filters and definitely no hash tags. That means you, Ronald. Even with your mic off I can still hear it from your driver. (Ends)

Jake: Why do you even have that picture on your phone, dude?

Ronald: No reason. Oh hey, there's the other van, amigo.

Jake: Great, take a shot of that plate, bruh.

(Transition)

Lester responds: Alright I got another picture. I still need some more though.

Leopold: We got another one coming, Eris is sending to you right now.

Lester: Okay… got it. That works, I can see the plate. Now, get me the last one.

Leopold: On it. (Ends)

Eris: Last one is close to the others. We'll wait from here.

Stephen: I'm getting bored back here, you know.

Leopold: We don't f*ckin care, shut the f*ck up.

Eris: We got a few minutes left. They should hurry this up.

Jake on mic: We found the last van.

(Transition)

Ronald: Just get alittle closer… There, lo tengo.

Jake: Ronald took the last plate. Now give us the right one, dude.

Lester: Remember are last conversation about you calling me that. Eh, whatever, I got the last one. Hold on while I run against their database. (Typing in background) Bingo, I found our guy. Lemme ping you the location.

Eris on mic: We got the location. Van's heading west to Rockford. We got it from here, boys. (Ends)

(Transition)

Eris: That van's not going anywhere now. Let's get our masks ready. (Looks at Stephen) Alright, van is heading through the mall. When we get close, you get out and quietly knock out the driver, right side. Understand?

Stephen: Sure, whatever, let's go already.

Leopold: I have a bad feeling about this.

Leopold's team follows the van inside the tunnel through the Rockford Center. While stopped at a red light, the team had a chance to strike from behind.

Eris: The truck is stopped. Stephen, go, quickly.

Stephen gets out from the right side of the car, but as he approaches, he heads for the driver's side of the van.

Eris looks: What the f*ck's he doing?

The Post Op driver looks at the mirror, only to find a masked person approaching the door.

Stephen shouts: Hey! Get out of the van!

The driver punches it on a red light as Stephen almost runs after it.

Leopold reacts: That f*ckin retard.

Eris: Pick him up, now.

The team quickly has Stephen get in the car and goes after the van.

Eris looks back at him: You f*cking idiot. What did I tell you?

Stephen: I did what you said.

Eris: I said right side of the van, you moron.

Stephen: I thought you meant as in right side where the driver is.

Eris makes a surprise look and facepalms: Oh my god, you stupid sh*t for brains. I meant by direction, you… (Contacts mic, frustrated) We got a problem, van is running from us. We need you boys to head for our location, quickly.

Jake on mic: We're on our way. (Ends)

Eris to Leopold: Remember to punch this dolt in the f*cking face after we get this guy.

Leopold: I'll let you do the honors, E.

Stephen: No.

Eris: What's the matter, scared to be hit by a girl?

Stephen: I'm not scared to get hit by a girl. And I'm so not afraid of you.

Eris: We shall see about that then.

Leopold chases down the van into Downtown LS. After swerving through traffic and intersections barely catching up with the van, Jake and Ronald appear out under the LS freeway bridge and slide in the way, spooking the driver. The driver swerves to the side and hits a power pole, killing himself from the impact. Leopold parks close for Stephen to get the van, still drivable.

Lester rushes them: What's going on? I need that transponder immediately.

Leopold: We're working on it, just hang on. (Ends) G*dammit.

Eris: We gotta move, we're causing too much attention.

Leopold to J & R: You guys need to get out of here, we'll take Stephen to the garment factory, meet up later. (Ends)

Stephen pulls out the dead driver and starts driving the van to the factory, following L & E. They leave the area before cops could be notified. On the way, Leopold contacts Lester.

Leopold: We got the van, Lest. Stephen will park it outside the factory.

Lester: Good, The transponder is fixed inside, so you'll have to commandeer the whole van. Paige will look at it once it's there. Try and do it without attracting attention this time.

Eris: We'll try not to.

Lester: Oh, by the way, great little app that Trackify. Hmm? Hmm?

Eris: By great you mean barely functional. At least my laptop helped out abit.

Lester: Well, recommend it to your friends. You should enjoy that version while it's live. The next update installs micro payments. Hehehe.. nah, it doesn't really, but actually should…

Eris: Yeah well, it still needs work, Lest. Well meet you soon. (Ends)

Stephen follows the two all the way to the factory, avoiding busy areas. They make it around and park the van under the bridge. Paige spots the team outside and comes out to meet them.

Paige: This the one?

Stephen comes out: Yeah, this is it.

Paige looks in the van: Transponder should be back here. (Searching) Yep that's the model. (Removes transponder and tosses it to Stephen) When you can, take it to Lester's guy.

Paige gets in and gets rid of the van while the team walks back to the car.

Eris asks for the transponder: Well, now that we got the transponder, guess I'm the one that can hold it till then. Hand it over Stephen, or are you too scared to give it to me?

Stephen: You're not gonna hit me are you?

Eris: No I'm not gonna hit you. We got the transponder, so you didn't mess it up. Now hand it over.

Stephen: Okay. (Gives transponder)

Eris: Thank you. (Throws quick punch to face)

Stephen: AAAOOOWW! What the Heck!? My freakin nose!

Eris: Oh suck it up, be glad I didn't kick your testicles, you dumbf*ck. (Passes Leopold) Lets go.

Stephen, while getting in backseat: Ow. I'm bleeding.

Eris: Good, hope it's broken and that blood comes from that small brain of yours. (Looks at Leopold) Now drive.

Leopold contacts other: We got the van to the factory. Did you guys make it back?

Jake: We're at the back parking lot, just waiting on you, dude. (Ends)

Leopold: We're one step closer. We'll get this guy to help us and we're on our way drinking margaritas on a yacht to vice city.

The gang meets back at the apartment, getting rid of the vehicles, only to wait hours for the next setup.

(To Be Continued)


	25. Pacific Standard - Signal

**May 7, 2013, 11:00PM West Eclipse Blvd, Eclipse Towers Apt 40, Rockford Hills**

The gang didn't have much time; hearing from Lester back at the apartment, their person, Avi Schwartzman was founded on the islands in North Chumash by the authorities. After speaking with Lester, the cops found his signal and about to surround his island hideout. The gang goes tactical with their loadouts from black clothing to advanced rifles and SMG in Leopold's armory. Getting in an SUV in the garage, they waste no time getting out, and speed off to their location. Driving along the Chumash shore, Lester gives the gang their objectives.

Lester: Okay, ah, as you guys may have guessed, we had a slight change of plans from what we were originally going to do. It would appear that some of Avi's paranoia might have been somewhat justified. Our call got picked up, they came after him, and he ran. Now he's holed up in a hut on some small island off the coast surrounded by about twenty government agents. As much as I'd love to hang him out to dry, he's our only shot at this… and well, it's… kinda our fault so…

Eris: Well maybe you should have realized his phone may had been traced by the FIB, knowing that he would be found once he answered that phonecall.

Lester: Yeah, well… I guess this was.. mostly my fault when you put it that way. Heh.

Leopold: So what's plan B?

Lester: Plan B is sending you to a rental place on Ineseno Road. Pick up some Seasharks and get out to the island. (Ends)

Stephen: Man I hate being in the water. Couldn't we just fly over to the Island?

Leopold: Sure, If you wanna waste more money on buying assets that reduce the amount of money we take from that bank.

Eris: Or get spotted easily by agents on the Island from air radar? Do the words, "budget" and "stealth" mean anything to you at all, dipsh*t?

Stephen: We could just steal one.

Eris: And waste time and stirring attention in the process? Do you not see.. why that could be a problem, Stephen? We have to play this smart and cautious, unlike you who just throws it out the car door window.

Stephen: Your point?

Eris: You're a dumbass, and you're a liability to this team. And I hate you. Do I have to simplify it more for that Neanderthal brain of yours?

Stephen: No.

Eris: Good. Now keep your mouth shut and don't try to mess us up again. (Turns head forward)

Jake drives the team to Ineseno beach to find the Seashark jet skis in the water. While getting out the van and onto the beach, Jake questions to Lester about Avi on mic.

Jake: So who is this Avi Schwartzman dude?

Leopold: Yeah, how do you even know this guy, Lest?

Lester: Kind of a long story actually. You got any friends who like, totally overreact when you say something? Heh.

Leopold: You mean like Stephen who isn't really our friend?

Stephen: Shut, up, god.

Lester: Well, my friend Avi's kinda like that, only paranoid. A few years ago, I told him there was a warrant out on him and he goes full hermit, like, stealing food from trashcans, talking to the trees, jerking it with squirrels type hermit. (Eris goes "ew" after hearing that) I mean, I know guys that go into hiding and don't even change their golf club! Haha.. The cops are not that smart… or motivated! Where were we? Oh, yeah… Schwartzman. Have you found the Seasharks yet?

Jake: We're getting on them right now.

Lester: Okay, get to the location and I'll explain more. (Ends)

Eris: I'm getting a frequency from the cops' radio, the Island a long way from here. Once we see helicopter activity, then we're getting close.

Leopold: Alright. Let's ride.

The gang rides off into the dark ocean, staying on sight of the shore. At certain moments, the team was kind of having fun on the jet skies, even racing each other which amused Jake. About half way there they have a conversation.

Jake: Dude, when is there a time you get to jet ski with friends?

Leopold: Ha, get ready to drink saltwater, man. I bet you're not as fast on sea then you are on land.

Jake: Whatever, dude, I can beat you on anything in a race.

Ronald: Eh, I'm the one that's gonna beat both of you guys there.

Eris: Oh yeah, try to keep up we me then, Ronald, cause I'm gonna beat all of you boys.

Stephen: Man the water is freakin cold.

Leopold: Oh put a c*ck in it Stephen, we're almost there.

Just then they see a light in the distance. It was a searchlight from a police chopper. The team was getting close to the island, eventually coming to shore behind a small cliff away from sight as they avoid getting spotted by the chopper. The team gets off and quietly head up.

Leopold: Lester, come in, we're already setting foot on the island.

Lester: Good. So, Avi's not going to come out of his hut until the cops are gone. Gone, you understand?

Leopold: Understood.

Lester: You might not want to let 'em know you're there 'til you've got it in hand. Oh yeah, and, uh, you need a boat to get him off the island, but uh, I'm guessing the cops won't need theirs when you're done with them right? (Ends)

Eris: It's a good thing we're coming in with suppressed weapons.

Leopold: Can you take out that chopper, E?

Eris: I just might get it with one shot. Everyone, get in position.

The team spreads out on the tall grass, hidden in the dark. Eris pulls out her semi-automatic sniper rifle and takes aim at the chopper pilot. Once the chopper was still, she took a shot through the side windshield. It was a direct hit. The chopper starts spinning down as NOOSE riding inside jumped out and hit the ground along with the chopper in a fiery explosion. That became a signal to the team and begin open fire on police on the ground. Cops didn't know where the shots were coming from as most start dropping and began firing in the direction where the shots may be fired, only to be blocked by flames from the wreckage. Eris was capping heads one by one with her rifle and tells the team to move up. Suddenly another chopper comes in and shines a searchlight right at them. The chopper and remaining cops on the ground knew where they were and begin firing at them, forcing the team to take cover behind rocks and crates scattered on the island. While this was going on, Avi was inside, wondering what's going on by looking out the window. He continues to cower inside. The team was being suppressed under cover, as Eris quickly tries to fire shots at the last chopper. She hits the chassis and windshield, but struggles to hit the pilot. Just then, Stephen takes aim at the chopper and fires assault rounds at the cockpit. One hits the fuel tank and explodes in mid-air, spreading more flames on the ground and cops.

Eris looks at Stephen: Nice shot, but don't think that'll make me like you. (Moves up)

They get closer to the hut, only to still be surrounded by more cops and NOOSE. Leopold and Ronald rush and take out the cops behind cover, wearing heavy vest. As they clear out the outside, Eris gives Leopold the go ahead and heads for the hut with Avi Inside. Avi remains gripping on the wall as Leopold storms into the door and scaring Avi.

Avi knocks himself to a wall: Oh! N-n-no! Oh!

Leopold: Woah, calm down we're here to help you get out of here.

Avi: Ugh, I Never should've stuck my head out.

Leopold: Just calm down, let me help you up. (Approaches Avi)

Avi: Nono, it was cool. Don't answer the phone to Lester Crest.

Leopold: Look, just let us get your ass out of here and we'll explain later.

Avi: Alright, alright. Let's go.

Eris on mic: Did you find him?

Leopold: Yes, he's coming outside. Escort him to the boat.

Avi and the team rush for the police boat, only for him to be skeptical still.

Leopold pats him: What are you waiting for, man?

Avi: Alright, I'll get on.

Eris: Jake, Ronald, you get on the Seasharks. Stephen, You're getting in the boat with us.

The teams get in their assign boats as Leopold, Eris, and Stephen escort Avi on the boat.

Avi: Let's get out of here.

Leopold: I'm gonna get the boat started.

Eris: Quickly, I'm getting more cops on the radio, they're heading for our direction.

Stephen: You mean those boats out on the water?

Eris: Yeah, open fire.

They escape from the island and make their way back to the main shore. Cops were on their tail by sea and air as Eris takes fire on the choppers while Jake and Ronald protect them from enemy boats. They give chase through the Raton Canyon River, along with patrol and sheriff vehicles chasing them on land.

Leopold contacts Lester: Lester come in, we got the package.

Lester: You know how I said there was a small window, well… that window is closing. If you don't get Avi to Paige soon, the transponder's gonna lock and all this'll be for nothing. (Ends)

Avi: Lester Crest, you as*hole. I know his secrets. I know where the bodies are buried.

Leopold: What f*cking bodies?

Avi: You don't know what he has done. Because of him, they're after me, and now they're after you too. They're after all of us! We should go to the hills.

Leopold: Get a grip on yourself, man. We're gonna get ourselves out of this, just stay the f*ck down.

Avi: H, who are you people? Why are you doing this?

Leopold: That's none of your business and we just need you for a favor.

Avi: Well I don't like it.

Leopold: Then get use to it, buddy.

Avi: Oh jeez oh jeez.

The team continues to fire at cops from all sides and on bridges, climbing up the river and reaching the Alamo Sea.

Jake checks in: How's that dude doing?

Leopold: Just alittle freaked out, making squawking noises for no apparent reason.

Avi: Squawk!

Ronald: Eh, we're almost to the lake.

The team makes it to the Alamo Sea, almost out of site from police as they reach for their destination.

Avi still freaks: Shoot me in the head before they take me. You gotta destroy the brain, or they'll bring it back to life in a jar.

Stephen: Will you just shut up already, you freak! We're trying to help you.

Avi: I wish you left me alone! I didn't do anything. I was pruning the bush, not exposing myself in it.

Stephen: Oh my god, I'm gonna kick your butt!

Avi: Please, don't hurt me.

Stephen: Then shut up! You're freakin annoying.

Eris: I can almost say the same thing to you too.

Stephen: Whatever. God.

They make it to the shoreline of Grapeseed hiding under a small canal bridge as patrol vehicles drove over them. Once it was clear, they take a vehicle from a deserted parking lot and head straight for Paige's location. They reached a barn found Paige there, taking out Avi from the trunk and bringing him to her. Avi was still talking as they got him out.

Avi: I knew they were listening, I built their receivers. You can hear me now, can't you, you f*cking jackasses.

Leopold: Will you just shut the f*ck up already. There's Paige.

Paige comes out to meet them.

Avi: Oh, are you a cop?

Paige: I'm not a cop, I'm helping Lester. Have you done it?

Avi: What?

Paige to Eris: Has he done it?

Eris: Here. Get to work. (Gives transponder to Avi)

I-I-I I don't have the uh, Pacific Standard frequency here. I don't have the tools.

Paige: Ain't that convenient? I've got some tools, come on. (To Gang) Lester will meet you back at your place at noon. And don't worry, the transponder will be ready for the job.

Leopold: Thanks for the assist. We're off then. (To Team) Man I'm glad we got rid of him already. That guy was starting to annoy the sh*t out of me. At least now we could have a break. Let's head back for drinks, and some rest.

 **To Be Continued…**


End file.
